


Remember My Name

by missladyraptor



Category: Star Wars, The Force Awakens - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Assassin - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fight Scenes, Fighting, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Masturbation, Original Female Character - Freeform, Secret Society, Sex, Smut, Somewhat of a plot is here, Violence, Violent Sex, adding as i go, original concepts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 60,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missladyraptor/pseuds/missladyraptor
Summary: Nikita was an orphan of an ongoing war. At a young age, she was sent to be raised and trained within a secret society known as the Daughters of Andromeda, women raised to be deadly assassins. In fighting for what's right and to bring justice to the galaxy, Nikita becomes conflicted within the own walls of the society, being sent to take out an inferior leader; Kylo Ren. With this task comes great betrayal and loss, Nikita is faced with much more than a task, but a fight for life itself...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! In case you haven't read the bio of the story, I am here to give the warning of very suggestive scenes, including, but not limited to, violent sex, bloodplay, choking, bondage, force choking, and so on. So, please be warned and if it's something that may cause unsettling feelings, I do not suggest reading the work. Thank you! Also, I am introducing a what I think is an original concept for a plot, so there will be a lot of angst AND plot. For those about to read, please enjoy and don't be afraid to comment and speak your mind! Thank you, enjoy!

The suns were setting on the horizon of the desert, leaving a orange and purple glow to the clear sky. Heat waves danced on the top of the sand, the sound of children playing danced between the huts before their mothers called them in for supper. Including mine. 

"Nikita, darling! Come eat!" The voice sang out softly as she wiped her hands with a towel. 

A silver haired child turned her head quickly, smiling back to her mom before turning to her neighbor friends. "I gotta go, but let's play Jedis again tomorrow." The 7-year-old stood, brushing the dirt off her tunic, placing the long stick used for a lightsaber in her waistband. 

"Let's play something else tomorrow, we've played Jedis every single day." One of the boys grumbled, throwing his stick down the little path. 

"Ya, you always pick what we play, Nikita." The second one groaned. 

The two were brothers, identical twins. Jax and Jarvis, two olive skinned boys, but had beautiful blue eyes that shined brighter than the stars. 

"Fine, I gotta go. See you tomorrow." Nikita agreed, slight disappointment in her voice. Turning to walk to her own hut, something caught the girl's eyes. Squinting to see into the distance, she saw ships coming in, and that never was a good sign. Instantly running to her hut, she began to yell for her parents. 

"Mother! Father! Ships are coming!" Her voice full of worry, her parents instantly standing to their feet from the table. 

"Go, get her out of here, Alise!" Her father shouted, going to grab his staff. "I'm sure it's them, again. They aren't going to merciful this time either." 

"Jericho, no! I'm going to help you!" Nikita heard her mother refuse before a threatening glance from her father. 

"You need to get Nikita out of here. We can't lose her too." His words soft, before turning and running to ring the bell to alarm the village. "You know what you have to do," 

Alise nodded as she swooped up Nikita and ran out the door behind Jericho. As the ships landed, the troopers began to pile off in lines and instantly began to raid homes. Screams and fire began to fill the village. 

All Nikita saw as her mother held her tight to her chest was a storm trooper kicking her father to his knees and shooting him straight through the head. 

“Father!” Nikita screamed reaching over her mother’s shoulders, tears streaming down Alise’s face. 

——

Nikita sat up in a cold sweat, her chest heaving up and down, lungs fighting for air. 

“That fucking dream again.” She grumbled, running her slender fingers through her platinum hair. Although, it wasn’t a dream. It was trauma burned deep into her mind to haunt her for years to come. 

She threw the silk sheets off her legs and stood to stretch. Before her brain could begin to process at a decent rate, there were three, loud bangs on her door. 

“For fucks sake.” She cursed under her breath, heading over to hit the door’s button, the steel door sliding down at her press. 

Her eyes landed on a younger girl, new face around these parts. 

“Mother Claudia sent me to let you know she requests your presence.” The doe eyed girl spoke softly, nearly scared to make eye contact with Nikita. 

“Let her know I’ll be there when I’m ready.” Nikita spat back, her amber eyes looking the olive-skinned girl up and down in front of her, and before the girl could reply, Nikita let the door shut. 

Another day in paradise. 

Nikita needed to get ready for the day ahead, not knowing what bullshit Claudia was going to pull today. After her parents tragically died in that invasion, the back up plan was to send her to across the galaxy, far out of the reach of evil. She was raised on a planet called “Rathia.” There, she was trained to become a deadly assassin, a vigilante hidden in the shadows, to bring justice in jobs she was hired or directed to fulfill. As well as a bunch of women, living and breathing the same lifestyle as Nikita, all called the Daughters of Andromeda. A secret society created years and years ago to help bring thugs and horrible beings to their demise, all swept off the map with no trace. 

Nikita is at the top tier of the ladies, one of the group’s best. She has taken out slum lords, rapists, cold blooded killers, and some of them having names so infamous, these horrible people have reached across the galaxy. Things changed quickly once Mother Yerta passed suddenly and Claudia came into power of the Daughters, and it was safe to say Nikita and Claudia were not friendly with each other. 

The platinum haired woman hopped into the shower, letting the warm water hit her bruised body from the previous day of training. Some days were harder than others, thanks to the lovely Claudia, ganging up the girls on Nikita. Walking out of the shower, she grabbed a towel and wrapped her body, heading to her closet to grab her most common fit. 

A pair of slim fitting pants, made of tough material, yet let her body stretch and move at ease. A shirt made of similar material, soft to the touch, but protective for her ivory skin. It had no sleeves and the collar hugged her neck so slightly, leaving her more muscular, toned arms in view. Nikita wasn’t tiny, she was fit. From the years and years of training, her body was slim, but curvy in the right places. Muscle being the main weight. Her hips and thighs were wide, but her stomach toned and slim. A force to be reckoned with, but yet her facial features were just as sharp. A chiseled jawline matching up with a longer neck. Plump limps with a defined cupid’s bow. Her eyes were the real looking point, though. Sharp fox eyes, and brows to match. Piercing amber that seemed to shine even in the dark. They popped against her pale skin. Her chiseled face was what scared people, the look of death in her eyes and the pure look of intimidation without her even trying. 

After her all black ensembled was pulled on, she finished it off with a belt that held her throwing knives and a sleek blaster. On the other side of the holster, a weapon of her own design. A long black sword, slim, but the base of the hilt held electrical charge, letting the sword flow with red electricity at the touch of a button. The metal being able to heat up to slash through a lot of things….and people. 

She left the hood attached to her black top hang down for the time being and pulled on the knee high, obsidian black boots, mad durable in any terrain. With that, her slender fingers combed through the long, silver hair that reached below her ass and pulled it into a high ponytail, leaving some stray hair swing on the sides of her face. 

Time to go see what Claudia needs today. 

Walking through the corridors, the ladies were going about their businesses, tending to their own little jobs for the day. Nikita’s heavy footsteps seemed to overpower the hallway; people turned to see her making her way to Claudia’s work quarters. Her stance powerful, letting everyone know who the alpha was. 

In the silent chaos of the bustling of the facility, the sound of heels matched Nikita’s footsteps next to her. Snapping her head to the side, a smirk tugged at her lips. “Well, good morning sunshine.” 

“Good morning to you as well.” It was Lisia, Nikita’s dear friend, and honestly the only person who made this place bearable anymore. She was just as fiery as Nikita, but her talents lied with a whip and a staff. Lisia was a stunning, bronze skinned lioness. Her hair was curly and voluminous, yet reached all the way down to the back of her mid-thigh. She had beautiful honey pools for eyes, and was constantly dressed in anything lined with gold and white fur, despite coming from a warmer climate. Today she wore a dark, dark olive-green dress with slits up to her hip, revealing skin tight black pants. The large white fur shrug wrapped around her shoulders was held together by a gold chain, which accented the gold trim on the trumpet sleeved dress. It fit her curves perfectly, but then again, Lisia had a better sense of fashion than Nikita.

“Heard Claudia needs to see you yet again, do you know what for?” Lisia teased.

Nikita snickered turning her head back to the corridor that was leading to the main stairway. “No clue, but I’m glad to see word travels fast.” Pausing for a moment, she turned to watch a girl go by with large bruises on her neck, as well as…hickies? Peculiar for a younger girl who had only been apart of the society for a few years. “I have a few questions for her myself.” The amber eyed wolf mentioned, turning back to Lisia. “Something is going on, ever since the new girls have been coming back with marks like that.” Nikita pointed to the girl scurrying away. 

“You’re on your last leg, Nikita. We all love you, but we can’t all go up against Claudia and the council.” Lisia frowned, her tone sympathetic. “Don’t put your nose in things you shouldn’t. Stay out of trouble, I have to go greet the new girls.” 

“The new girls? What is there, enrollment now?” Nikita questioned, Lisia already revealing the expression she new her friend was going to be pissed. Watching Lisia’s face, Nikita cocked her head and rubbed her temples. “You’re kidding.” 

“All Claudia’s idea.” Lisia replied. 

“I’m going to go have a word with the ‘mother.’ Have a good day.” Nikita stormed off, hearing Lisia yell her final words. 

“Please don’t do anything you’ll regret, Nikita!” The dark-skinned girl frowned before turning to go tend to her duties. 

At this point, any chance of a pleasant morning had gone out the window, leaving Nikita power walking to Claudia’s office, pushing through people. The large marble and granite corridor echoed people’s conversations, girls coming and going into the courtyard to get to their training. Her feet walked across the gold embedded floor of the society’s symbol. A woman made to be Andromeda firing and arrow at a deer. That’s how they treated everything, to be a hunt. Even when it was people’s lives they were taking. At least for Nikita, it was always of those who didn’t deserve to breathe in this galaxy. Walking up to the large steel doors, she knocked aggressively. Within a second, they parted, revealing Claudia standing at her desk. 

Claudia was not too much older than Nikita, which is what made her role as Mother very controversial. It was always a daughter that was older and had been an apprentice to the mother for years on end. It was a rank that most of the Daughters strived for. Claudia was a long legged, slim, towering woman. What her race was, was still a mystery to Nikita. She had peach skin, but bright purple veins ran through her legs, arms, and most of her neck and face. She had short onyx hair that was ever so shiny and always seemed to be done perfectly. Claudia was like a cyborg. Today, she was dressed in a usual skimpy white dress, as most Mother of the Daughters wore. It was strapless, a slit going up almost a little to high to expose her legs and the tall white heels she was wearing. Not to mention, her eyes had more criminal mystery than Nikita’s own assassin eyes. 

“You called?” Nikita grumbled as the doors closed behind her. 

“Yes, I did. Surprised you came so quick!” Claudia gave a bitchy grin as she sat at her desk. “Have a seat.” 

“I’ll stand.” Nikita snapped back. 

“Well, I have a job for you and only you.” Pulling out a pad that lit up a blue, holographic image, first starting with the homepage for the assessment. “It’s something I know only YOU can complete.” 

“Before we get into this, I have a few questions for you.” Nikita interrupted with no remorse. “Where are you sending the younger Daughters for their missions?” 

It hit Claudia like a slap in the face. Nikita glared her down, crossing her arms, waiting for a response. “They are coming back with questionable bruises that I don’t quite think are strictly assassinations or hit jobs.” 

The woman folded her hands on the table, the fake smile sliding off her face as she looked up to Nikita. “That information is between myself and those girls. You do not need an answer to that question.” 

“As head trainer, I believe I do. Where are you sending those girls?” Nikita stepped closer as Claudia leaned back in her chair. “And do you have an open door policy for a secret society for anyone who wants to join? You can’t be having open fucking enrollment. What if our enemies send people here and end up hurting us?” Nikita went off. 

“Nikita, you need to calm down. That is MY business alone, not yours.” The woman stood, slamming her hands on the desk. “Now you can listen to the job I have for you, or you can leave permanently.” 

“You can’t toss me onto the streets, Claudia. This is my home, and every Daughter out there knows that.” Nikita’s blood began to boil, there was never a subtle encounter with Claudia, but she had truly snapped today. 

“I can and I will. You haven’t taken a job in over a month.” Claudia argued, her eyes narrowing on the assassin. 

“Because none of them have been justified. You are sending Daughters out to do your dirty work, not the work of Andromeda. Ever since Mother Yerta passed, you’ve been on a power trip. This wasn’t even supposed to be your role, it was supposed to be Lisia’s and you know that.” Nikita glared the woman down, fire in her eyes and blood. 

“Nikita, that is enough.” 

“You’ve been sending the younger girls to whore themselves out for money and ‘peace’, haven’t you?” Nikita paused, watching Claudia’s face shift drastically. “HAVEN’T YOU?!” 

“That is none of your business.” Claudia’s voice shook, recoiling her defensive stance. 

Nikita now slammed her hands on the table, taking all over strength to not strangle this woman in front of her. “You better change your orders of business before I change them for you.” Nikita spat through her teeth. 

“Sit. Down.” Claudia sat in her chair before swiping on the holographic bad. 

Nikita glared her down for a second more before pulling back. 

“As you know, there is a war between the Resistance and First Order.” Claudia quickly changed the subject. 

“I am aware.” The silver haired fox grumbled, crossing her arms. 

“I have word from someone, they contacted me to hire someone to take out a leader.” Claudia paused, Nikita’s reaction not changing. “They want you to take out Kylo Ren.”

“Have you lost your fucking mind?” Was all that came out of Nikita’s mouth. 

“For someone who fights for what is right, I thought you’d be a little more enthusiastic about this. A man who is a murderer, killing at will, trying to win the galaxy. Which will cost the precious Daughters of Andromeda to give in to the First Order as well.” Claudia nearly teased. 

Nikita just glared her down. “Don’t bring my morals into this, Claudia. You know this isn’t just a simple job. It’s killing the Supreme Leader, surrounded by guards and militia.” 

“That’s why I want you to do it.” Claudia paused for a moment. “And if you don’t, you will no longer belong to the Daughters of Andromeda. You will be brought to a different planet after being dishonorably discharged from one of the greatest secret societies this galaxy has known.” A smug smirk crossed the evil woman’s face as she watched Nikita’s whole world crash around her. “You really want to leave all your Sisters behind to fend for themselves, not only that, you’ll lose your home.” 

“Fuck you, Claudia.” Nikita clenched her fists, her long, black nails cutting into her palms, drawing blood. “How dare you threaten me with this?”

“Because I know you won’t say no. Despite you being a heartless bitch, I know you do love the woman you work and live with. The thought of leaving them is the only thing that seems to stir your emotions. So, what will it be?” Claudia walked around the desk before leaning back into it, crossing her slender white and purple arms. 

Nikita looked to the ground for a moment before meeting Claudia’s eyes once again. “What do I have to do?”

"See, I knew you'd come around." Claudia's grin plastered with evil. "As you know, you'd have to relocate, quite far. They are always on the move, thankfully, we have intel on where you could board and be able to sneak around and achieve this task. I will have a ship ready for you tomorrow afternoon. You remember how to fly, right?" 

"One of the seven of us that do, yes." Nikita grimaced at the woman's excitement for this task. "There are a few things I need from you in return." 

"What would that be, Nikita?" Claudia rolled her eyes as she turned around to shuffle through some papers. 

"Lisia is in charge of my role and training till I get back. Two, you tell no one where I am going, not even the council. Three, you stop sending the girls on your twisted missions, and if I find out they're still being sent out." She watched as Claudia lifted her head, her back still turned to Nikita as the blonde woman signed the papers she had laid out. "I will gut you like a fish myself." Nikita took one of her knives and stabbed it through paper, into the wooden table below it, leaving it there for a reminder for Claudia that it's her throat next. 

Claudia said nothing as Nikita made her exit. 

\-- 

Later in the day, Nikita was sat with Lisia at a table, eating their late lunches before the last bit of training for the night. 

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Nikita stated, pushing her food around with the utensil in her hand. 

"Claudia gave you a job?" Lisia instantly perked up, knowing Nikita hadn't taken one in awhile, considering Claudia's idea of 'justified killing.' 

"Not willingly, that's what I need to talk to you about this. She's up to something. The jobs she's been sending the younger Daughters on have been ones that create treaties with our enemies rather than doing what we need to. Claudia's dirty work. I told her to leave you in charge of my tasks. You know there are things she can't get her rotten hands on." Nikita paused for a moment, looking around to make sure no one was listening and leaned into Lisia. "She told me if I didn't take this job, I'd be discharged and sent away." 

Lisia's eyes widened, instant anger hitting her. "She can't do that! Nikita, we have to do something. Where is she even sending you?"

"Somewhere I might not make it back from." Was all Nikita could say. 

"Where, Nikita?" Lisia pushed, instant fear in her eyes. 

"I have to kill Kylo Ren." She said as she dropped her utensil and stared at her food.

"Nikita..." Lisia trailed off, instantly hugging her friend. 

Nikita wasn't the hugging type, or even touching type, but this wasn't something to take lightly. This may be her last lunch with Lisia, last time eating disgusting food made by the younger girls in the back ktichen, last time eating in the flowery courtyard. 

"She wants me gone, and it's not the first time she's tried to get me killed. She has spies all over this place. Watch your back, Lisia, protect the girls." Nikita turned, staring down her friend. 

"I will, Nikita. Everything will be okay," Lisia folded her hands in her lap. "I will make sure of it." 

"Thank you, Lisia. I don't know what I'd do without you." Nikita could only think about what ways they were gonna flay her on the Finalizer if they caught her alive.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo, Chapter Two is here and finally getting closer to some action. Introductions are always hard, but I promise this is gonna be good and juicy. I've been thinking of writing this fic for so long, so much planning and excitement to bring this to other people! As always, enjoy!

The night flew by. Morning came quicker than Nikita thought it would. The thought of leaving was dreadful. Claudia would be fully in power and the Daughters would be exposed. At least this way, she had somewhat of a fighting chance to come home. Nikita barely slept the night before, her eyes have been locked with the ceiling for about an hour now. Finally, the sound of her little alarm jingled, followed by a exasperated sigh as she crawled out of the comfort of her bed. Sleeping in the ship is the worst one jobs, but she'd prefer it than a grave with the rest of the deceased Daughters and Mothers from years to pass in the back courtyard.

Nikita let the hot water engulf her body as she stood, staring at the black tile on the wall. Today didn't feel real, it was safe to say this was her most dangerous mission yet, and that's saying something for the deadliest assassin in the society. Nikita exited the shower and pulled on an outfit similar to the day before, but she pulled on a hoodless coat over her arms today, pulling the hood up after strapping on all her weapons, and then some. On missions, Nikita was never scarce when it came to her throwing knives. She grabbed her duffle bag and headed out of her room, giving a solemn glance back to the empty room. Hell, it may be the last look she gets.

Heading down the familiar hallway, the building was bustling already, even for the early morning. Nikita wanted to make her last rounds before she left, making sure her little allies had things under control for a possible long haul.

It didn’t take much time for Lisia to find her friend in the cafeteria, going through the bag of perishable goods made for her trip.

“When do you leave?” Lisia questioner softly, sitting next to Nikita on the metal bench of the table.

“Not too much longer now, I’m just grabbing this and then I get to meet Claudia at the ship base.” Nikita paused for a moment, taking her attention from the bag of food to acknowledge her friend. “Lisia, don't be afraid to do what you have to if it means protecting yourself and the other daughters. Whatever might happen when I leave, it's not going to be a minor thing."

Lisia gave a small, reassuring grin. "Don't worry about us, Nik. Just focus on your mission, bring balance, and come home." Her eyes full of hope.

"Until our paths align again." Nikita smiled back to her dear friend, returning with a heartfelt phrase used amongst the daughters.

"Until our paths align again." Lisia whispered, the two pulling each other into a hug.

\--

Nikita arrived at the ship dock of Rathia. Hidden in the deep forest, but a clearing opened up for the base. As Nikita approached, she saw engineers and the few pilots scurrying around, preparing ships, including the one she'd take to her pending doom.

"Is everything, ready?" Nikita asked one of the girls working on her ship.

"Absolutely! It's ready whenever you are!" The little green skinned girl chirped, looking at her glowing blue tablet. "Claudia is waiting for you just over there." She pointed before near skipping off to a different task.

Nikita watched the girl disappear before approaching the witch. Her sharply chiseled face turned to Nikita, a smug grin on her face as her glowing violet eyes locked with Nikita's.

"Right on time, Nikita. I assume you've got word you're good to fly as soon as you're ready. I've had the coordinates of the Finalizer put into your ship. All you have to do is just fly away now." The woman clapped her hands together, approaching Nikita, still standing tall, duffle bag thrown over her shoulder.

Nikita pulled her hood down and gave a look of disgust. "I really can't get out of your hair soon enough, can I?" She took a step forward, but so did Claudia's little bodyguard. A brute man, wearing a mask over half of his face, only exposing his yellow eyes. He towered over both Claudia and Nikita, his muscles flexing in his skin as he crossed his arms. Must be the new accessory considering yesterday's threat in Claudia's office, which still stood. "New friend?"

"Extra precaution." Claudia replied, her smile fading away. "Now, once you arrive, it's vital you are unseen, I mean, obviously. Thankfully, I've deployed a girl a month back to be a spy on the ship."

"Why don't you have her do it then?" Nikita snapped back.

"Because," Claudia paused, "she's not as talented as you. Now, as you board, she will let you free on the ship to do whatever you please and need to do, but don't forget your purpose there. Kill Kylo Ren. Without him, they will be weakened. Don't be afraid to take out the General Hux either. You know what, just kill all you need to. How does that sound?"

"Charming." Nikita grimaced, turning to go back to her ship, which was disguised very well to look like a First Order tie fighter. Climbing in, she tossed her back in an empty slot behind her seat and pulled on a helmet. Flipping a few switches, the ship fired up and she was clear for take-off. As she watched the trees and forest greenery dance in the wind of the ship, Nikita set off with just a memory now, hoping to return home safely.

Claudia watched as Nikita disappeared from the atmosphere and smirked. "Brosel, alert him, tell him his shipment is on the way and should be arriving shortly." With that, the large man left Claudia's side as she crossed her arms, never feeling more pleased with herself in her entire life. Nikita was finally gone, and now nothing was going to stop her from doing what she pleased.

\--

Nikita coasted through the stars, knowing her destination wasn't too far now. As the arrival time slowly counted down, Nikita took the time for last minute preparations, making sure all over her knives were attached, her sword in place and charged up, and the sleek blaster made specially for the Daughters of Andromeda sitting tightly against her hip. Her eyes locked with the enormous ship coming into view. A soft exhale escaped her lips as she heard her radio began to buzz.

"Dock 17-A open for landing," a woman stated in a fuzzy voice. It was working so far, and knowing a Daughter was already aboard the enemy ship made Nikita's heart rest a little easier. As Nikita grew closer, the ships magnetic force began to assist land the ship. This was it, just once she got off her ship, all she had to do was find a vent, knowing they were large enough for her to crawl through, and in hopes, would find a decent hiding area. Grabbing her bag, she waited to completely dock. Moments felt like hours as the ship was pulled into the Finalizer. Intimidation factor of this ship was key and it worked well. For once, she was nervous about a mission, and why shouldn't she be? She's never been outnumbered like this. One wrong slip up and she would crumble under the feet of the First Order, she would have failed the Daughters and Yerta. With all the thoughts running through her mind at light speed, the ship was at a complete stop and it was time to move quickly.

Taking a deep breath, the hatch opened, revealing a young, brunette girl, but there was a smile on her face that didn't exactly resemble one of a Daughter glad to see another member of the society. This wasn't good.

"Welcome aboard," the girl teased. With the sound of shifting trooper armor around her. Nikita took a knife and stabbed it into the girl's neck. That was no Daughter, and this wasn't the plan in any way, shape, or form. The girl fell to the floor, both of her hand grabbing at her bleeding neck, gushing all over the floor, leaving her a puddle to lay in as she slumped to the ground. Nikita left her bag and began to run. The dock was full of armed soldiers, but Nikita wasn't going down without a fight. Climbing onto metal boxes to gain high ground advantage against the people running at her, she climbed a railing, tossing herself over with no issue, heading deeper into the ship. Her feet carried her as fast as they could. Running into a pair of troopers, her hands slipped to the knives at her waist and stabbed them in the weak spots of their neck, both slumping to the floor within a second as she continued her marathon to find cover. Finding an empty room, Nikita took a sharp turn and slid into a corner as guards went running by a minute after. Her chest heaved, gasping for air. It was all fucking set up. Claudia was up to something, and getting rid of Nikita was the plan all along, and whatever to follow was still a mystery. Nikita knew she wasn't the only one in danger, every Daughter at home faced a similar fate. She could feel it.

As things began to calm down, Nikita took a look around the room she was in. Full of broken computers and machines that were tossed, waiting for their own demise to be either incinerated or recycled. She needed to get into a vent, she'd be safer in there. Looking around quietly, her now blood, dried hands feeling for anything. There were no vents, not here. Turning to the closed door, it opened slowly, the empty hallway giving her a little reassurance. She needed a new plan, and she needed it fast. A disguise. The two Troopers not too far back could help her with that.

Her steps silent against the hard floor as she back tracked to where she flayed two soldiers, still laying there, but surrounded by those two take their bodies elsewhere.

"Fuck," she mumbled under her breath. That wasn't going to work, as she turned around, there was a hand on her throat, and she was against the wall. Fighting for a knife in her belt, she pulled it out to slit the arm of the person holding her. Instead, she was slicing at the air. No, it couldn't be. She felt her vision began to blur, disappointment in herself washed over her as she began to feel the pain of failure for the first time setting in. Her heart stopped when she saw the black mask, the visor not being able to block the eyes staring into her soul. As the force choke was replaced with a real gloved hand, her knife slipped from her grasp and her world began to disappear.

It was Kylo and the last thing she heard before her world went dark was,

"So much trouble for such a little thing."

—

The ground was unforgivably cold, the shivers is what brought Nikita back to consciousness. Her eyes slowly opened, the pain around her neck from being choked was very persistent. Lifting her head off the ground, she began to take in her surroundings. A cell, accompanied by the cuffs around her wrists, hold her hands behind her back. Her clothes had been changed, leaving her in a complete black jumpsuit, the material thick, but very form fitting. Squeezing her curves and hugging her form tightly, the suit had designs on it to give it at least a little bit of life. The weird thing was her barefoot. She was completely defenseless. Her long, silver hair hung over her shoulder, still in the braid she had put it in before she left home.

Nikita made her way to her feet, the fluorescent lights blinding her slightly. Her emotions were in a jumble, she hadn’t felt this exposed and trapped in such a long time. She had failed, and now people were going to suffer. Thinking of Claudia finally doing what she pleases back home, she felt the fire rise in her blood. Wanting to scream, she just began ramming her body into the cell door, yelling at the top of her lungs. Taking a turn with her legs, she tried to kick the reinforced door open, obviously not succeeding. As she backed away, the door opened and two Troopers walked in and grabbed her arms.

Nikita began to struggle in their grasps, they lifted her off her feet as she kicked and struggled for her freedom. The whole way to the control room, she was screaming and fighting, driving the Troopers up the wall. Finally, they threw her to the ground, her head hitting the hard floor abruptly. They sat her up so she was on her knees and looking at who she assumed who was supposed to be one of her targets, General Hux, a smug grin plastered on his face. 

“I won’t lie, you gave quite the fight when you arrived. Killed one of the best engineers.” He snickered, hands held behind his back as he paced around the beaten girl, who still gave the look of a hungry wolf. “You see Claudia is a dear friend of ours, raised to be just like you, but she saw her future was much more...rich in power within the path of joining us. She said one of the Daughters held great power and ambition that it just seemed to good to be true. Power in which the girl didn’t even know she had, considering she didn’t even know where she came from, let alone who she truly is.” He paused before turning to look at Nikita who was staring straight ahead. “It peaked our interest, we want to see what you’re capable of. It was an easy trade off, really. Complete control and First Order power over the Daughters of Andromeda, for the underdog leader who was the strength of that whole helm.”

”Whatever it is you want, you won’t be able to take over all of the Daughters. They’re stronger than you think.” Nikita spat back at him. 

“Not without their little leader to guide them. They have no idea the ambush that’s coming for them within the next few days.” Hux replied before the crew came to attention at a new presence. 

It was him. Her target, but not how she wanted to see him. At her weakest, powerless and overtaken. 

”Why was I not alerted she had woken up?” Kylo demanded menacingly, approaching Hux. 

“She has just woken up and was brought here just minutes ago.” His replied, seemingly not acting as tough in the presence of the towering man, draped in dark robes. His voice dark and altered through the power of his mask.

Regardless if everything had gone to plan, Nikita would’ve had a fight to the death with this man. She didn’t even hear him behind her before she was thrown in a cell and stripped of her belongings.   
  
“Do not forget the reason she is here, General.” Kylo threatened taking a step closer to the red haired man, who was nearly cowering under him.   
  
Kylo then turned to face Nikita, who slowly rise her head to meet the visor of his helmet, staring him down. She would show no fear, even if it waged her life. Amber eyes staring right into him, her face still ravenous and ready to pounce. All he could do was stare at her. He wasn’t expecting a woman of such radiance, who seemed to beam with power. The way Claudia has made Nikita out to him was to be a simple, ragged woman with scars and nothing but. There must’ve been jealousy on Claudia’s end, because Kylo could see not only the power of this woman, but the hunger in her eyes to do what she wanted, when she wanted. 

“Bring her to interrogation.” Kylo simmered with anticipation to dig into her mind. ”I wish to speak to her alone.”   
  
The Troopers didn’t hesitate by grabbing the woman who began to fight and kick her feet once again. Kylo watched her exit the room, the sounds of her curses carrying through most of the ships hallways. 

Kylo knew, Nikita was the he had been hunting for these past few years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let me know what y’all think so far!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shorter chapter! Just trying to get things moving! Don't worry, the outline for next chapter is already thick and full of action! Hope you all are enjoying so far! (:

As Nikita was dragged down the long corridor, the eyes of the First Order watching the woman who was a threat to the ship just hours ago now in custody. There was no color here, just neutral colors that made the girl wonder why that alone would people want to live in such a dull life, committing evil and dictating the galaxy. She needed out of here, and quick. Hux brought up the fact there was to be an ambush on the Daughters now that she was in their grimy little hands. All Nikita knew was that she needed to get the fuck out of here before that invasion. 

Her train of thought was interrupted as a door opened that led to a smaller room with nothing in it. Just beams and fluorescent lights. The guards that were carrying her, went to untie her, instantly using that as a chance to get out. Swinging her legs around the one guard, the intertia brought them to the ground, allowing Nikita to pull the legs out from under the other one. Using her chance to escape, her barefeet slapped against the floor as she took down the corridor, checking behind her to see the two guards in hot pursuit behind her. 

  
"Stop her!" One commanded to the people ahead, frightened to reach out towards the deadly woman. 

Nikita needed to find a dock, take a ship, and leave. Turning a corner abruptly, her body collided with another, dropping her to the floor. Her eyes shot to the towering man above her. Kylo. Jumping to her feet as quickly as possible, she took a swing at the robed man. Before her fist could hit the helmet, the invisible Force had her hand pinned against the wall, her whole body following. 

"Insolent child!" Kylo spat at her before putting his gloved hand around her throat and not being light handed whatsoever about the grip. 

Her legs went to kick him, but instead he grabbed the long braid on her head and pulled her to the ground, and began to walk, not caring if she'd get up or be dragged behind him. The troopers hit the corner as Kylo rounded it. "Sir," they breathed heavily. 

"You let this girl get the best of you?" Kylo's blood was simmering. If Nikita had found a weapon, by the time she did escape, whoever she ran into would've been dead. With that, he waved his hand, the two flying into the side of the wall, then falling to the ground. His grip on Nikita's hair not loosening. She struggled beneath him, his hand hooked to the base of where her braid started. "I guess I'll get you to interrigation myself." 

Another long walk down the hall, Nikita fighting as much as she could. Upon entering the room, Kylo threw her to the floor again. Nikita stood to her feet and went to attack, not ever letting down. The moment she was in arm's reach of Ren, the Force knocked her to the floor. Kylo grabbed the cuffs on the floor and put them back on her aching wrists, lifted her up and hung her from the hook dangling from the ceiling. Her toes barely touching the floor. 

"Now, that's quite enough," Ren spoke in a calmer tone, his hands reaching for her face, easily grabbing her cheeks between his thumb and fingers. Squeezing her face into being pursed, he got too close for comfort, their faces an inch apart. "Tell me what I want and I won't hurt you." He let go of her face, but didn't retreat from his position. 

Nikita glared at him, eyes for daggers. "Fuck you." Followed by spit to his helmet. 

Kylo raised his hand and wiped the spit from the helmet's visor, for a moment he looked at it. Nikita didn't look away from him, but his hand rose up and down across her face, her head snapping to the left. The instant taste of iron filled her mouth as she smiled and spat the blood pooling in mouth on the floor. Her white teeth now lined with red. "Is that the best you've got?" Was all she said, a mischievous grin tugging on her plump lips. 

Ren stood at a standstill, glaring into her. No fear from her, something he hasn't seen in his presence in a very long time. "You intrigue me. You come from nowhere, no fear, whether it be death or me. Why is this?" 

Nikita didn't say a word, it's what Ren wanted and she wasn't going to give in to it. 

A few moments went by as Ren took into knowledge, this girl wasn't going to give into him easy, and that was alright with him. He wouldn't mind breaking her, shaping her to answer his every question and order. A strong woman even like this has a breaking point. She's just been too lucky with situations as such. 

Nikita couldn't see it, but she felt the smug grin from him under his mask. Whatever was to come next, Nikita knew she had to stay strong. "I'm not scared to die." Her tone as bitter through her teeth. Ren inched even closer and ran his finger from her neck, down her chest, in between her secured cleavage, down her stomach, stopping in her lower abdomen. Her breath became heavy as he took his fing away and reached around her side and grabbed as much of the braid as his hand could take and pulled her head back. Her exposed neck allowed him to nestle his helmet in it as he spoke softly, yet it sent shivers through Nikita's body. 

"Not yet." He pulled away slowly, his grip on her braid letting up, but before he backed up completely, her leg kicked hard into his ribcage. The kick followed by a right swing into her ribcage to repay the favor.

Nikita's side throbbed as blood dripped from the corner of her mouth, lips stained with dried blood. One long look from Ren as he grabbed the side of her head with his large hand and looked into her eyes. “I don’t want to break this pretty, little face, but I will if you don’t start answering some questions.” 

Nikita said nothing, her blood red lips still sealed. Ren took the challenge and knew he was going to have to some Force. Closing his eyes, his hand still on her head, he tried to get into her mind, her memories, her thoughts. He couldn’t, there was a block. For once, he couldn’t see...anything. Pulling away, he looked at her confused as she glared him down, amber eyes sticking to him like glue. 

“Impossible...” He trailed off quietly before reaching both hands to his own helmet. A small hiss as it released from his head and he lifted it off, placing it under his arm. 

Nikita met his real eyes finally. Dark pools for eyes, yet seemed to light up at the right beam of light. She can’t lie, it wasn’t who she was expecting to be under the mask at all. His eyes carried so much of his past, his face young, but worn of trauma. She tilted her head slightly, taking in all of his features. His long, dark hair. His plump lips.

Everything. 

“Tell me who you are.” He demanded once more, inching closer slowly. 

Nikita didn’t take her eyes off him. She can’t let herself be hypnotized by a monster, a killer, and unjustified being. 

“Claudia lied to you. I am no one, I have no power.” Nikita spoke. “All she wanted was power and you let her have it, and for what? To have me hang here and be beaten until I speak? I will take anything I do know to the grave, you monster.” 

“Monster? Is that what you take me to be?” His voice rising slowly, anger beginning to take over. 

“You kill innocent people for power, there’s no other way to explain you.” Nikita felt almost a sense of achievement for getting under his skin, when she was supposed to be the one in interrogation. “You kill in cold blood, Kylo Ren.” 

“You live the same way as me, you kill who you’re told to, supposed to respond to higher up and take out whoever they please, Daughter of Andromeda.” Kylo snapped back. 

Nikita smiles, annoyance beginning to fill her. “I take jobs that bring balance and justice. I kill murderers, rapists, and those who put innocents in danger. We are not the same.” The girl paused, pulling at the shackles above as she began once again. “I’ve saved young girls from being sex trafficked through the lowest parts of the galaxy, I’ve killed men and women who have slayed dozens of families. Don’t for a moment compare our lives. Claudia wanted me gone because she knew with me there, that balance would remain. Greed runs deep within these walls and through the people who run this system.” 

“You know NOTHING of balance!” Kylo cursed to her face, his finger pointing right to her. 

Nikita was going to play this game with him. She was trained to go through long, painful interrogations due to her field of work where it was always very likely to get caught. Her smile danced on her lips as he glared her down. 

"You are the one who chose this path, Ren. Instead of helping the galaxy, you are destroying it for your own glory, and for who's name? Yours? Could it possibly be family related?" Nikita continued, not going to let up until he was absolutely unraveled. 

Kylo began to pace in front of her, fuming with fury. Instead of speaking, he took his helmet and placed it back to it's rightful spot on his head. His voice going back to it's mutation due to the mask. His hand reached for her throat, squeezing as hard as he could.

"You WILL succumb to me. You will tell me what I want to know or I will take it from you." The threat promising, but Nikita wasn't going to let this child have what he wanted. 

As he stared into her eyes, she smiled. "I'm going to kill you and everyone on this ship." Nikita whispered back to him before he pushed her back and stormed from the room. 

Two troopers standing guard at the room stood straight as Kylo exited the room. 

"Don't let her escape again, or there will be prices to pay." He threatened, continuing his way down the hall to find Hux. Upon entering the control room, people stood for the Supreme Leader, Hux turning slowly on his heel to hear what the robed man had to say. "Send ships to Rathia. Kill all the Daughters of Andromeda." 

Hux grinned maliciously as people heard the request, letting the troops know to proceed with the mission. 

"I take it she wasn't...complying?" Hux questioned. 

Kylo shot him a look, which seemed to answer the question with no words attached. 

"Just kill her. She is no use to us. Just a thorn in the foot to pursue taking the Daughters and converting them over to the First Order." The general instructed, but instantly regretted. 

Ren's head shot to the red headed man and approached him quickly. "She is to remain alive and on this ship until I get what I need from her. She will join the First Order and we will find what Claudia promised. There is something about her, and if anyone wishes to defy my order, they will respond to me and be punished...indefinitely." His voice stern. 

"She's going to eat you alive, Ren." Hux's face instantly changing at the sound of Kylo dismissing his idea. "She's better off dead." 

Kylo's hand shot out to Hux's throat, silence falling around them. "Do not defy me. Get soldiers on Rathia and kill whoever doesn't comply to turning over to us." He dropped the man and turned to walk out of the control room. Hux reached up to his own throat, rubbing it nervously as he turned to see everyone else in the control room watching intently. 

"You heard him! Get ships to Rathia immediately!" Hux ordered, hands folding behind his back as he shook his head. 


	4. Chapter 4

Nikita had been hanging for hours now. She'd be lying if she said her arms weren't sore. Her ribs ached and the taste of iron still lingered in her mouth. No one had came to see her or check on her. She must've gotten under Ren's skin pretty well, but all she could think about was the attack on the Daughters. She needed out of this hell hole. Looking around, there were no free laying or standing objects, just room. Her eyes wandered to the hook holding her cuffed wrists, just maybe she could get enough force to jump off the hook. It was worth the try. Her toes were already barely touching the floor, if she could get swinging enough, she could swing off the hook or at least get the weight of her body off the cuffs to slip it off the hook. Nikita began to swing her legs together, back and forth, slowly building speed. After a minute, she looked up and saw it was almost there. One good thrust and she'd be able to jump a little and fly off the hook. Using all the strength Nikita could build up, as it swung forward, she rolled her body in a jumping motion. The cuffs slid off the hook and her body hit the floor. A smile of accomplishment plastered across her face, she stood up, knowing the thud would be heard by the guards, she quickly ran to the front of the room and stood to the side of the door. It slid open almost on que and the two guards ran in, instantly looking around. As quick as she could manage, she sprinted out of the room. This was the escape. This is it. 

Running down the hall, wrists still cuffed, Nikita ran by a room and saw the red electricity out of the corner of her eye. Her sword. Turning in, she saw two normally clothed First Order soldiers, going through her things. She was lucky to stumble upon this, however they were not. They turned to see her and she grinned. Closing the door behind her, she began to swing both of her hands to hit them, knocking the girl out, she went after the man. He stood his ground, but one kick to the man's sweet spot, he fell to his knees, Nikita walking up and snapping his neck. His lifeless body hit the ground, leaving her to all of her lost items. 

She was dressed back in her own clothes and had cut her cuffs off with the sword. Strapping her knives to her waist, she put the sword in the hilt and pulled her hood over her head. Opening the door, people were running around, looking for the missing fugitive. Her. Stepping out, she began running again. Nothing looked familiar, but she was bound to find a dock and a ship to get the fuck out of here. 

After running and dodging people who were blindly looking for her, Nikita felt blessed by Andromeda herself, because long behold, an escape route. A dock that wasn't too full of people, she saw a ship that would do the job. Not a moment to hesitate, she crouches and began to sneak around large metal crates and pillars, when it came to her attention people were beginning to load into ships. Her eyes narrowed as she heard a passing by duo mention “Rathia.” 

The ambush. 

Nikita took off running, going to the furthest ship down the line. Drawing a throwing knife, she threw it spot on into the neck of the pilot crawling into the pod of the ship. As he fell to the ground, she climbed into the stolen ship’s seat and began to flip switches. The pod closed, the air tight seal hissing shut, giving her the okay to leave. The ship began to lift off the ground when she saw Kylo running onto the dock, troopers following behind. 

”Stop that ship!” He ordered in a brute tone, people frantically trying to adjust to the new order. Kylo Dan as quick as he could, but Nikita was already gone. The ship departed from the dock and sped off into the stars. “Find her. She’s going back to Rathia. I want her brought back alive. Ready my ship.” Ren demanded, turning and heading to his quarters.

—

Nikita flew as quick as she could. Rathia was much further than when she first left. At least now, maybe she’d be able to help stop the invasion on her sisters. 

The planet came into distance, no sign of enemy ships. That’s always good. Now she had a bone to pick with Claudia, and this time, nothing was stopping her. Pulling into the atmosphere, not slowing down, she sped into the forest, barely causing a crash landing into the facility’s ship dock. Climbing out of the now smoking tie fighter, she drew her sword.

It was early morning. The sun hasn’t even peeked over the forest line, leaving the sky a hue of purple and blue. A few of the girls were just walking out to the port, smiles on their face at the sight of Nikita. They came running instantly. 

”An ambush is coming! Sound the alarm!” She yelled before her walk turned into a sprint. 

The girls’ faces went into instant panic as they nodded and followed behind Nikita, taking two different paths. The girls’ to the bells, Nikita, to the backstabbing woman who put them in danger in the first place. Entering the building, the bells began to ring, signaling the Daughters to prepare for battle. The main hallway now bustling with frantic women, going to their stations to fight. Nikita headed right for Claudia’s office. Kicking the doors open, she drew her sword, igniting the black obsidian blade with dancing, crimson electricity. The bodyguard was the first to come at her, rage filled Nikita’s blood as she swung the blade at him, cutting his right, swole arm off. Blood instantly spraying across the marble floor and wooden panel walls. As the man fell to the ground, Nikita putting her sword to his neck. No Claudia to be found. 

”Where is she?!” Nikita pushed the blade tighter to his neck. The big man was whimpering, holding the nub of his now missing arm with his burly hand as he bled out. 

”She’s with Lisia! I don’t know where they are!” He cried out. “Please don’t kill me.” 

”You knew exactly who you were working for.” Nikita spat as she rose the sword to his cheek, the electricity burning his face. His screams echoed through the room, but soon silenced by Nikita’s sword removing his head. 

Nikita stormed out of the room, looking out one of the large windows, the First Order’s ships began to pop out of hyperdrive into the atmosphere. 

Her arm reached out to grab a girl who was running through and quickly questioned her. 

“Where is Lisia?” Nikita asked frantically. 

“She’s with Claudia in the courtyard!” She answered before taking off. 

Nikita nodded and took off to the back courtyard, which housed the deceased Daughters and past Mothers. The fighting began not too much later after this. Hearing the sound of blasters and orders being yelled through the air. Ren’s men we’re moving quick. 

As Nikita ran out the doors to the courtyard and looked around the area, she saw Claudia and Lidia standing face to face over Yerta’s grave. 

“Get away from her, Lisia!” Nikita shouted before drawing a knife and tossing it at Claudia. The woman turned her head, and almost in slow motion, as the knife tore through the air, the wicked woman turned her head, plucked the throwing knife from the air and plunged it into Lisia’s chest, a smile growing on her face as the bronze goddess dropped to the ground. 

“LISIA!” Nikita screamed and took off in a full sprint to Claudia. Jumping into the air, sword raised, she brought it down on the purple veined witch, who had now drawn her own katana. A sleek blade with purple running through the center. The blades colliding, pushing into each other. 

Claudia grinned maliciously, looking into Nikita’s amber eyes. “You aren’t supposed to be here, little wolf.” 

Nikita pushes Claudia off and took a step back, in fighting position. “You gave the Daughters to the First Order! How could you?!” 

Lisia began to crawl away, behind Nikita who took proud stance in front of her dear friend, ready to protect her with her life. “Like it was hard. Ren has been searching for the girl with the special power for a few years now, and how lucky am I to strike such a deal with the ones who reign power. The Daughters of Andromeda, including the ‘special’ girl, for complete protection and whatever I could possibly want. I killed Yerta, you were right. Forged the documents of the next Mother, who was supposed to be your little friend there, and I took the position. I have waited too long for this glory and I’m not going to let you ruin it for me, Nikita.” The woman circled, before running at Nikita. 

Nikita blocked her blows and eventually one slip up from Claudia allowed the red blade to not only cut her, but cause a large burn to Claudia’s flawless skin. The woman stopped, fingers touching the wound, glowing, violet blood tainting her fingers. Lunging at Nikita again, the fight became fast paced and intense, swords clashing, the sound of the other Daughters fighting, all of it. 

Nikita took two hard swings at Claudia, the second one finally causing her to stumble. Nikita grabbed a throwing knife and threw it at the hand holding the sword, grazing it enough for Claudia to drop the sword. Nikita threw out a kick, knocking the woman to the ground and stepping over her, boot to her neck, sword point between her eyes, letting the electricity burn her. 

“I should’ve killed you when I had the chance.” Claudia spat, eyes filled with defeat and hatred. 

“You had the chance, and you lost. You’re a weak woman. Scared of death. You were never a Daughter. You were a coward.” Nikita’s voice filled with emotion and rage, nearly shaking. 

“The Daughters of Andromeda are over. They are dying as you speak,” she paused, letting out a laugh. “And you will have nothing to fight for.”

Nikita leaned forward, watching the violet blood spill from the cut and burn on her cheek, the burn becoming rancid on her forehead. Before Claudia could say anything else, Nikita pushed the blade through her forehead, letting the woman’s evil smile fade in her dying breath. Withdrawing the sword, she wiped the blood and put it back in it’s sheath. Turning around quickly, she ran to Lisia, laying on the ground.

The sky turning with the rising sun, painting the hill with color to dance on the grass, flowers, and headstones. Nikita fell to her knees and pulled Lisia into her lap, cradling her head and upper body in her arms. Blood dripped from her mouth, down her cheek. The knife still planted in her chest. 

“She told me you were dead.” Lisia smiled, a tear rolling down her face. 

Nikita laughed slightly, choking back tears. “You know it takes a lot more than that to kill me. We need to get you to medical” Nikita when to pick her up, but Lisia held out her hand. 

“Nikita, I’m not making it out of this one...” More tears from her big, beautiful brown eyes. “This is where my path ends.” She pulled the knife from her side, letting the blood flow to her bleed out. 

”Lisia! No!” Nikita yelled, her hand covering the wound on her chest. “We can get you to Hyre, she can fix you up.”

”You need to go fight with our Sisters. You need to bring balance. Claudia told me you had power, but not what it was. You will find when the time is right.” Lisia’s eyes were pools, and so were Nikita’s. 

Nikita’s hand ran on Lisia’s face, the blood from the wound smearing on it. This had been the first time Nikita has cried since her parents died. 

“Until our paths align again.” Lisia whispered, her grip on Nikita arm softening. 

”Lisia! Don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me.” Nikita cried, shaking her friend slightly. She was gone. Hugging her close, she cried into her hair, the sun glistening on the puddle of blood in the grass. The sound of war dying. The battle was lost. 

Nikita set with Lisia for as long as she could. Her fingers reached up and closed the girl’s eyelids, just as she heard steps behind her. She knew who it was, she didn’t even have to look. 

“You’re a monster.” Nikita cursed, staring at Lisia’s lifeless body in her arms.

No answer from the figure behind her, the shadow towering over her. Setting Lisia into the grass, flowers dancing in the breeze around her. Nikita stood slowly, turning to meet the figure’s eyes. There stood Kylo Ren. 

This was just the beginning. 


	5. Chapter 5

There they stood, two killers, eye to eye on the battlefield. The sunrise painting the sky. 

“You got what you wanted, now just go. Kill me and go.” Nikita choked back her tears. “You took the Daughters, you owe nothing to Claudia now that she’s dead. Just finish it.” 

Kylo reached to his helmet, the sound of it’s hiss of release as he pulled it from his head. For a moment, Nikita saw remorse in his eyes. A standstill for maybe the good that could possibly be in him taking in the scene caused by his men and ambition. 

“I’m not going to kill you, you’re still of value to the First Order.” Kylo finally replies after the long silence. 

“I have no power, Ren.” Nikita shook her head. 

He stared at her for a moment, taking in her tear stained face. How her pale skin seemed to change with the sun rising higher into the morning. “You’re coming with me.” 

Nikita’s face sunk into regression, knowing she’d have to fight. Her strength was gone, torn from her by watching her closest friend die in her arms. Kylo watched as she drew her sword. He wasn’t going to waste more time on this planet, but she wasn’t going to abide either. Putting his helmet back on, he drew his light saber. Watching her black sword light up with red electricity, he took stance. It was impressive, but it wasn’t going to last a moment. 

The two began to fight, her sword holding up for merely two minutes before it sliced in half. She watched the top half fall to the ground, red electricity spitting out of the sword as she dropped the other half. It was over for her. This time it was for certain. 

Claudia was right, Nikita had nothing else to fight for. Not even the yearn of freedom. 

Her eyes looked to Kylo as he sheathed his saber and almost admired the look of defeat in her worn, yet beautiful face. Three Troopers came running up behind Nikita, quickly taking her back into custody. Cuffing her bloodied hands behind her back, her eyes never once strayed from Kylo. He watched as they began to escort her to a ship to depart from Rathia. Once home of the Daughters of Andromeda, now a graveyard for those who fought proudly this day. 

As Nikita was led back through the courtyard, the building burned. Her sisters lay dead or at mercy on their knees as the First Order execute the last of the women. Hot tears streamed down Nikita’s face silently as she was lead through the mass piles of women. Whether they’d be burned or left to decay and rot on the forest floor was unknown. All she knew was any home she had, any friends she called hers, and what freedom she did have, was gone. Washed away with the blood of her Sisters who died fighting this morning. 

Nikita was mangled, defeated mentally and physically. Her body ached, especially her ribs. Her hand stained with her dearest friend’s blood, her braid was mangled and she was covered in dirt. 

Nikita took one last look at her burned home as she was boarded onto the ship, never to return. Kylo was hot on their trail, as the cleanup of the battle came to an end. Ships began to depart back to the Finalizer. Nikita was sat in a chair where the two troopers stood guard, not removing their eyes from her. 

The trip back was long and seemed to drag. Nikita watched out the window the whole time, taking this moment of her last bit of solitude to mourn who she had lost, not being able to shake the feeling of pure guilt of it all being her fail at killing Kylo. As the Finalizer approached, she was stood back up, hands gripping her cuffed arms to guarantee no escape, she was marched onto the dock. People watched intently as she was paraded by. A woman so dangerous, who had just torn out of the ship without getting caught, being carried through like a weak prisoner. 

“She requires medical aid. Bring her to the Medical Bay. See she is treated.” Kylo instructed the troopers. “If any harm comes to her, those responsible will answer to me.” The threat running deep into their spines with fear.

Nikita felt the grip tighten on her arms, she pulled at her arm to let them know she won’t be having any of it. They continued to escort her down the long corridors, her head straight forward, chin up. These people won’t know her defeat she faced today. Upon entering the large room, the nurses and doctors rushing around as there were hurt soldiers from today’s battle. Nikita knew even though they lost, it wasn’t a fight the First Order would take with ease. They were trained for battle, the most brutal deaths were apart of that preparation. The silver haired fox couldn’t help but smile. 

“Is this funny to you?” The trooper asked upon noticing Nikita’s grin. 

Her head snapped to him and she smiled again, mischievousness written all over it. “I don’t think it’s funny,” she paused before turning to look at the wounded Troopers and then back to the guard. “I think it’s fucking hilarious.”

At the end of her words, the trooper punched into her already aching ribs. As she fell to the ground, he punched her across the face. Instant hot iron and salt filled her mouth as she pulled herself back up. 

“You’re boss won’t like that too much.” Nikita laughed before spitting blood all over the white suit in front of her. Another sharp hit to her jaw, back to the ground she went, her head hitting the steel floor at a pretty good impact. She laid there, blood dripping from her mouth. With the ache in her side, she still managed to pull herself up one more time. “You hit like a bitch.” 

The trooper shook his head and began to wail on her like no tomorrow. Her long hair in his grasp as he hit her over and over, as he raised his hand to let out one final hit, a tanned hand gripped the Trooper’s wrist. 

”I think that’s quite enough!” A male nurse instructed, throwing the Trooper’s hand down. “You’ve got her here, now you can go.” 

Even through the masks, the glares of the two guards were like knives, but the male nurse didn’t break eye contact. As they began to walk out, the one gave Nikita one final kick to the stomach. “Pathetic Whore of Andromeda.” 

Nikita winced, her jaw beginning to bruise, as well as a matching black eye. Her mouth was oozing blood at this point. The male nurse bent over and began to gently help her to her feet, to at least get her to a cot. As she walked, her whole body began to ache. “What charming Troopers.” Nikita wince as the nurse sat her down and have her a bowl to spit blood into. Upon taking the bowl, she spit once before looking up to her savior. He was actually handsome, a olive skinned man with bright blue eyes. He had a chiseled face, hidden lightly by some scruff that was slowly making it’s way into a beard. A slightly crooked nose, and defined cheek bones. Not to mention a the smile that crossed his face shined like a star. As Nikita looked closer, she saw a scar on his right cheek, ever so faint. A possible childhood incident. His body was toned and well muscular, not bad for a nurse. 

As he tended to her ribs and held a cold rag on her jaw, her mind trailed off. Something felt so familiar. His strong hands held her body as he felt around to make sure nothing was broken, then it hit her. She knew that scar, because she’s the one who gave it to him. Many years ago, playing with sticks.

”Jax.” She whispered softly, his eyes shot up to her in confusion. A small tear went down her face. Her arms behind her back, she couldn’t hug him, but he knew instantly as well. 

“Nikita...” His arms swung around her, being cautious of her aching wounds, but it felt good all at once. He pulled back, holding her shoulders. 

”You’re alive!” He exclaimed in a hushed tone, trying not to draw attention. “You got away the day of invasion, I thought you died!” 

”I thought you were dead, too. How did you get here? Why are you working for them?” Nikita whispered. 

Jax looked around to make sure no one was listening before answering. He leaned in slightly and began to explain. “That day they came and wiped out the village, they took Jarvis and I. We grew up having a choice of what we would do to benefit the Order, or it was death. I chose this, at least I’d be saving lives and not taking them.” 

”What did Jarvis do?” Nikita quickly replied. 

Silence. It was obvious now what Jarvis chose that day. Jax looked to the ground for a moment before bringing his attention back to Nikita. “Let’s get you cleaned up. I have orders Ren wants to speak to you as soon as you’re ready.” 

Nikita frowned. Jax was alive, but unfortunately not playing the role she thought he would be in this war. At this point, she needed to be thankful for this possible ally.

It took forever for Jax to clean up Nikita. She was in rough condition, but at the end of the day, she’s had worse. After her wounds were tended, she was brought to a side room to shower and be dressed in new clothes. It was a jumpsuit like the one she woke up in last time she was aboard this ship, except it was much more low cut. The jumpsuit v’ed down to her cleavage, exposing more than she was comfortable with, but at least they gave her boots this time. Her hair was now washed and clean, free flowing without being tied up. 

Once in better state, despite being cleaned up, Nikita felt wretched. Her body hurt, her heart ached, and she was ready to be done. The only hope she had now was a male nurse back in the medical bay, and could only hope his heart didn’t belong to serving the First Order’s purpose.

Instead of being brought to the control room, she was escorted to what seemed to be a conference room of a sort. A long, black, steel table stretched through nearly the whole center of the long room, surrounded by matching chairs. In the middle, a set up for holographic projection. A giant window showcasing the galaxy around them, stars dancing in the distance. Nikita’s eyes landed on a Storm Trooper laying lifelessly on the ground, another rolling around in pain. Judging by red splattered on the suit of the lifeless trooper, it was her abuser her left her slightly more mangled than Kylo had originally found her. The two were dragged out through a side door by a pair of guards. Nikita’s attention turned to Kylo Ren standing tall, taking a few steps forward. 

”Leave us.” He instructed, the two guards behind Nikita instantly obeying and leaving the room, the door sliding shut behind them, Nikita and Kylo left staring at each other in the silence of the war room. 

”So it’s only justified for you to beat me, right?” Nikita remarked, referring to the Trooper who was reprimanded for his actions.

Kylo remained silent as he approached Nikita slowly. “You know the prophecy of Andromeda, correct? Of the daughter born of a sun’s wrath?” 

Nikita’s right eyebrow raised slightly at his question, but before she could answer, his long strides had him in front of her, inches away. Her chest began to heave with every inhale.   
  
“The daughter could burn cities if she wanted too. She was made of fire. A Phoenix.” Kylo continued. 

Nikita knew exactly what he was talking about. There was a story, claimed to be a prophecy, told to the Daughters at a young age. A girl saved from the wrath of war, originally born to a mundane couple. They called the story ‘The Phoenix.’ There were many stories like this one explaining creatures and people who seemed to be unreal and just a fairytale, but as to why the First Order believed it, was beyond her. 

”Those were stories, made to entertain children before they went to sleep. Stories of hope.” Nikita paused looking straight through the towering man in front of her. “You wouldn’t know much about hope, would you?” 

Kylo’s hand shot to her neck, but didn’t squeeze as hard as he had been known to. Nikita’s whole body flinched, but didn’t stand down from him. His eyes wandered from her plump lips, trailing down her long neck, to the V of her jumpsuit, revealing a good majority of her cleavage. She was... irresistible, intoxicating. He wanted to domesticate her to his each and every word. The fire that burned in her, the wild, free woman she was made him want her to bow to him even more. 

”Now tell me, little wolf. Where were you stolen from?” Kylo questioned, his free hand running up the curves of her body. 

Nikita’s breath came heavy, she felt her heat began to pool. Despite him being her captor, and whatever Stockholm syndrome this was, she couldn’t resist it. Her body seemed to melt under his touch, and every ounce of restraint she had against him disappeared with his touch. 

Nikita shook her head and tried to push him off. Struggling under this grip, he leaned in closer to her, hand still gripped tightly around her neck. His hand that slowly ran over her hip was now grazing her crotch. The leather glove went back and forth twice before he used both his hands to remove his helmet. He placed it on the table by them before pushing Nikita’s body into it, leaning into her. 

Her mind said no, but her body said yes. 

”The Daughters of Andromeda have some of the most beautiful women I’ve ever laid my eyes on. All so untouched and vulnerable when finally in a man’s presence.” He paused, his leather covered them running over her bottom lip. Nikita felt the bulge in his pants against her leg. “Now tell me, where were you born.” He whispered into her ear. “And I’ll make all of this pain disappear.”

Nikita wanted more, she has never felt so weak in a presence like this. Broken down and opened up for him to take anything from her, especially him. A million thoughts were running through her mind, but she knew this was going to be a test. She wouldn’t let Lisia’s death be in vain. His teeth nibbled on her ear for a moment as he pulled away, Nikita smiled and shook her head. 

”I was a fucking orphan, Ren. I don’t know where I came from.” Nikita watched his face change. “You might’ve killed your little Phoenix when you invaded my home and slaughtered those innocent women.” Nikita’s senses snapped back into place, realization that this act was only to get information out of her that she alone didn’t even know. 

Kylo’s blood began to boil, he pulled away and glared her down. 

”It’s a story, nothing but an escape from this reality. The Phoenix isn’t real, and if anyone was to be her, it would’ve been Lisia. Who was murdered by someone we should’ve been able to trust with everything.” Nikita stood, walking towards him slowly. “Or maybe it was one of the younger girls who had just arrived from losing their parents, still mourning over the loss of the only family they knew, just to be killed by your men and left in a pile to rot.” 

The moment Nikita was in arm’s reach, he reached behind her head and grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled it back to expose her neck. Leaning in to her ear, his warm breath tickled, he spoke softly, but with great intimidation. “Your home was burned to the ground, your sisters are dead, and you will give in to me. You will expose that power to me.” His free hand gripped into her hip as he laid a small kiss on her neck. Even with anger fueling Nikita’s blood, it set her on fire. She wanted more. She wanted all of it, but she wasn’t going to let him win. 

”I’m not the Phoenix.” Nikita spat as he pulled away slowly, still holding onto her hair. 

”You are, you just don’t know it.” Kylo grinned, pure evil dancing on his lips as he let her go. He grabbed his helmet and pulled it back on as he took one glance at her. “And you will belong to me.” His voice darker and mutated through the helmet made her body shiver. As he walked out, two troopers walked in. “Bring her to a cell, till she’s ready to...behave.” 

As he disappeared into the hallway, Nikita was brought back into custody and brought back to a cozy cell, left to sit on the hard floor and think about her past, where she wasn’t lying. She doesn’t know where she’s from, but there’s a male nurse who could help her. 


	6. Chapter 6

To actually sleep off some of the day’s events felt somewhat decent, despite the fact the sleep took place on a steel floor. Nikita’s wrists ached from being in cuffs, but that’s what someone gets when their a high level threat. She will take that as a compliment. Her body was finally registering the aches and pains now that it’s been about six or seven hours passed out on the cell floor. Her ribs hurt, her eye was bruised, as well as her jaw, not to mention, her stomach felt like a boulder had dropped on it.

Peeling her head off the floor, she sat up, stretching her chest, rolling her head letting a few cracks in her neck ‘pop’ out. Giving her shoulders a few rolls, her vision came out of the sleepy fuzz. Looking around, she saw there was a tray of piss poor food sitting at the door of her cell. Rolling her eyes at the fact she couldn’t even eat it with her cuffs restraining her hands behind her back. Was it a sick trick to get her to eat out of the bowl of porridge like a dog? Or were they just that stupid? Her mind wandered to Jax, curious if he was even thinking about his long lost friend being on this ship or if that bit of nostalgia wore off the moment Nikita left the medical bay. 

—

Kylo‘s morning consisted of a hot shower and preparing for another day. Once dressed in his dark clothing, he pulled on his helmet and began to make his way to control. Walking into the large room, Hux turned to greet him, but not in a regard Ren was expecting. 

”Please tell me you killed the whore.” Hux grimaced. 

Kylo turned to him and felt his blood begin to boil. ”No, she’s still alive and in custody.” 

”Ren, she’s going to eat you alive. She has no power, she’s useless. Kill her. She’s nothing but a hazard to this ship. She’s killed more men aboard this past week than you have in the past battles.” Hux instructed, spitting through his teeth. 

”She is MY prisoner and she will reveal her power. We just have to coax it out of her and figure out her weak points. Leave her to me. She has no power against me.” Kylo replied, trying to remain as calm as humanly possible. “That’ll be all.” 

Kylo began his march to the cell holding Nikita. Upon approaching, he saw the tray full of untouched food had been slid back out. “Is she refusing to eat?” 

The trooper shook his head. “No, sir. She is still restrained, we were told not to remove her cuffs.” 

Kylo stood in front of the door and as it slid open, his eyes landed on the poorly treated woman sitting against the wall, looking depleted and beaten. The bruises painting her face were dark and her silver hair was a mess from sleeping on the floor. 

”Well, good morning, starshine.” Nikita smirked deviously, not knowing what he could possibly put her through today. 

”Get up, you’re going to show me what you’re capable of.” Kylo demanded as the two Troopers shuffled in and picked her up, holding her arms tightly. 

”If you’re still on the Phoenix, nothing is going to happen.” Nikita glared as Ren lead the group out of the cell and to his training room. 

Kylo remained silent and left her ignored the whole way to the large training room. Upon entering, he turned and put his hands behind his back. 

Nikita took in the massive room of metal beams and dark materials. Different sections were placed evenly spaced throughout the great hall, even lacerations in the wall from a lightsaber. Probably from cranky pants from having meltdowns. The Troopers released the girl and she stepped forward. 

”Uncuff her.” Kylo demanded, the Troopers looking at Ren, and then to each other as if he had just spoken a different language. 

Nikita looked at Ren with a raised eyebrow. As excited as she was, there’s no way he was just going to let her have free hand reign. The one trooper stepped behind Nikita and pulled her cuffs off, revealing blood dried, raw and bruised wrists. She rubbed them gently, wincing slightly. It felt amazing to finally be free of those bulky things. Before she could say anything, Ren dismissed the guards and stared Nikita down. 

Kylo walked up to a table lined with her own throwing knives that were confiscated upon her capture. Her hands ran over them and she turned her amber eyes to Kylo who was just watching intently. 

”Go ahead, throw them.” Kylo gestured to the long throwing range that had a target at the end. A mannequin at the end, made of foam that resembled human skin. Nikita’s hands were running through her hair, pulling it into a long, thick braid to run down her back. 

Nikita wasn’t going to refuse the offer, it beats sitting in a cell all day. At least she can do something she enjoys, despite the circumstances. Picking up four knives, her hand flipping them in elaborate ways, dancing in her hands before she took the mini blade and threw it, the knife sticking right into the Adam’s apple of the mannequin. Tossing the next three, they stuck all into a tight group of the chest of the mannequin. 

”How do you know I won’t stick one in your neck, Commander Ren.” Nikita teased, picking up two more knives, twirling them in her slender hands. Facing the mannequin, taking stance, her arm pulled back ready for a force of release. As her arm swung forward, the blade released from her hand smoothly, tearing through the air silently. It collided between two more of her knives, creating vibrant sparks as it stuck into the mold down the range. 

“You couldn’t, even if you tried.” Kylo replied after the long silence. The moment as he spoke, he felt something graze his shoulder, followed by a loud clang behind him. Nikita was staring him down, eyes filled with rage. His head turned to see the graze in his clothing, followed by the warm stream of a little blood trailing from the fresh cut. Just a graze, but he knew it was her intended target. 

”You brought me here to mock my abilities? Question what I’m capable of? You arrogant ass. Then _fight_ me.” Nikita approached him slowly. 

His hands reached to the metal helmet and he pulled it off his head. With a intense impact, the sound of its collision echoed through the metal training room. Her fists were clenched tight enough, her nails began to draw blood. 

He stepped towards her, coming within inches of her. His pointer finger and thumb took her chin and he smiled. “Little wolf, I admire the ambition, but don’t be a fool.” Her right fist swung into his ribs, followed by a swift kick to his gut to back him up. A grin tugged at his lips as he recovered quickly. She went running at him, throwing jabs left and right, his large arms blocking each hit. As they maneuvered throughout the room, legs and fists flying. What felt like an hour, was only a minute of brute action. Sweat was rolling from both of their foreheads as they beat each other, both taking hits from one another. 

Nikita grabbed a wooden staff and began to swing at him. At this point, she was out for blood. His. On the second swing, his swift hands gripped the edge of the rod, pulling her close. He gave her a jab to the jaw, causing a loosened grip on the pole on her end. Pulling it from her, he swept it at the back of her knees, dropping her flat on her back. He jumped on top of her, fighting for her bloodied wrists and pinning them above her head. She thrusted her hips upward, causing him to lose his balance and throwing him forward slightly. She pulled her hands from his grip and swiped at his elbows, using her body weight to roll on top of him. 

There was not a chance in hell he was going to let her win, with that fire burning in her eyes, he knew she was going to try to finish the job she was given. He had her exactly how he wanted her though. Nikita was strong, he will give her that. A worthy opponent, deadly, and could see why she was a valuable asset to the Daughters of Andromeda, and Claudia’s biggest block in her own progression to power. 

Kylo head butted her as hard as he could, nearly knocking her out. Her body flopped off of him as she held her head in pain. He wasted no time to stand to his feet while she was incapacitated. Towering above her, he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up and threw her against the wall, holding her there with his leather gloves hand tightened around her throat. 

Kylo took in her beauty, even with a bloodied nose and mouth, she still outshined any other woman he has seen. Pushing is body into hers, he smiled deviously. “You fight well, but you will not beat me.” His eyes wandered to her chest, breasts nearly falling out of the jumpsuit. His tongue ran over his lips seductively, watching her amber eyes lock in on him, still registering him as her prey. 

”I’m sure you’re starving, maybe even want a warm shower.” Kylo said, watching her face soften slightly. “Or can I not trust you to at least behave for that?” 

Nikita was raised to be able to go without for as long as humanly possibly, just as the Andromeda way. The thought of a decent meal and a shower sounded incredible, but a dagger of betrayal towards her dead sisters stung her in the chest. Nikita nodded slightly, giving in to his simple offer. He slowly released her neck and backed away. 

”I’ll send for medical to come and look at your wrists.” Kylo mentioned, picking up a rag and tossing it to her to clean her lip and nose. “Be a good girl, little wolf.” 

”Nikita.”

Kylo turned to look at her, surprised not only was she just trying to kill him a minute ago, but now talking reasonably with him. He stopped in his tracks and waited for he to continue. 

”My name is Nikita.” The platinum haired girl added before bringing the rag back to her nose. 

Kylo have a slight nod and turned, a devious grin crossing his lips. She was giving in, and even for the simplest pleasure of existence. Grabbing his helmet, he signaled for two of the Troopers. That would have to change as well, now that she’d be uncuffed and out of a cell, security on her would have to increase. A few Knights of Ren at her side should do the trick. 

—

Nikita’s Troopers were traded with two Knights of Ren. Cardo and Vicrul, little bit more of a challenge if she were to pursue another escape. They escorted her to be fed in a dining hall, where she ate alone. A small meal of a few well cooked, honey based meats, assorted vegetables and fruits, as well as butter glazed rolls. Her energy began to come back, her body feeling somewhat nourished again. 

After her private dining, Nikita was brought to the medical bay to get her wrists looked out, and it was safe to say, they weren’t in healthy condition. Sitting on the cot, her eyes scanned looking for Jax, but he was nowhere to be seen. Maybe even medical workers got time off in the First Order. 

As she looked at the damage on her achy wrists, finally someone approached her. Her eyes looked up, a smile grew on her face. 

Jax. 

He stood hands on his waist, looking at the wounds, shaking his head slightly. “Christ, Nikita.” He pulled up a stool and sat, reaching eye level with her. “How long did they have you locked up?” 

”Most of it is trying to break them.” She spoke in a hushed tone. 

”Nikita, they get tighter the more you try to dismantle them. You’re lucky to not have purple hands, let alone hands in general.” He scooted in the stool, reaching into a cabinet to grab rubbing alcohol and some gauze to clean up the mess. His blue eyes locked on her wrists, Nikita watched intently. He has changed so much, watching as his large hands were ever so gentle with her slender ones. Turning her head slightly, she frowned. 

“Do you ever think of...leaving?” Nikita questioned softly. 

Jax huffed a small laugh, his eyes not leaving the girl’s wounds. “All the time, Nikita.” He paused for a moment, looking up to her. Tension in his jaw built as he thought about it. He took her opposite hand in to his, continuing the cleaning process. “I would if I could.” 

The hushed conversation seemed to pull the attention of the Knights as they stepped in a little closer to the two. 

Nikita glared at them for a moment, before wincing once Jax reached a part of the scab that was opened. “Ow.”

Jax rolled his eyes. “Where did you go?” 

The question shocked her. He reached into the cabinet again, grabbing a spray, spritzing it on her wrists, rotating them to coat them evenly. Relief from the pain following instantly. 

”The Daughters of Andromeda.” Nikita answered. “The day of the invasion, my mother put me in a pod and I was shipped off to a different planet. That’s all I remember from that day. Other than my father.” 

Jax listened intently, he knew exactly what she meant by her father. He had seen it too, from the window of the hut his family resides in. He too became an orphan that night. “Your mother,” he paused, Nikita instantly furrowing her brows. 

“What about her, Jax?” Did he know something that could possibly aid her in this crisis? 

”She told me about you. While we were all in custody, knowing the children would survive.” Jax paused, looking at the two Knights listening carefully. Nikita knew he couldn’t tell her, not here. Her head nodded, knowing that their conversation wasn’t safe. “There you go, all cleaned up.” He gave a forced smile. “Stay out of trouble, kid.” He rubbed her shoulder, the touch feeling the most comforting contact she has felt in a long time. He stood up and walked to tend to other patients. Looking at the finely wrapped bandages around her wrist, she frowned. 

All she wanted was to sit with him, just for an hour to get a sense that things weren’t as lost as they seemed. He was still without a doubt a beacon of hope on this ship. A long lost friend, finally reunited. Staring at him as he moved throughout the room, Cardo gripped his large hand around her bicep and pulled her to her feet, giving her a little push to walk. 

”I’m going, for fucks sake.” Nikita threw her hands up before following behind Vicrul, Cardo hot on her heels. 

They led her to someone’s quarters. Whether someone lived there or not, was beyond her, but she was to shower and bathe there, and even the courtesy of a new outfit. She walked into the bathroom, seeing the towel set on the sink, as well as a pile of clothes neatly folded. Nikita’s hand reached for the doorknob to pull the door closed, but a force held it back. 

”The door stays open.” Cardo instructed, holding the edge of the door tightly. 

”Are you fucking serious? Can I have some privacy?” Nikita snapped. 

”We are still under strict instruction not let you out of our sights.” Cardo replied. 

Nikita gave a passive sigh. “If I catch either of you looking, I’m putting a knife in your throats.” 

Cardo laughed. “Don’t flatter yourself, cunt.” 

”Glad we’re on the same page.” Nikita mocked.

The two Knights took stance at the outside of the door. Nikita began to strip herself of the jumpsuit, throwing it to the side on top of her boots. Looking in the mirror at her bruised and battered body, she frowned. Her ribs were the worst, from being kicked and Ren’s generous swing on her from the previous days past. 

Turning to the shower, her hand reached for the nozzle, water beginning to pour in a lovely pressure. As the water heated up and steam began to fill the room, she undid the braid in her hair, letting her long locks fall to her back, all the way down to her mid ass cheeks. Her fingers ran through her roots, loosening the hair, giving it the slightest lift from her scalp. 

Stepping into the shower, the water caressed her skin. The bandages came wet, she took them off and tossed them into the sink from the door of the complete glass shower. There was no privacy between the see through shower and the bathroom door wide open for the Knights to look if they truly pleased. Water covered her body, head to toe. The aches slowly slipping away, the blood and dirt going down the drain. It felt ethereal. 

Washing her hair with the lily scented soaps, she began to hear voices being exchanged outside the door. Nikita couldn’t make out what they were saying, but probably just some conversation between Cardo and Vicrul. Turning her back to the door, her hands washed at her skin, trailing down her curves, to her wide hips. Her hands reached to pull her hair over her shoulder when she felt the intensity of something behind her. 

”What the fuck did I say about looking, you fucking pervert?” Nikita spat furiously, turning around to see no Knights at the door, and a shirtless Kylo Ren. He leaned in the door frame, watching the water rush over her body. Her muscle definition she did have enhanced by the overhead lighting. 

He was silent, he just continued to watch the beautiful woman. More exposed than ever, her body just as he imagined under the tight jumpsuits. 

Nikita didn’t know what to say. He slowly began to approach, slowly unbuttoning his pants and letting them fall to the ground. His member already hard as a rock and aching. His dark hair ruffled and fluffed beautifully on his naked shoulders as he walked up the shower door. 

Nikita couldn’t move, frozen in place. He joined her under the large downpour of water, letting the water run over him. His finger traced up from her mid thigh, meeting her hip, then tracing over to her middle, going right through her perky, plump breasts. Using his thumb, he pulled on her bottom lip ever so slightly before pushing past her teeth, letting it rest on her tongue. 

”Suck it.” Was all that left his mouth. 

Her thick lips wrapped around it. Her tongue swirling around it as she slightly bobbed her head on it. 

”I beat you in one brawl and look at you, hungry for me. A strong woman, but unreasonably horny one.” He paused watching her lips deliciously dance on his thumb. Pulling it from her, he left her untouched. “I can’t get in your head, but I know you were pooling for me, wet as can be whenever you feel slightly dominated. Is that what you want, Nikita?” Both of his hands gripping her waist. 

Nikita has never felt this way before. She was no virgin, but this man has awoken something in her that has never stemmed before. Let alone a target, a monster, but yet he had her drooling just by simply making her feel for once that she wanted to be the one submitting. 

”Cmon, little wolf. You can’t deny it.” His lips parted slightly, reaching down for hers. 

Nikita hesitated for a moment, but his thick lips met hers and she couldn’t resist, her arms wrapped around the back of his neck as his fingers dug into her soft skin on her waist. Kylo pushed her against the glass, hands beginning to run all over her, feeling her every curve and mound. Tongues in battle, hungry for more. His lips left hers and trailed down her jaw, to her neck, leaving a bite. 

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t crave her the same. From first laying eyes on her, he wanted her in his grasp. Begging for him, breaking down her hard exterior and making her bend to his every word. He reached both hands under her ass, cupping her cheeks to lift her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist. 

Turning off the shower, their lips matched up again. Dripping wet, he carried her out of the bathroom. Walking down a small hallway, into a enormous room. He slammed her on the silk sheets, not caring if the water rushing off their bodies left it just was wet as Nikita’s center. 

”I’m going to break you.” Kylo whispered into her ear as his hand ran along her thigh. 

”I’d like to see you try.” She whimpered as his fingers trailed up her inner thigh, still resting on top of her. He propped himself up on his knees slightly, his free hand reaching for her throat, and squeezed down as he slipped two fingers into her folds, coating them in her juices. It turned him on even more, the thought of her secretly wanting this. His began to pump his fingers at an ungodly speed, her mouth gaping open, moans barely coming out due to the force on her throat. 

Without barely transition, Kylo pulled his fingers out and stuck them into Nikita’s mouth, her own taste dancing on her tastebuds. 

”Look at you, you knew I could make you feel this good, didn’t you?” He groaned, feeling the precum drip from this tip of his dick. Taking his hand from her mouth, he pulled her legs apart and slammed into her, his hands pinning hers above her head. He began to ram into her entrance ruthlessly, her screams filling the room, screams of pleasure. ”You’re so fucking tight, little wolf.” He groaned, her walls clenching around his dick. 

Nikita hated herself. She hated Kylo. She hated that she was loving this. Feeling so dominated made her feel as amazing as being the one in a winning fight. She couldn’t contain herself. Yet she wanted _more_.

Kylo’s large hands were big enough to pin both of her hands together and return the other to her throat as his hips began to leave bruises in between her thighs from the force of his thrusts. 

”Look at you, little whore of Andromeda. No one could make you feel this good. No one.” He grunted through his thrusts. 

Nikita felt Kylo’s index and middle finger circling by her pinned hands, when she felt the sensation on her clit, she knew. He was using the Force on her, in such a evil way. Her legs began to shake as her climax began to grow. 

His dick twitching with each thrust, hitting her in the g spot every time. It didn’t take long for her body to begin to shake and react to the oncoming orgasm. 

”I can feel you about to cum all over my dick, your dirty bitch.” He groaned even louder as he felt his own climax nearing. ”Cum for me, little wolf. Give me what you’ve been wanting me to do to you.” 

Nikita moaned louder and louder until her orgasm overcame her. Bliss filling her body as she felt herself contract and gush all over his member, her clit still being stimulated sent tremors through her body, her legs now shaking uncontrollably. 

”Look at _-fuck-_ you. Bending and breaking for me, knowing this is was you wanted. To be fucked like a good little whore.” With that, Kylo jammed his last thrust into her, spilling hot streams of his own cum into her, riding out his orgasm. 

Both breathed heavily, Kylo released her wrists and climbed off her. “Clean yourself up.” He groaned and pulled on his clothes left in the bathroom, pulling new tops from the closet. “Cardo and Vicrul will escort you back to your cell when your cleaned and dressed.”   
  
Nikita watched as he pulled his helmet on and walked out the door to the chambers. Now she knew where they had taken her. Kylo’s personal chambers. Sitting up, she pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in her hands. 

How could she be so weak? 


	7. Chapter 7

The shower couldn’t rinse away the sin she had just committed, let alone the regret and hatred for herself. Before being escorted back to her cell she had been dressed in slim fitting in pants made of a coarse material, a tight shirt that turtle necked around here very tightly, red emblems of the First Order on her shoulders. To top it off, the boots she had been wearing the past few days. 

Being tossed back into the cell after what she had experienced felt ridiculing. Laying on the metal bench, she rested her head on her hands and let sleep overtake her. 

—

Kylo received word from Cardo and Vicrul about a little male nurse sharing a very intimate conversation in the medical wing with Nikita earlier. He might not be able to pick Nikita’s brain, but he could most definitely infiltrate Jax’s. Standing in the private office, awaiting the nurse’s arrival, he looked over the books brought to him he requested. Old stories from the Daughters of Andromeda, hopefully something would give him a clue on how to bring out the power within Nikita, or at least find the one whom possesses it. 

The steel doors parted open, Jax and two troopers following behind him entered. Kylo turned to face the man who stood just an inch shorter than him, Jax’s hands folded behind his back, standing tall at attention. 

”Supreme Leader.” Jax bowed his head respectfully. 

“Nurse...Duveil is it?” Ten questioned, approaching him slowly. 

”Yes, sir.” Jax responded. 

”You’ve been through many of our medical bays, not even just here on the Finalizer. Your work is...admirable, but that’s not why you’re here.” His attention turned to the Troopers. “Leave us.” 

Jax swallowed what felt like a rock, resisting to turn and see the two Troopers walk out the doors. 

”Nikita, you know her?” Ren paced. 

Jax looked to his feet before returning his attention to the man in front of him. “Yes, sir. From working on her wounds in the medical wing.” He wasn’t necessarily lying, but Kylo knew that Jax had more information than just that. 

”Hm, from just recently meeting her?” 

Jax was silent, his eyes falling to the ground. 

Kylo stopped in his tracks, looking to Jax. “So you’ve known her...longer? Perhaps, from childhood?” He stepped closer to the nurse. 

Jax became uneasy, shifting on his aching feet. A pearl of sweat raced down his brow, his eyes meeting with the black visor of the helmet. His head becoming heavy and overwhelmed, Kylo was digging through his brain. He could feel it. Clenching his eyes in pain, a minute went by and Kylo finally released the man. Jax fell to his knees, hands fleeing to his head. 

”Not only do you know her, you _care_ for her.” Kylo huffed behind his helmet. “I would even say you _love_ her.” 

The nurse still crumpled to his knees, tears streaming down his face. He met eyes with Kylo, his face growing with complete hate. 

”You’ve known her since birth. Telling your dead brother you’d marry her, speaking into the stars how you’d find her again.” Kylo snickered. “Pathetic. I mean, I don’t blame you for your infatuation, especially now that she’s grown and the woman she has turned out to be. Truly any man’s dream.” The commander teased Jax. 

”Don’t hurt her, please.” Jax begged. 

”Oh, don’t you worry. That is not my intention with her, quite the opposite. I need her alive, and you know something I don’t. You know of her power, don’t you, Duveil?” Kylo pulled Jax to his feet, leaning in to the shaking man. 

Jax remained silent, refusing to speak word of the childhood of Nikita, knowing exactly what Kylo was looking for.

”She won’t like if I have to hurt you, Nurse Duveil. Spare her the hurt. She’s already lost so much.” Kylo threatened. 

Jax shook his head. 

Kylo lowered his head in disappointment, before returning his eyes to Jax’s. “Why can’t I see her in your memories, only in your thoughts? Did someone put a block on your mind?” He could have all the answers he wanted, but even the power possessing Nikita’s mind had seemed to block in everyone else’s mind as well. She was but a blur to Kylo looking in. “Not only that, Nikita’s mother told you years ago about her. About what she possesses.” Kylo’s grip 

Jax’s eyes were full of tears, and it wasn’t something to make the man do easily. Working in the medical field will expose one to all sorts of heart wrenching situations, but the thought of exposing Nikita, risking her safety when he swore to Nikita’s mother to protect her for years to come. “I was supposed to protect her, keep her from harm’s way. Find her once I was free of the First Order and protect her with my life.” Shame coating his tongue like venom. 

Kylo listened, but it wasn’t what he wanted to hear. “But what about her POWER?!” Kylo spat. 

”I’ll die before I tell you.” Jax’s face turning to stone. 

Kylo threw him to the floor, the two troopers walking back in to return Jax to his position in the medical wing. 

—

Nikita’s eyes slowly fluttered open, her eyelids still feeling weighed down by boulders. Lifting her head up slowly, her amber eyes scanned the room, the fog slowly fading from them. The sound of rushed footsteps reached the outside of her cell door. Muffled chatter followed by the screech of a blaster being shot twice echoed as two loud thumps followed. The guards. Her eyes watched the door intently as it slid open, revealing Jax, blaster in hand. Except he wasn’t dressed in his usual medical scrubs. He had brown pants that were very well worn, a jacket zipped to cover the v neck shirt underneath, and a backpack that was full of items. 

”Jax, what are you doing?” Nikita questioner nervously as he stepped in to remove her cuffs. 

”We don’t have a lot of time, we have to go.” He replied, throwing the cuffs down and taking the belt of knives off his hip. “I’m sure you’ll be needing these.” He smirked momentarily, watching her quickly strap on the familiar belt. He peeked his head out of the cell door, making sure no one was around. “Help me with these bodies.” 

Nikita dragged in one of the storm troopers by the ankles, resting the two in a small pile in a corner and shutting the cell door before they made their way down the hall. Fools to leave Storm Troopers instead of the Knights of Ren to guard her, but now they needed to make sure the Knights weren’t going to be in pursuit of them.   
  
“Where are we going?” Nikita whispered in the haste to a ship dock. 

”Anywhere but here. We just need to get to a ship and get the fuck out of here.” He replied, quickly pushing Nikita against the wall as a troop of First Order engineers walked by a corridor. His height protecting Nikita in a barrier of muscle and cologne. 

The moment he passed, Jax’s hand slipped into Nikita’s, pulling her along. “The first ship dock is just right up there. It won’t be long until they realize their most valuable prisoner is gone.” The hallway seemed never ending, full of twists and turns, Nikita was even surprised she made it out the first time. Upon reaching the dock entrance, two troopers stood guard. Nikita’s slender hands drew two knives from her belt and threw them right into the mesh necks of the suits, instantly dropping the guards. Running up, she retracted her knives, taking one last look behind them to make sure no one saw, they began on their pursuit for a ship. 

The dock was crawling with First Order members, preparing ships for departure. The two hunkered down by metal crates on the balcony, scanning the region for an empty ship. 

”They are getting ready for a mission.” Jax whispered.

”What for?” The silver haired girl replied in question, watching them load guns and supplies into cargo ships. 

”I don’t know, but it looks like people are going to die at their hands if they get in the way of whatever they’re going to find.” Jax mentioned, voice shaking slightly. “There!” He pointed, smiling softly. “Let’s take that TIE fighter. We can use the balcony to get as far over as possible, hop onto those crates and be in the ship. The hatch is already open.” 

Nikita nodded in agreement. “Let’s go.” The two began to scurry across the balcony like mice, avoiding being in sight of anyone below. As they reached the edge of the balcony, Nikita saw the grand entrance of the one and only Commander, escorted by the Knights of Ren. He seemed angry, per usual. Waving his hand around with every order. Nikita’s eyes couldn’t roll enough. Hurdling the railing, they began to hop down, Jax entering the TIE Fighter first, Nikita’s eyes met with Ren’s visor across the dock. Fuck. 

”Jax! Get it started! They know!” Nikita jumped in, the hatch closing behind her. “You know how to fly?” 

Jax felt a bead of sweat roll down his brow before shaking his head. “It’s been awhile.” 

”Fucks sake, move over.” Nikita ordered, switching everything on and strapping herself in. You could practically feel Ren’s wrath radiating through the whole dock as he commanded people to stop the TIE Fighter. The engine roared as it prepared itself for takeoff. Time was of the essence, and it was walking right towards the ship in all black robes. Nikita was flustered, buckling against time as she finally saw the lights go green, she began to steer and move towards the exit. People couldn’t move fast enough to block the wheels of the fighter, rolling right towards Jax and Nikita’s escape. Before Ren could even try to use the Force to hold back the ship, Nikita was flying away. Breaths heavy with anxiety, but now relief as the two runaways faded into the stars.

”Do you know anywhere safe?” Jax questioned, finally relaxing in his seat. 

”It just so happens, I do.” Nikita replied, a smug smile on her face. 

—

“You let her escape!” Ren exclaimed, fist slamming against the metal table in the control room. Looking at a group of Troopers. 

”She had help, Sir.” One of the Trooper responded. ”Nurse Duveil retrieved her out of her cell.” 

Ren’s hand quickly turned into a fist at his side. “You let a nurse escape with one of the most valuable assets of this war, take a ship, and manage to kill four guards?” His blood was boiling, fuming hatred for this girl’s cunning, yet lucky ways. He finally had her in his grip, and she slipped away like it was nothing. 

”I want her found within the next 24 hours.” Kylo demanded, before turning to Hux, who seemed to have a smug smile on his face, all due to Ren’s slight failure, of course.

”I told you she’d get the best of you.” The red haired general smirked before turning and walking away. 

Kylo stormed out of the room, heading straight to the elevator. As it closed behind him, his breath became heavy. This girl wasn’t going to outsmart him like this again. She’s too lucky to get away this time. 

He was going to make it hurt when Nikita was finally in his grasp again. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my snail self for posting so far and in between. Life be crazy out here. Hope you all are enjoying the story so far! As always, feel free to comment and converse. <3

The smell of ash and fire filled the room. Sounds of metal creaking, melting and crumbling surrounded the robed Leader. His chest heaved, each breath filled with more anger and annoyance of today’s events. 

Nikita had escaped once again, all thanks to Jax Duveil, her ‘dear’ long, lost friend from many years ago. Where they set track to, unknown. They could be anywhere in the entire galaxy at this point. 

Kylo’s helmet became claustrophobic to him, his large hands reaching up and stripping it away from his head, dropping the hunk of metal at his feet. 

A screech of the door to the now destroyed training room, Ren’s eyes didn’t even trail up to see who had joined him. “I ordered to be ALONE!” He stated sternly. 

The Chromed trooper, stepped forward. Phasma. “Yes, but you have a visitor, Commander. I think you’ll want to come immediately.” 

Ren shook his head slowly. “Unless it’s someone who is going to bring me back the girl, I will not be meeting with anyone.” 

Phasma shifted uneasily before clearing her throat softly. “It’s Claudia. She’s alive.”

Ren’s eyes shot up to meet Phasma’s visor. There was no possible way Claudia could be alive. Kylo had seen the remnants of Nikita’s anger filled killing spree on the cyborg woman. Standing up, he grabbed his helmet and pulled it back on. “Bring me to her.”

Phasma nodded and the two headed towards the control center. Heavy footsteps overtaking the hall as Ren pondered on how this woman was alive, let alone able to make it back to the Finalizer. There was no way she was going to be in one piece. Entering the control center, his eyes landed on a now mostly cyborg woman. Everything neck down, aside from a curved border of her right torso and arm were made of dark, slick metal. Instead of purple, red illuminated the spaces in the metal pieces. She wore a tight, mesh, black jumpsuit that glittered like the stars in space. Claudia was nothing less than classy, but nevertheless a snake in the grass. A ruby red, jewel he had never seen before marked the center of her forehead where Nikita so graciously did the most damage. Wiring ran on the sides of her face, into her scalp, where her hair was still dark as night and tamed as ever. Aside from the metal hard drive on the right side of it, a showcase of intricate gears through a transparent cover. 

”Miss me?” Her tongue still as smooth as a snake’s as she turned her attention from Hux to Kylo. 

”How did you make it out?” Kylo immediately questioned. 

”I have my ways.” A hint of poison in her reply. ”Where’s the little bitch at? I’m dying to see her.”

“She escaped, with help of one of our medical workers, Jax Duveil. There whereabouts still unknown.” Kylo huffed, approaching the duo. 

”Pity, I was ever so ecstatic to see her.” Claudia rolled her eyes while crossing her arms. “Has she exposed her power yet, at least?”

”No, she claims she’s not the Phoenix. I’ve read the books, I’ve done the research. There’s no way to know unless Nikita does it herself.” Kylo replied.

”Hmm. We have to find her. She will break eventually.” Claudia instructed.

Hux listened to the two intently before adding his two credits. “When we do, the rat needs to be locked up with no escape.”

Kylo took a breath, knowing what he was about to say would stump both Hux and the cyborg woman. “I don’t think she’s lying when she says she isn’t the Phoenix. In regards of her not knowing what she’s capable of, more than she already is. If she had the power, why would she hold it back when trying to escape?”

”You can’t be serious?” Hux snarled. “The Whore of Andromeda wouldn’t want us to know she has it. Sending us on goose chases for someone else. She’s hiding it, you very well know it.” 

Claudia nodded, her elbow resting on her crossed arm as she held an index finger to her chin in thought. “With how much my spies and I watched her, there’s no doubt she knows.” 

Kylo took a step forward. “She would’ve used it to protect herself and save her home. She is a pain, but there wasn’t anything she wouldn’t have done to protect the family she had and the home she loved. Even if it meant sacrificing herself to the First Order if it meant her Sisters were to live.” 

Hux chuckled, Claudia’s face in disgust. “My stars, Kylo. Are you going soft for the rat?” Hux sneered before turning. “They won’t make it too far with the TIE Fighter, they’ll need to land soon either for another ship or fuel. We will look into planets that were on the line of path. Claudia, do you have any idea where she might be headed to?” 

”I might have an idea or two.” Claudia smirked, following the red headed general   
  
Kylo stood back, staring out the window. He wasn’t going soft for Nikita, but he understood her reasoning. Any monster, even him, could understand.   
  
\--   
  
It hadn't taken long until the sheer panic of low fuel struck Nikita. Her eyes watched the lights across the board begin to flash. Thank Andromeda for the planet just barely out of view, inching closer as the TIE Fighter slowly began to retract speed.  
  
"Fuckfuckfuckfuck," Nikita mumbled under her breath, flipping the switch to hopefully retain enough fuel to get them to the planet, even if it meant for a rough landing. They needed to make it, or the escape was all for nothing. Alarms began to sound through the small cabin as Nikita's curses became louder.   
  
"What's going on? Why is it making that noise?" Jax questioned, eyes darting across the lightboard.   
  
"It appears we've ran out of fuel and the chances of making it to that desolate planet are pretty fucking slim." Nikita replied, irritation filling her voice. 

Jax began to strap in, knowing this wasn't going to be such a smooth ride, the planet approaching quickly now, but not quick enough. "What do we do?" He breathed heavily, watching Nikita pull on her own seat straps. 

"I'm going to put us into high speed, it'll get us to the planet, but we will have no fuel for landing. So, get on your knees and pray to whatever you might believe in." Nikita put the Fighter into the highest speed it could go, holding on tightly as they broke the atmosphere of the planet. Pulling the throttle back as they began to go down, she pushed for an emergency parachute to fly behind the descending ship. "Hold on!" 

Jax's eyes squeezed shut as Nikita did her best to bring them in safely, in hopes of avoiding a tragic death. The ship bounced off the solid ground, sending sand clouds into the air as they began to skid across the desert. The ship came to a halt after sliding to a slant. Heavy breaths filled the cabin as Nikita held the sides of her seat, Jax's eyes slowly opening. Relief flooding the two's bodies, they were alive. Stranded, but alive. A beep began to sound through the area and the girl unstrapped herself. "It's going to blow!" She struggled to get out, opening the hatch as Jax pulled his seatbelts off and followed behind Nikita, the two trying to gain traction in the sand. Making distance between them and the now self destructing hunk of metal, the ship's engine started on fire, causing small explosions through the ship. As the two stared at it from a distance, the heat instantly began to cook the two. 

"Where are we even?" Jax asked, taking in the large areas of sand and dunes around them, a few mesas surrounding the area. 

Nikita sighed, taking a look around. "Fucking Jakku." She began to walk west. It wasn't her first rodeo on this planet, she knew the dreadful area by heart. Lots of scoundrels she's had to kill make pit stops here during their trafficking. "Miserable fucking planet." She grunted under her breath. 

"Where are you going?" Jax questioned, chasing after the silver haired girl, hair shining brightly under the desert sun. 

"To find somewhere to eat, get a change of clothes, and a fucking drink." The girl replied, still trekking through the sand. 

Jax wasn't going to argue. His First Order uniform probably wasn't ideal for wherever Nikita originally had planned on going. 

It had felt like days, but was only about 5 hours of hard walking and getting beat down on by the sun. Nature was merciless, unlike the enemies on their tails. Nikita knew Kylo would be in pursuit of her, it was only a matter of time. They TIE Fighter didn't get them far, and to be on such a high traffic, junction planet was dangerous. The sunset painted the sky oranges and yellows, finally cooling off the heat of the desert. Torches and lights came into view. A trading post, thank the heavens. Nikita turned to Jax, who had stripped his scrub top and tucked it into the waistband of his scrub pants, he was glistening with sweat. Nikita's jumpsuit wasn't the most ideal thing to be going through the desert either, she wanted to bathe and wash the sand from every inch of her body. The sound of aliens and people alike came into hearing range, giving Nikita the slightest bit of hope. Approaching a stand with assorted goods, including water canteens and dried foods for long travels. Nikita threw credits down and began to chug water of the new water jug, handing one to Jax in the process. The water coated her dry throat and chapped lips, leaking down the sides of her face. She was too dehydrated to care. The music from a small cantina echoed through the bazaar, beginning to crawl with the night life. Ships still arriving in the distance as Nikita began to look for any indication of new clothing. A beautiful Twi'lek woman draped in silk cloth, stood adjusting the racks of clothing under a weathered canopy. 

The woman's brown eyes scanned Nikita, a devious smile dancing on her face. "You need new clothes, lovely?" Her finger tracing the assassin's arm. 

"Yes, actually. May we look?" Nikita too tired to care of the alien coming onto her. Maybe she'll cut her a discount. After the two searched the racks for about 20 minutes, Jax decided on simple brown pants, a black t shirt, and a brown vest. Nikita now was dressed in baggy, breezy, off white pants, fitting her slim waist perfectly. A crimson, sleeveless, high necked shirt now hugging her upper body, exposing just a hint of stomach between the shirt and pant line. Exchanging the heavy boots the First Order so graciously gave her with lighter boots that wrapped up to just below her knee. Worn slightly, but they would get the job done. Her hair now pulled in a high ponytail, strands of the platinum locks dangling on the sides of her face. As she exited the sad excuse of a changing room, which was just cloths hung up at neck level, she wrapped a long, sand colored scarf around her neck. It would help hide her face if the occasion ever arises. 

“Care for a drink?” Nikita grinned to Jax, after handing the credits to the Twi’lek woman. 

”I thought you’d never ask.” He replied, handing her the belt of throwing knives he generously held for her as she changed. 

The two trekked over to the cantina, mouths beginning to water at the smell of freshly grilled meat of some sort. 

A few hours passed as the two laughed and shared alcoholic drinks and a meal with each other. Finally enjoying the bit of freedom they barely achieved. The bar was lively, despite it being a small junction. Plenty of creatures and monsters crawled through on their own personal businesses. For the first time since being captured, Nikita was finally able to sit and process everything. 

As the laughter between the two long lost friends died down, seriousness overtook Nikita. “What made you decide to finally leave?”

Jax looked up from his half filled glass of alcohol, a look of confusion dancing on his chiseled face. “What do you mean?” 

Nikita’s amber eyes stared him down as she swirled the near empty glass of whiskey in her hand. Her cheeks slightly painted a soft blush courtesy of the tainted drinks. “Leave the First Order. Grab me and go, what finally sent little Jax over the edge?” Her words slightly slurred. 

He shifted uncomfortably in the booth, his hand reaching up to scratch his dark locks. “There’s a lot of reasons, but you and I finally reconnecting was when I knew. I wanted to do something right, not just for the good of the war, but to hopefully get rid of the guilt of not dying with my brother and promising your mother all those years ago...” He trailed off, knowing the conversation needed to be had. 

Nikita leaned in across the table slightly at the mention of her mother. “You need to tell me what happened that day. The day of the invasion.” Her tone was cold. This was information Nikita was kept from for years. She never knew what happened that day. The day she was put in a shuttle and shipped off to be raised as an assassin, no recollection of the home she came from. 

The olive skinned man chewed on his lip, wrapping both hands around his glass for comfort. Taking a deep breath, he straightened his posture and returned his undivided attention to Nikita. "The day they came, they were there for one thing only. A weapon made for destruction." Jax paused at the sound of a few male aliens starting to fight across the cantina. Nikita's attention didn't budge. "They were set on finding it, even if it meant burning an innocent village to the ground, murdering innocents, and taking slaves in the process. That's what they did." 

"They obviously didn't find it. Do you know who made it?" The girl questioned before sipping her whiskey. 

Jax nodded after a moment of hesitation. "Nikita, it was your parents." 

Her face became stone, she leaned back slowly, eyebrows scrunched furiously. "What did they make, Jax?" Her change of tone was enough to send a shiver down Jax's spine. 

Jax looked around to make sure no one was listening as his lips parted lightly, no words coming out.

Nikita slammed her fist on the table. "Goddammit, Jax. What the fuck was it?" Her voice raised enough to grab the attention of surrounding tables and connoisseurs. The bright blue eyed man let the onlookers eyes' stray from them before he shifted once more. 

"You." Jax replied, eyes instantly looking down to his drink. 

Nikita fell back against the booth seat, eyes looking up to the light swinging ever so gently above the table. The loud cantina seemed to die off in her moment of silence, memories of what she did remember from the day of the invasion flashing through her mind at light speed.

"They didn't know what they were looking for at first. The thought of a weapon being an 8-year-old child at the time didn't cross the materialistic minds of those bastards, but your mother and father knew what they had to do to prevent the world from ever knowing. That was until Supreme Leader Snoke caught on to your lingering power within the Force. The sensation of it was nothing like any Force user. It was destructive, powerful...everything the First Order could dream of getting their hands on to win this war." Jax went in depth, Nikita began to shake her head.

"I would've known if I had power, Jax. I've made it this far and have never once had touch with any sort of power." Nikita stressed, finishing off her whiskey. "They are looking for a lost cause."

Jax let out a distressed exhale as he lifted the mug to his lips, draining the rest of the beer. Setting the glass down, he intertwined his hands and gave Nikita a stare down. "You don't want to believe it, Nikita, but it's very fucking real. The First Order won't be the only people after you now that word is spreading. There are a lot of individuals in this Galaxy who want your power and will stop at nothing. Force sensitive folks can feel it, you are a disruption in everything this universe has ever known. You are the last piece of the puzzle." 

All of this information was a slap to the face. For once, she was silent. No remarks, no snapbacks. All over the woman was overwhelmed. 

"Which brings me to my next question. Where are we going from here?" Just as Jax asked, the doors to the cantina flew open, sand from the outside blowing through the entrance. The two snapped their heads to see a familiar face walking in, at least to Nikita. Her blood began to boil, her chest began to rise and fall heavily. She pulled the scarf over her head as she turned to Jax who had already done the same with his. "Who is that?" He whispered softly as Nikita hung her head low.

Amber eyes locked on the entrance as the Knights of Ren entered, led by Claudia. "Someone who should've stayed dead."

"How did they find us?" Jax questioned as he watched Nikita stand and slowly start to make her way to the separated side of the cantina, Jax trailing close behind. 

"I don't know, they shouldn't have found us this quick.” The girl replied, eyes looking around for an escape. 

Only the sound of drunken whispers and uncomfortable shifting sounded through the once lively bar. Claudia's steel heeled shoes echoed on the linoleum tile, heavy boots shuffling behind her. "I'm looking for a silver haired girl accompanied by a yummy little male nurse." She alerted the bar, a devilish grin on her face. 

Nikita looked to the end of the room to see a smaller window, it was going to have to work. Quickly making their way to it, Nikita grabbed a chair and threw it at the glass, causing loud commotion. Almost instantly, heavy boots made head towards the escapees. "Gogogo." Nikita pushed Jax through the window. As Jax tried to push his way through the glass, he felt a slice of glass on his abdomen. He winced, but kept pushing, Nikita saw the shard that victimized Jax and broke it off with her hand. "Shit, Jax, are you okay?" 

"No time, just go!" Jax yelled from the outside, his hand holding the wound. 

Nikita turned to see Vicrul heading her way. She gave him a soft smile, deviousness painted on her face as she slipped through the window with ease. "Tell your Master to eat shit for me." The girl teased before taking off running with Jax. Making their way through the bazaar, it came to attention the Knights of Ren weren't the only backup Claudia had with her. It was crawling with Troopers and First Order guards. "Fuck." Nikita mumbled under her breath. "How the fuck did they find us?" The two hunkered down behind a few wooden crates that were stationed behind a food vendor. 

Jax was oddly quiet. Nikita turned her head to see it wasn't just his wound keeping him quiet. He knew something she didn't. "Jax?" 

He was silent for a moment, his hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

"How did they find us, Jax?" Nikita pulled a knife from her waist, gripping it with full intentions of using it. 

He reached into his pocket pulling out a First Order data pad. Nikita slammed her body into Jax, pushing him against the crates, knife to his throat. Taking the data pad from his hand, her body kept the pressure against his wound, not caring if he was whimpering in pain. Going through the messages, he had been keeping in contact with someone on the ship.

"Are you fucking insane, Jax?!" Nikita held the blade tighter to his throat. Pure rage began to fuel her blood. "You led them right to us! I thought you were smarter than this!" She threw the data pad as far as she could, letting it die in the sand. 

"I'm sorry, Nikita. I'm so sorry." His bottom lip quivered as she pushed into his fresh wound. "I had to." 

Nikita shook her head. "Your brother would be ashamed of you. All of this just for me to get caught again?" 

"I couldn't lose contact, I'm sorry, Nikita! I still have friends back on the Finalizer that are worried about me, I couldn't let them think I died. I-" Jax tried to explain before strong hands gripped him. 

The girl threw him to the ground, staring down at him. She put her foot on his chest and leaned in, knowing the very pain it would cause. "Your fucking friends, Jax? The people who killed your family and made you a slave?!" Pausing for a moment as the sound of guards yelling to each other and shaking down vendors became closer. "You are nothing but First Order scum, and you ALWAYS will be!" Letting her foot off his chest, she began to walk away. 

"Nikita! We can still get away!" Jax yelled, trying his hardest to sit up. "I'm sorry!"

Nikita turned around and took a few steps towards him. "There is no 'we,' Jax. There never has been in my life, and there never will be. Enjoy the life the First Order has so graciously gifted you." Sarcasm thick in her voice. As she turned around, a hard hit to her head followed. As her body fell back into the sand, she looked up and saw Vicrul and Kylo's outlines, the night sky illuminated behind them. Kylo knelt down beside the Nikita as she slowly lost consciousness. 

"When will you learn, little wolf," Kylo paused, his hand stroking her delicate face. "You will never escape me.”

Nikita felt the darkness closing in quickly, but not before she could give him a familiar greeting. “Eat shit.” The two last words slurred out of her mouth as she fell far from the grips of reality and consciousness. 


	9. Chapter 9

There was something tranquil about watching someone so violent and hostile sleeping soundly. The calm before the storm. Kylo's eyes raked over the sleeping assassin, tied up and out like a light, chest slowly rising and falling. He didn't mind watching each and every breath of the sleeping terror. Jax cowered in the corner of the dim room, cuffed and sitting as silent as a mouse. His mind retracing every mistake he has ever made. The sound of Claudia's heels approaching behind Kylo, his statue frame not moving an inch, eyes still glue on the little wolf.

Claudia stopped next to him, her metal arms crossing as she gazed down at Nikita. With a wicked huff, a devilish grin was painted on her lips. "You seem...attached." Her words smooth, but nevertheless coated in venom.

Kylo didn't respond, the lack of reaction causing Claudia's smirk to fade. Shifting uneasily, her eyes scanned the woman lying unconscious on the metal bench. Jealousy began to fill Claudia's veins, the thought of knowing Kylo's mild, maybe even more so than that, attraction to the Daughter of Andromeda. "Don't forget, her devotion will never be to the First Order or to even you, Commander. I was the one who sent her to kill you." Pausing for a moment, Claudia wanted to hit him where it hurt. "Her cause will always be with the Daughters of Andromeda, and she will never forgive you for taking that from her." Her last sentence caused a tight grip around her throat. Her hands fleeing to the non physical grip on around her neck. Kylo turned to her as she gasped for her.

"Remember your place, Claudia. I'm sure Nikita will have no trouble killing you again." He inched in closer to her, the sounds of struggle music to his ears. "You are useless to the First Order now. I don't know why you returned."

Her lips began to turn blue, shame somehow cloaking her face even through the struggle of the Force being used against her. After a few more moments of clawing at her own throat, Kylo released her. Claudia mentally begging for air. Even being bionic, her lungs were one of the few organs still made of flesh. Dropping to her knees, she rubbed her neck, drawing in as much air as she could muster before her eyes looked up to Kylo.

"Get out of my sight." He hesitated momentarily, his attention turning to Jax, still moping in the corner. "And take him with you." Even through his visor, Claudia could sense the words spat through his clenched teeth. The woman stood to her feet, brushing the dust from her legs and walked up to Jax. Pulling him to his feet, she pushed him through the ship door, the hatch closing behind the two departees.

Kylo's leather covered hands reached for his helmet, the hiss of it's release echoing slightly through the small cell as he placed the helmet under his arm. On the Night's Buzzard, to have a prisoner cell was essential, but not a highly taken care of asset. The lights were dim in the trapezoid shaped room, yet still cleansly for the most part. A single window, 3 foot by 3 foot, showcased the stars around the ship. Where they were headed, being in the silence of space would be nice for a while. Walking to the window, he peered out of it, just as the sound of rustling from the metal bench caught his attention.

Nikita's eyes squeezed shut as she felt the throbbing headache take over, no thanks to a mix of a hangover, dehydration, and the brutal object of whatever Vicrul used to knock her out with on Jakku. The sound of soft cursing was all that came out of her mouth as she sat up to the best of her ability. Her eyes slowly wandered to the man making his way over to her. Towering above her, his hand reached out to her chiseled face. Letting his index finger slip under her chin and lifted her head for their eyes to meet. Anger fueled Nikita, but they knew the extra precaution to take by tying her up well. His eyes looked into her worn eyes, still glowing amber despite the redness that has formed along her waterlines, the dark circles under her eyes adding to her exhausted expression. Even for it being just a moment of silence, it felt much longer, but Kylo took in the moment of quiet, submissiveness from the not so silent girl. 

"Where are you taking me?" Nikita's lips pursed angrily as she glared into Ren's honey pot eyes. A dark curl dangling by his face while the rest of his raven hair was folded back so delicately from the constant hand running through his locks. 

Kylo was taking in her beauty, even in this condition. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't craved her since their last encounter. "The Oracle, but there's a stop we need to make before then."

"The fucking Oracle? From the storybooks?" Nikita shook her head, pure disappointment on her face. "Are you still on brash idea that I'm the Phoenix?"

Kylo shrugged his shoulders, letting his finger slip from her chin and back to his side. "There's a reason I can't hear your thoughts or why everyone's memories of you are...tainted." His voice calm, but still stern and deep. "They've been hiding you from all the galaxy to see."

Nikita shook her head slowly, taking in the words coming from Kylo. "The Oracle isn't real, the Phoenix isn't real. You painted this image in Jax's head, too. You have everyone believing in a false hope, or for you, a easy ticket to a win a war that you don't deserve to win. The Resistance are allies with the Daughters of Andromeda, and after hearing how you castrated them, it won't be long until word starts to spread of what you did to those innocent women, this war will be over for you." Nikita tried to remain calm, but the thought of the lifeless, burned bodies back on Rathia that once were her sisters, pained her heart. "You took EVERYTHING from me, even if these fairytale stories were true, what makes you think I would EVER use that power to aid the cowardly group you call the First Order. You are controlled by a raisin who claims to be a 'Supreme Leader,' and when he comes to pass, you will be just the same. Powerless and weak." Nikita's eyes had fire in them, her words hitting Kylo hard. His tranquil attitude began to sink away and began to match her rage. 

Kylo inhaled deeply, searching for a bit of patience in the breath. "You underestimate yourself, little wolf. Aren't you even the slightest bit interested in what power you could possess?" His voice as smooth as silk, enticing nonetheless. "You could do anything you wanted, have anything you could possibly imagine. That power is unlimited and unchallenged. At my side and with the First Order, I could make you the most powerful woman in the galaxy as we figured out to master something so powerful. You would be feared by everyone, even me." He paused, knowing his next words would strike a cord with her. "I could give you a home no one could ever take from you." 

Nikita's breath became heavy with rage. How dare he? Her eyes never strayed from his, any intimidation he tried to muster with her would not phase her in the slightest. She had a home, it was taken from her at his hands, and before that, it was taken by the raiders where her parents and village were slaughtered mercilessly, but it was all because of _her_. The 'weapon of destruction' everyone was so desperately searching for. Guilt pained her, washing over her like an uncontrollable wave as her eyes faded, face lowering to stare at the ground behind Kylo's feet. At this point, Nikita didn't care for Kylo to see this moment of self-defeat and self-loathing. Lisia, her parents, Jarvis, Jax, all of her dead Sisters, their blood was painted on her hands and she would never be able to wash away the crimson stain. 

Kylo watched her intently, knowing her mind was racing a million miles an hour, processing everything. He didn't expect his words to have this impact, but the sense of pride that it did boosted his already high sitting confidence. This alone would change how things panned out between Nikita and the First Order. Guilt was going to drive her to find out the truth of her power, and that's all Kylo needed for now.

"You have a purpose, don't let it go to waste."

Her vulnerability was a near turn on for him. Seeing a woman as stubborn and strong minded finally break under the pressure of her own past was a sight to see, as sadistic as it was. Nikita's stare stayed locked on the floor, her lips beginning to move, trying to find the words to say. 

"I will _never_ join you." Nikita's voice shook with a mix of rage and the pain of choking back tears of frustration and pain of that she has lost. Her eyes looked back up to Kylo, now glossed over with the tears she refused to let fall. "You have taken _everything_ from me without batting an eye. You have stripped me of a home for a second time, killed the people I love, all for your own fucking gain, and you want me to use a power I don't have to do the same to others?" Kylo took a step back as her words became filled with burning fire to the ears. "How do you see your cruel and wicked ways justified?"

Kylo's fists clenched within the gloves, leather tightening around his hands as his blood began to boil with each word she continued with. 

"You are NOTHING!" Nikita spat at him, nails digging into her palm enough to draw a single drop of blood. 

Kylo's breaths became heavy and filled with an uncontrollable rage, the strain it took to not lash out on her, but that would put him back further than he already was. If he let his short-temper get the best of him now, the process would be pushed back even further. 

Nikita let out soft chuckle. "If we find the Oracle, I won't be the only one she has to speak out. Are you prepared for your own truth, Kylo Ren?" Her eyes full of a sense of vengeance when the realization hit her. "Say the Oracle was sitting deep in the mountain pass of the Moridia Mountains, beyond the Cursed Forest full of wicked creatures that hopefully will kill you before the insanity the forest brings out of you does, are you prepared to hear words spoken to you that will forever change who you are? Because I don't think you are. Your mind is blocked, full of delusion the First Order has tainted you with, and I believe you are hiding more than you care to admit." 

Kylo jaw was clenched tightly, his teeth grinding as he began to shake with fury. "ENOUGH!" 

Nikita shook her head, slowly standing to her feet. "I don't think you quite know what you're getting yourself into, Ren. It's power so ancient, not even your pretty, little red sword would stand a chance. You won't know fear until you step foot on that planet, and there's nothing I can do to help you chained up and tucked away." Stepping closer to him as he glared down on her. "So tell me, Kylo, are you ready to dance with the devil?" 

Kylo remained silent, staring into her amber orbs with his brown scapes of heaven. Nikita was right, despite her being his prisoner, she knew the stories, the way to find the Oracle, what obstacles that lay between them and the mountain pass, but he wasn't prepared in the slightest to accept she needed that freedom. It was for his cause, though. During the intense stare down, a knock sounded through the cell. Their eyes not straying from each other despite the interruption, a voice sounded that sent Nikita into an instant rage. Her head turned sharply to the door before returning to Kylo. He knew in that moment, any peace Nikita had made with herself had just been lit like a fuse on a dynamite stick. 

"Commander Ren, we are approaching the planet." Claudia stated through the door before it slid open. Purple eyes locked with the eyes of silver haired wolf, a smug grin growing on the bionic woman's face as she stretched out and arm to lean against the cell door. "Well, well, well look who's awake." 

Nikita's nostrils flared with the amount of air she was heaving through her nose, lips pressed together tightly before she lunged at the woman, using both cuffed hands to swing at her. Before contact, Kylo grabbed Nikita, pulling her back into his grip. 

"LET ME GO!" Nikita screeched enough to grab attention of Vicrul and Cardo down the hall. 

"I suggest you find a leash for your little dog.” Claudia teased, watching the prisoner in front of her thrash in Kylo’s grip. 

Kylo’s arms tightened around Nikita, but the swift stomp of her foot to his right foot causing him to wince, his grip slipping on the ravenous girl. Nikita jumped at Claudia, fear instantly coating the cyborg’s face as she was tackled with brute force. Two fists began to wail on the woman’s metal face, sparks from the wires on her flying as Nikita ruthlessly used the weight of the cuffs and her fists to repeatedly punch Claudia from all angles. 

Cardo and Vicrul’s footsteps sounded through the halls as the view of the two women fighting in the doorway of the cell came into vision. Kylo grabbed Nikita, reaching under her arms pits. Pulling her from Claudia, he backed up to the window, Cardo and Vicrul swooping down to pull Claudia away from the rabid wolf. 

Black liquid oozed from the snake’s nose, her metal finger wiping it away, slightly smearing it onto her upper lip. “Beat me all you want, Nikita. Lisia isn’t as lucky as I am, she will remain dead and rotting on the tombstones of your slut Sisters.” An evil snicker filled the room. 

Nikita’s eyes were hungry with fury, it felt sanity had been stolen from her and replaced with the soul purpose of making Claudia die as slowly and painfully as her Sisters did. The two Knights grabbed Claudia and removed her from the scene, the cell door shutting behind the trio, leaving Kylo in a room with a predator. A very hungry predator. 

Aggravated, labored breathing from Nikita filled the silent void of the room, fists still around her biceps, holding her back from either a.) potentially hurting herself trying to get out or b.) causing more casualties in general.

Kylo’s grip slowly released as he noticed Nikita’s rage did down, followed by her sharply turning around. “Either you get rid of her, or I will. You can’t keep me in these chains forever, Ren. Not if you want to survive.” Her words calm, but the rage is still there. 

Ren nodded, stepping past her as he headed to the exit of the cell. “Then I suggest you learn to behave yourself, little wolf.” He paused momentarily in front of the cell door, slightly looking over his shoulder. “Good girls get what they want.” The door hissed open as he pulled his helmet over his raven locks, leaving Nikita to her own company.   
  


———————-

Despite Claudia’s announcement of near arrival, Nikita had been left sitting in the cell for at least another 2 hours. Her eyes locked with the same moldy spot on the wall across from the one she sat slumped against. Every passing footstep gave her the slightest bit of excitement of getting the hell out the musty prison, but each time she was disappointed.

She couldn’t help but wonder where she would be if Jax had just been trustworthy. Maybe they could’ve gotten a decent night’s rest, woke up the next morning and found a new ship and be far away from harm’s way and headed to the location Nikita had originally planned for, in hopes any surviving Sisters would rendezvous. 

Her long nails picked at the rough calluses on her palms, trying to distract herself. Kylo did say they had a stop to make. He made it out to be she would have some sort of involvement with it. They had been in the same spot now, waiting to land on the planet for god knows how long. But the sound of thrusters kicking on perked the assassin up. Standing to peek as to where they were taking her, she saw a sandy planet just ahead. Squinting her eyes as they approached the atmosphere, nostalgia began to fill her mind. Nikita knew this place. Maybe from a mission? 

Upon landing, heavy boots stopped outside the cell door. 

”Fucking finally.” The girl muttered under her breath. The door opened, revealing Cardo and Vicrul once again. “How charming, they sent the dream team.” A forced, sarcastic smirk plastered on her lips as Vicrul shook his head, reaching out for her arm. Pulling her towards Cardo, his arm too gripped her free bicep, starting their long walk down the hallway where a large group of Troopers, Engineers, Claudia, and Kylo stood, waiting for the ramp to descend. The rest of the Knights of Ren joined the party, holding Jax secure in their grip. 

Nikita looked at him only for a moment before returning her attention to the now descending ramp. Sand blew up the ramp, causing squinted eyes and heads turning to keep it from getting in her mouth. Jax’s sympathetic look was peering into the side of Nikita’s platinum head. Her head turned sharply to look at him. 

”Nikita, I’m sorry.” Jax whispered, voice shaking and full of guilt. 

”You should’ve thought of that before you betrayed me, Jax. What’s the point of escaping when we just end right back up where we started?” Nikita felt no remorse for him. He is was whipped by the First Order, if he wanted to do what was right, he would’ve left everything behind for the better good. 

”Enough.” Ap'lek shook Jax harshly. 

Nikita turned her head back to glare Claudia down, a smug look on the bionic woman’s defined face. The crew began to walk down the ramp, Nikita being at the very back with her personal guards left her last to see where they were. 

As the heat hit her ivory face, she took in the sunset on the horizon. Two suns dancing just above the end of the desert. Her mind began to race. She knew those suns that were painted red by sandy air. The oranges and yellows painted the skies beautifully, leaving a beautiful purple and pink hue just on the edge of the plateau. As they escorted the party further from the ship, large mesas and orange mountains of rock caught her eyes, the different lines in the rock showing the levels of corrosion over the centuries. Her eyes locked with the remnants of a village. Some houses still in tact, but nonetheless a ghost town left completely abandoned...but not by choice. 

Kylo stopped, waiting to walk near Nikita. As she reached him, Cardo and Vicrul released their restraints on the girl and let Kylo accompany her on the walk. 

“Does any of this look familiar, little wolf?” He questioned deviously, the sound voice in his mask much more ominous and spine chilling. 

Nikita didn’t reply, still reminiscing over the smell of the dirt, the feel of the cracked desert ground on her soft boots, the sunset that burned with beauty.

“Unbind her.” He instructed, both Cardonand Vicrul hesitating, but received no reassurance from Ren. There hands fumbled Nikita’s restraints, releasing her from captivity. Her slender hands rubbed at her bruised and aching wrists before looking to Kylo. ”Follow me.” He led just a few feet in front of her as Troopers began to fan out and make sure they were the only creatures wandering the village. Nikita followed hot on Kylo’s heels. She was too hell bent on figuring this place out to even care Claudia was watching her like a hawk. 

Kylo stopped at a hut that was still standing somewhat tall, aside from the years of neglect and being weathered from sand storms and brutally warm summers. His gloved hand pushed the broken door open, creaking sounding through the rock built house. Upon entering, the overwhelming smell of dust and dirt filled Nikita’s nose, but it didn’t stop her eyes from scanning the entry way. Tattered tapestries hung from the ceiling, cobwebs accompanying almost every corner, broken down furniture throughout the rooms. Kylo stopped in the middle of a large, what used to be living room, and looked to the girl. 

“Why did you bring me here?” Nikita questioned sternly, her eyes meeting his helmet’s visor. 

Kylo let out a soft laugh, which came through much more mutated and darker due to the helmet. “Do you not know where we are, little wolf?”   
  
Nikita’s face shuffled to a look of annoyance. “No, obviously I don’t know where we are.” 

Kylo took steps towards her, closing in a few feet between them, towering over her. ”I think you should take a look around.” He offered mysteriously. Nikita waited to break the locked stare they had on each other before taking a few steps down a hallway. Reaching a room, where the door had been torn off it’s hinges and left on the bedroom floor to rot, her eyes landed on a small bed. A child sized staff sat in the corner of the room, accompanied by an assortment of large sticks that matched the staff’s size. Walking out of the room, she made her way further down the long hall. There was much more inside the hut than the outside perceived. The closed bedroom door caused Nikita to nervously choke down a wad of salvia before her hand reached for the dusty knob. Opening it slowly, her eyes wandered from the floor up to a queen sized bed, and on it lay a skeleton, not completely decayed. Fragments of rotted flesh hung from the bones, visible to what the corpse’s raggedy clothing didn’t cover. Nikita has seen many vile things in her life being a Daughter of Andromeda, but it’ll never cease to make her uneasy upon a sight like that. Staring at the skeleton, taking in the fact bugs and maggots have made the body a long term home. Nikita stepped further into the room, taking in the surroundings. It was a body of a woman, remnants of hair still in tact with the scalp. Blood stained sheets from a wound this person might’ve obtained. She must’ve come here to die after being wounded, to leave this world peacefully in the comfort of her own home. Nikita cocked her head to the side slightly upon seeing a metal band gripped in the rotting hand. Approaching slowly, out of irrationality that the corpse would spring to life, she pulled the bracelet from the lost soul’s hand and read the engraved part. 

Her heart sunk, a hot tear leaving a wet trail on her cheek. The word was barely legible, but it was enough to help Nikita realize why Kylo brought her to this place. Glossed over eyes returned to the skeleton, Nikita’s bottom lip shaking as her grip tightened on the bracelet. 

Storming out of the hut to find Kylo waiting outside with Vicrul and Cardo, her heart was pounding in her chest, purely with rage.

”You are a sick, sadistic pig!” Nikita raged, her index finger pointed at him. “Did you know?” She paused in front of him, waiting for a response.

Kylo stood tall, hands behind his back. “I figured you would like to know-“

Nikita cut him off mid sentence. “Know what? Know my MOTHER died ALONE, bled out from a wound from the day your sick people invaded my village?!”

Kylo listened before waving his hand, dismissing the two knights at his side, but they knew not to stray far with the wolf waging war. ”You deserve to know where she is and how it ended. I thought it would bring you peace.”   
  
“In what way? Seeing her decayed body clutching the only thing she had left of her daughter? Knowing my father was dead in the street?” Nikita paused for a moment, a look of confusion purely for her own self, crossing her face. Memories long forgotten began to flood her mind. Stumbling back, her head began to turn sharply, looking around as everything came back to her. Moments from the past long before she was a Daughter seeped into her consciousness overwhelming each inch of her core. 

The pain she had blocked out, the smallest memories she had buried...at least she thought she did. Nikita looked to Kylo, her chest fighting for breath. “You found a way into my head.” 

Kylo nodded before taking a step towards her, pulling down the hood over his helmet. “The block on your brain was some powerful work done by someone when you arrived to the Daughters, knowing how valuable you really are. There were very few things that could unlock it. You hadn’t remembered Nurse Duveil until you arrived to us and needed care, that alone resurfaced buried memories. I wondered what would happen if we found where you were born and raised from Nurse Duveil through some...helpful guidance, he would eventually tell us where you both originated from.” 

Nikita stood silently, eyes locked with Kylo.

”Nikita, think of your potential, the power you could possess. This is all for your own good. I’m helping you.” Kylo’s monotone voice gave Nikita no sign of empathy towards her. 

”My own good? This is for the First Order's own good, _Commander Ren_." Her voice filled with sarcasm to taunt his name. "You bringing me here was cruel and heartless. To see my own mother in that condition after all these years made me realize the cause I fought for with the Daughters." 

Kylo inhaled a deep, annoyed breath. "They made you weak, you care too much and they are holding you back from being one of the most powerful individuals in the galaxy." 

"They didn't make me weak, they made me into the person I am today. What about you? Your mommy and daddy issues seem to run pretty deep." The moment the last word left her mouth, a leather hand connected with her throat, mercilessly squeezing into the sides of her neck. 

"You will not speak of them again. You will obey your Commander." He threatened, bring her face closer to his helmet. Nikita's hands gripped and clawed at his wrist as she struggled for air. "I can take whatever I want. Including you, little wolf." 

The two locked in a stare down before Kylo dropped her into the sand, gasping for air. It was for a few moments before a chuckle rose from Nikita's throat. "You're not a commander." Her amber eyes glanced up to him, a look of disgust painted on her chiseled face. "You're barely a soldier." 

Kylo huffed and turned to walk back to the ship, signaling for Cardo and Vicrul to take Nikita into custody once more. As the cloaked devil approached the ship, he turned to Claudia who was smiling sadistically from watching Nikita being choked out. "Prepare the prisoner for the mission. We make for the Oracle." He instructed the snake of a woman, taking a few steps he stopped abruptly and turned to barely look over his shoulder. "And if I hear of any complications between you and Nikita, I will gladly put you where Nikita last left you." Kylo threatened before continuing on his way.

Nikita would give in to him, it was only a matter of time. Regardless, he was going to turn her into a war machine, more so than she already was.

One way or another. 


	10. Chapter 10

If it wasn't apparent, the idea of Claudia 'preparing' Nikita for the journey wasn't well played out. It ended with Nikita smashing the cyborg's head numerous times into the steel floor, leaving Vicrul and Cardo to be the new 'chambermaids.' They stood facing the wall as Nikita changed into the slim fitting leather pants, as well as the low, turtle necked skin tight shirt that she tucked into the pant line. They also gave her a nice shawl that had a cape going down her back that reached her mid calf. Pulling on her boots, Cardo and Vicrul exited the cell momentarily. Nikita gave a small shake of the head as she tied a double knot in the boot's lace. Bringing herself to her feet, her slender fingers began to fumble with the mop of silk hair on her head, pulling it into a sleek ponytail, exempting the few thick strands dangling on the sides of her face. The sound of the cell door reopening grabbed her attention, expecting Kylo, to her surprise, it was Vicrul on his own. His eyes wandered over Nikita through the security of his helmet. 

"Mmm, where's your butt buddy?" Nikita remarked, standing as she adjusted the bulky, black scarf around her neck. 

Vicrul let out a soft huff as he took a few steps in. "I was going to offer you a some food, but not with that attitude." He paused momentarily, awaiting her reaction. 

The snarky smile faded from her lips as the grumble in her stomach would win the battle against her stubborn nature this round. Vicrul held out his gloved hand, a peach sitting in his grip so delicately. Nikita didn't hesitate to take it and bite into the juicy fruit, the drops of sugary fruit running down the side of her chin. Using the back of her hand to wipe the juice away, her eyebrow raised to Vicrul. "I suppose I owe you a thank you." 

"No need, even prisoners deserve to eat." He sat down on the metal bench, completely letting his guard down with the wolf. "I would say Kylo hand picked your outfit. You look like his female doppleganger, scarf and all." He teased. 

Nikita rolled her eyes as she took another bite of the delicacy. It wasn't a lie, the poor girl looked like she was a female Kylo, but at least she wouldn't freeze on the mountain pass when...and if they ever reached it. What was kind of making her mind ponder was the fact Vicrul was sitting in her cell, ever so nonchalant, playing good cop. 

"The Daughters of Andromeda, tell me about them." Vicrul requested. 

The girl sat on the opposite bench, still working her way to the pit of the fruit. Anger started to fizz slightly at the mention of the late society. "Are you taunting me?" 

Vicrul shook his head. "No, I genuinely want to know. I've heard of them, but never had the opportunity to learn more." 

Nikita still gave him a look of doubt, but finished the bite of peach left in her mouth before continuing. "Well, that would beat the purpose of a secret society, wouldn't it?" 

The man held the scythe in his hand tightly as he sat up from slouching against the wall. He propped the long weapon against the bench before reaching up and taking off his helmet, revealing a surprisingly younger face Nikita was imagining. He had boxy, yet chiseled features, scruff ever so subtly covering his lower half of the face, yet a rather defined mustache that tapered into the stubble. He was...handsome. In a rough and worn way, very handsome. Nikita was silent momentarily, taking in the dark hair pulled back into small braids to keep the shoulder length, wavy hair out of his face. The smirk on his face taunted Nikita, knowing she was not expecting what was under that helmet. "Cat got your tongue, darlin'?"

The girl shook her head and threw the peach pit to the side. "No, just thought you were an old, wrinkled fuck under there." Giving a devious smile, she leaned back, slender arms crossing. "I wasn't far off." 

Vicrul snickered. "Ya, sure you weren't." He placed the helmet on the bench next to him. "So, the Daughters of Andromeda. Tell me more, how did you end up in their hands?" 

Nikita huffed, chewing on the side of her cheek slightly. "There was an invasion on my home planet, the one we just visited. My mother put me in a pod and sent me off to Rathia. The Mother, the one chosen after years and years to guide the rest of the Daughters, was named Yerta. Her and my mother knew each other, and knew if something were to ever happen to her and my father, that's where I would go. From there, Yerta was my adoptive mother and I was raised and trained to become who I am today. That's what I was told, anyways." 

Memories of her life on Rathia flooded her mind, even the ones from the very beginning that were the faintest of all. From the moment she arrived, to the day of the where all of it was stripped away. 

"I'm sure you're just trying to influence me to 'join the cause.' So, thank you for the company, but you can go now." Nikita stood up suddenly, walking over to the window of the cell, staring out into the stars. 

Vicrul sighed and stood, taking a few steps behind her. "I'm sorry for everything you've lost, I couldn't imagine." No words came from the woman. He looked to his feet nervously. "And if you ever need to confide or talk, I am a good listener." He turned around, pulling his helmet back to it's rightful spot on his head, hand reaching for the scythe. 

Nikita waited from the door to open and close again to wipe the hot tear that escaped down her cheek. 

An hour went by in the solitude of the cell before someone came to retrieve Nikita and bring her to the front of the ship, where the Knights all waited for the briefing. They left her unbound, but still heavily guarded. She stood tall, hands behind her back, one hand gripping her opposite wrist. Her chin held high to show no weakness to the people around her, Nikita saw the approaching planet outside the window. She knew exactly where they were at, and it sent a chill to her bones. 

Trédol. 

The planet housed nothing but pure evil and certain death, but also an Oracle, according to the folklore of Nikita’s people. The monsters and creatures roaming the planet were gruesome and terrifying, not to mention, the locals weren’t the best hosts, due to their delicate taste in cannibalism. Granted, the planet housed beautiful scenery of all types of climates, it wasn’t the most ideal honeymoon location. 

Nikita stepped towards Kylo, her eyes not leaving the approaching planet. “Ren, you need to think this through. You will lose all of your men on this mission if you go through with it.” 

The commander stood tall, eyes peering through the helmet on the planet as well. He knew the risk, but he also new the possible reward if all went to plan. “You are to guide us to the Oracle.” He instructed looking to Nikita. 

“I have no weapons or respect from any of the people on this ship. People are going to die.” Nikita warned. 

Kylo’s attention turned to the assassin. “It’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make.” The helmet made his voice even more intimidating, the words sounding so cruel and heartless. 

Nikita’s eyes stayed with Kylo’s mask momentarily before turning to watch the landing of the ship. He didn’t understand how much he was truly about to lose due to his selfish ways. The planet was laced with forces outsiders couldn’t even imagine, not even those that were Force sensitive.

The feeling of another’s eyes on her backside grabbed Nikita’s attention. Turning to see Vicrul standing with the other Knights, mask encasing his face, she could almost feel the empathy radiating. Sympathy for the lack of acknowledgment from Kylo. 

“Sir, permission to speak?” Vicrul stepped forward. 

Kyli turned sharply on his heel at the request and gave a slight nod. 

“With all due respect, I think it would be in our best interest to listen to the prisoner. She seems to be educated on the planet and it’s risks. We want a successful mission with the best possible outcome. We don’t even know if we have the appropriate weapo-“ He was cut off by the sudden raised hand of the Commander. 

“I will not stand to hear this pathetic rant. I have gave my orders and instructed everyone as to what they will do. Are you questioning my ability as a leader?” Kylo stepped closer to Vicrul. 

The Knight shook his head. “No, sir. I won’t speak of it again.” 

“Good, prepare for landing.” The tall, robbed man commanded as the troops began to prepare for the final landing. Nikita looked to Vicrul with a saddened look in her amber eyes. A ‘thank you’ spoken solely through facial expressions as the knight turned and followed to the ramp. Kylo stayed back with Nikita and once everyone had left the two to each other’s own presence, the towering commander approached Nikita, leaving little space between them.   
  
Her eyes wandered up to him, furrowed eyebrows and fire dancing in her eyes as his fingers reached to her chin. “You pity my Knight.” His words more soft now. 

“I don’t pity anyone that sides with you.” She hissed back, smacking his hand away from her face. 

“Oh, but you _do_.” Kylo gave a soft chuckle of annoyance. “He showed you the slightest bit of mercy and now you believe he is your ally. You believe you can confide in him.”

”You sound jealous.” Nikita smirked, taunting him. 

The sound of stretching leather as his fists tightened at his sides, his hand quickly reached for her neck. Squeezing the sides slightly, he leaned in to her ear. “Yet you spread your legs for me and not him at instant touch. I have nothing to be jealous of. Now you will be a good little wolf and take us to the Oracle.” 

Nikita snickered, the thoughts of their shared intimacy flashing through her mind before she removed his hand from her neck. “That planet is going to eat you and your pathetic troops alive, Ren. There are forces you won’t even be able to touch, but they will skin you and leave you for dead. You have no idea how to protect yourselves either. You think blasters and a saber will keep you alive? This place is not for the weak minded and unspirited.” 

Kylo took a step back before grabbing her bicep. “I suggest we get started then.” He began to escort Nikita off the ship, the smell of the forest overwhelming the senses. The Buzzard had landed in a clearing by a large waterfall, the black rocks glistening with the falling water, the soothing sound echoing through the tree line. Other ships had been waiting for their arrival, Ren at least knew better to bring more than just the reinforcements on the Buzzard. Troopers unpacked crates of weapons and supplies into the dirt clearing. It truly was a beautiful planet, but what lurked beyond sight was hideous. Nikita took in the vibrant greens and tropical plants, knowing this was just one of the many climates. There was no way to land on the mountain pass where the Oracle resided and it would be no walk in the park to get there either, Kylo at least knew that much. The sun was dancing towards the center of the sky, yet the weather was cool aside from the humidity.

Kylo’s grip on Nikita’s arm was tight and torturous, he threw her towards the group of Troopers and Knights preparing packs for the trip. “Prepare her a bag of supplies, we leave once everyone is prepared.”

One of the Troopers cleared his throat. “But sir, it’s going to get dark soon. Shouldn’t we wait till sun-“ He began to choke out instantly, dropping to the ground after a snap of the neck. Nikita gasped, eyes shooting to Kylo.

“Does anyone else want to question me today?” Fuming rage danced off his aura as the people remained silent. “Good, now get her ready.” He stormed off, Nikita watching him head towards a tent. 

Nikita raised her eyebrows, a stressed exhale escaping her nose. The tension was high, but everyone continued about their tasks and orders. 

While Kylo took time to himself and prepared for the journey, Nikita was in the process of being put together like a pack mule. A giant backpack of supplies was assigned to her, yet no weapons. They’d leave her uncuffed, but also unarmed. The assassin knew the risks they were taking by doing this, Claudia knew nothing of this place. She was the only hope they had at survival, stars, they probably didn’t even have a map. 

Nikita sat on a rotted log in the clearing, two Troopers standing heavy guard behind her as they awaited to leave the base. She bit into an apple, watching everyone around her with keen eyes. Her mind wandered to the morbid thought of her deceased mother back on her home planet, still laying on the decaying bed without a proper burial. She couldn’t help but wonder if her father’s corpse laid in the sand where he was struck down that horrible evening. There was a tinge of hope that this could be real, that their sacrifice, along with her deceased Sisters’ wouldn’t be for nothing. 

The sound of footsteps sounded from behind her as legs crossed over the log she sat upon. Turning her head as she took another bite of the apple, her eyes rolled. Jax. His light eyes dancing on Nikita’s face, screaming for forgiveness. 

“Nikita, please talk to me.” He begged softly. 

The girl let out a chuckle, staring at the near completely eaten apple core in her hand. “What is there to talk about? You betrayed me.” 

“I tried to tell you, I had people back on the ship. They needed to know I was alive.” He replied.

“You weren’t ready to leave your pathetic First Order life behind, Jax, I would’ve kept you safe. But fuck me, am I right?” Her eyes shot to the nurse sitting next to her. “This,” she gestured around, “is on _you_. I trusted you and you chose them. Your brother would be disappointed.” Her words were like venom, and she knew they would sink into her long lost friend’s skin, deeper than intended. 

“Well, they are trying to help you figure out your power. How bad can that be?” Jax instantly retaliated. 

Nikita couldn’t help but laugh in frustration. “Do you even hear yourself, Jax? They are trying to use me for their own good, to bring war upon innocent people, for power. Not the good of mankind. Open your fucking eyes. I don’t know what they did to you over the years, but this is not the Jax I was separated from all those years ago.” 

“You don’t understand what they’ve taken from me either, Nikita. My family, my brother, my home, MY LIFE. I was going to look for you, your mother told me moments before she died to find you in the future and protect you.” He paused. “I had nothing when they took my brother and I, forgive me for trying to build a life out of shit that was handed to me.” 

“You had your opportunity of freedom with me, but you let it go for your fucking crew back on the Finalizer.” Nikita spat. 

Jax shook his head, tongue rolling over his bottom lip before pressing his lips together furiously. “I thought I was doing the right thing getting you out of that cell, I thought I had an idea in my mind, but it seems my judgement was clouded.” He turned and looked at her, eyes near glossy with tears. “I thought I loved you, Nikita. I was willing to do anything for you, but you’re no better than the heartless Commander in that tent.” He stood up, but before walking away his next words felt like a slap across the face. “You two truly deserve each other.” With that, he stormed off.   
  
Nikita chewed into her cheek, still trying to register the words that had just emerged from the olive skinned man’s mouth. Throwing the apple core into the water, she kicked the dirt before the Trooper grabbed her shoulder and forced her to take a seat back on the log. “Get your fucking hands off me.” The trooper raised his hands in surrender, backing up slowly as Nikita sat there, the gears of her mind rotating a million miles an hour.

——-

Kylo leaned over the table surrounded by the troop leaders, looking at an old, dingy map. It was faded and half of the words were in a language he has never seen. His pride was too much to ask his little wolf for guidance, mostly due to her sarcastic remarks and the taunts that would follow. Claudia stepped next to him, his eyes near rolling to the back of his skull. He couldn’t stand the woman, especially now that she was around all the time being her mission on Rathia would be considered ‘complete and successful.’   
  
“Don’t give input, you were an imposter behind those walls.” Kylo spoke, the helmet changing the sound of his vocals. 

“I know the map. I’ve seen it before.” Claudia paused, turning her head slightly to him. “Why don’t ask your hound.” The woman didn’t know when to stop, even when threatened. The only reason she wasn’t dead was because Hux seemed to admire the cyborg, and killing her would cause unnecessary drama. 

“You will not speak of her in that regard, do you understand?” Kyle threatened. Eyes of the people surrounding the table awkwardly strayed to anywhere else in the large tent. Looking back to the map, he pointed to their current location. “We are currently here, in order to reach the mountain pass, we have to travel through this forest and travel up river. Speeders and machinery tend to malfunction, and it’s pointless to risk it in the first place. If all goes to plan, it should be a two day travel at most.” Even though Nikita warned him of the dangers, he knows it’s a stretch to put a time limit on such an unknown planet. The traditional ways of Nikita’s people were the way to survive, and Kylo wasn’t going to write that off. If that’s what it took, then so be it. “And one last thing, we listen to the prisoner. She is knowledgeable on the planet, it’s resources, as well as the dangers.”

Instant whispering among the group, one speaking up. “Why are we to listen to the prisoner? She could lead us astray, Sir.” The woman piped in, hands tucked tightly behind her back. 

Kylo shot his attention to her. “It is her life on the line, as well. Do not question me. We leave now. Prepare your squads and have those staying behind secure the camp down.” With that, he made his exit. 

Nikita sat silently, digging the heels of her boots into the dirt as the fast footsteps approached her. Her amber eyes trailed up to match the dark visor of the helmeted Commander. He instantly grabbed her bicep and lifted to her feet. “Follow me.” He ordered, Nikita raising an eyebrow as she followed him into the tree line, just barely out of sight of the camp. 

“Where are we going?” She questioned, looking back momentarily at the fading camp. As her head turned back around her body was slammed with slight force into a large tree. “What the fuck?!” She grunted as Kyle pinned her shoulder with the pure brute strength. 

“I have told my troops to listen to your orders and advice to reach the Oracle. This is your one and only warning to not go against me.” He threatened. Feeling her chest heave nervously, her eyes filled with a glimpse of hope, almost.   
  
He was really entrusting her to lead the way? She knew this place and the ways to avoid certain death, she had herself to keep alive too. One wrong move, she was good as dead like everyone else going on the mission. 

“You’re nervous.” Nikita replied softly, using her free hand to calmly grip his wrist and pull it off her shoulder. 

“I’m not scared of death, little wolf.” He returned in a calmer tone. 

“Neither am I, but that’s not what you’re nervous about, Ren.” A small, devilish grin tugging at her lips. “You’ve been thinking about what I said. What the Oracle will say about you.” 

“Tread carefully, little wolf.” He responded taking a step closer to her. 

She let out a soft chuckle. “You’re _terrified_ to think I could know all of your secrets once we reach whatever is in that mountain pass.” 

Kylo’s breath became heavier, muffled through the helmet. His hand quickly reached to her throat, gripping it slightly. “I’m not the only one terrified of falling victim to a monster. I can tell your body language shifts the moment you see me, thinking of what I can do to you, how I can make you feel. I bet your dripping wet right now, just thinking of the last time we were alone in lust together.” His words like satin, going right through her skin, and she was absorbing every moment of it. “You want to hate me so much, but you can’t, you know I can give you exactly what you want.” A pause. “Everything, little wolf. Just,” his hand trailed from her throat, to the middle of her chest, “give,” continuing down her abdomen to her pooling heat. “In.” He grazed it softly. 

A small whimper escaped her blushed lips, her cheeks becoming rosy with anticipation and embarrassment, solely he could make her melt at his touch, his words, his...everything. Her stomach was in pleasurable knots, she could feel her heartbeat through every vein. The forest around them seemed to disappear, the thought of anyone walking up was out of mind. In that moment, Kylo had her wrapped around his leather covered finger once again, but then again, Kyle was pretty tightly wound himself. The jealousy of Vicrul from earlier being a slight fuel of the current fire burning in him. 

“I suggest we get moving before sundown then, Commander Ren.” The girl teased, her hand gripping his wrist and pulling it away from her, kindly returning it to his own side. “The monsters will be waking up soon.” With that, she trailed off back to camp, trying to hide her own arousal. 

Kylo watched, feeling his bulge pushing against his pants, he shook his head and followed behind her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is who Vicrul looks like, love this look.  
> https://thumbs.gfycat.com/QuestionableThoseBream-small.gif


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! Just wanted to touch base with everyone reading this story, the very few of you. I'm sorry it's taking so long to update, but in my downtime I've been adding bits and pieces and it's finally here! The next update will be in god knows how long, due to my new bundle of joy! She arrived October 15th and my fiancé and I are just happily thriving in this newborn bubble. Hope everyone is staying safe with the virus and craziness! -ladyraptor

After short preparation, the troops were off to find an Oracle, with low hopes and the small faith in the assassin to lead them. As they marched through the thickening forests, just the sound of heavy boots against the woodland floor and then occasional small talks amongst the duos and trios of blaster armed Troopers.

Nikita walked proudly, yet cautiously, eyes never straying from the darkening tree line as the light faded from the sky, painting it with hues of purple, yellow, and orange. Considering the late start, they made it a fair distance, but it wouldn't be wise to stray much further after dark. Nikita stopped, turning back to Kylo who followed closely behind her.

"We should make camp." She mentioned sternly.

Kylo approached her, taking a glance around the open clearing. "We keep moving."

"I don't think it's wise to linger after dark. There are far more worse things to worry about than reaching the Oracle within a night. You're the one who bestowed me as line leader, and unless you want to watch the people you do have to be picked off one by one by either the creatures lurking in the dark or the whispers of the woods, I suggest we stop here for the night."

Kylo glared through the mask, Nikita could sense his irritability even though his face was hidden. "Set up camp." He ordered, his eyes not leaving the girl in front of him. The rustling of unpacking and set up beginning instantaneously.

———-

The smell of beans and overly preserved food filled the area as it cooked over the crackling fire. Nikita stared at the flames, watching the flames dance, shouldn't help to be drawn to it. Her ass ached from the rough log she sat upon, but it's about as good as she could do for a chair.

Her little bubble of silence and disassociation was popped by a familiar voice. Snapping her head to the side, a helmet-less Vicrul sat next to her.

"Careful, don't let your Commander see you talking to the prisoner." Nikita teased, before turning back to the fire.

Vicrul gave a toothless, crooked grin and a small huff of laughter. "You seem to know this place well."

Nikita let out a dismal sigh. "Not because of travel, but the stories alone of the past." She replied, picking up a larger stick next to her foot to draw aimlessly in the dirt. "A beautiful planet, really, but filled with more evil than the First Order could ever dream of."

"What do you mean?" Vicrul raised his eyebrows.

Nikita sat up straight, shifting with unease. "The Daughters aren't just assassins for people. We kill... things, as well. Monsters and creatures. Hired to take out pests causing distress on villages or just overall problems that just can't be solved. This planet is crawling with them." She paused reminiscing momentarily of the years she spent gutting and slashing in the name of Andromeda. "I don't doubt you've crossed such obstacles yourself among your missions serving as a Knight."

Vicrul gave a shake of the head. "I'm sure nothing as life changing as a Daughter of Andromeda." His soft eyes watching intently, the flames dancing in the reflection Nikita's amber gems for eyes, slowly looking to the sly grin tugging at her plump, blush lips.

Kylo emerged from his tent, seeing the two new 'friends' conversing among each other. His fist tightened furiously, a smidgen of jealousy slowly filling his veins as his grip whitened his knuckles. Her hatred for him wasn't a burden, but a challenge in his eyes. He was near sick with himself on how much this insignificant girl infected him with a incurable disease. Watching her smile dance on her wicked lips, all due to the words of one of his own knights made his blood boil. He had a taste of her and it would never be enough to fulfill the ongoing growing hunger. He met her eyes for a moment as she strayed her attention from Vicrul's conversation, knowing she sensed the jealous rage from across the camp. What made it so frustrating for him was the fact he still couldn't penetrate her emotions. Her memories were a small achievement, but the soul fact he couldn't feel what she felt was tearing him apart. Piece by piece, which in now time would turn into more.

"Your master seems to be angry." Nikita chuckled softly, upon turning her head back to Vicrul. "Better run off before he kills us both."

Vicrul frowned, but didn't hesitate to stand from the log. "Well, I hope to hear more about your monster hunting in the future." He turned to walk away, but turned his head slightly, barely looking over his broad shoulder. "Sleep well tonight."

"You too."

As Vicrul exited the clearing, joining Cardo and Ushar who stood along the tree line, Nikita knew the fuming captor would have a few words. Especially after his confrontation on the ship about Vicrul.

Kylo rounded the dying fire, watching as Nikita pulled the peeling pieces of bark off the stick she had been holding, as if she were trying to distract herself from his towering stance.

"You two still seem to be growing quite the bond." The mask still sitting proudly on his head, the mechanical voice sending chills through Nikita.

"For someone who wants me to join the First Order's cause, you sure are opposed to me making alliances with your men. If I had to say any better, I'd say your jealous, Ren." Her cheeky comment giving her the slightest amusement.

Kylo was speechless. "I suggest you retire for the night and quit trying to fuck my Knights."

Her eyes shots up to him, the smug grin wiped from her face. Dropping the stick, she stood up quickly, the space between her and Kylo barely a foot apart. "If I wanted to fuck them, I would." Her words bitter to the taste.

"Mm." Kylo hummed before grabbing her wrist and pulling her to his tent quickly. Throwing her through the canvas door, she turned quickly, hands in front of herself connecting with Kylo's chest as he approached her quickly, giving him a shove back.

"Oh, little wolf. I've been dying for you to give me a reason to punish you." His hand shot to her throat, her slender hands quickly gripping his wrist, fighting the force he had on her. "You seem to enjoy taunting me."

Despite the grip on her neck, that familiar devil smile reappeared. That stupid, enticing smile that could fold the hardness of the Commander like a chair. Kylo knew she held the same guilt of getting a kick out of this little game they seemed to be learning how to play. Bringing the woman to her knees with the ripe force around her neck, those eyes melted his insides as they stared from far below is looming stance.

"Open your mouth." His words shook her.

Her lips hesitant as the grip around her neck loosened, but they parted ever so slowly, just to have them forced to fit the leather, gloved thumb. Her lips fitted snuggly around it, her tongue taking in the taste of dirt and worn leather as it danced gracefully among the pressure.

Kylo's pants began to become tight in his groin region at the slender tongue of his little wolf, taking in each stroke. Withdrawing his thumb slowly to tug down at her bottom lip, he knew she was coming apart, but so was he. Guilt seemed to subside as the overwhelming lust for this woman in the moment filled him.

"Look at you, coming undone at the simplest touch." Kylo reached for his helmet, removing it slowly. Long, raven locks falling onto his shoulder. Nikita marveled at him. Oh, how she loathed him with her whole being. but she craved his very touch that made her feel like stardust. He set his helmet on the small cot before pulling her to her feet. She could feel his very breath grazing her lips as the space seemed to close just from the nature of being drawn to him. Leaning in, both of his hands grabbed the sides of her chiseled face and pulled himself into her. Their lips connected roughly, fighting for dominance. Their tongues became entangled, the sounds of intimacy filling the tent. His left hand retreated from Nikita's flushed face, trailing down to her breast. Groping it, he felt her nipple harden under his touch, giving his thumb reign to trace and run over it.

Nikita let a small moan slip through the hungry kisses, the grip on her face slowly going to the back of her head. His hand grabbed the base of her hair, pulling it back to expose her neck, letting his lips dance slowly from her lips, to her jawline, soon connecting with the softness of her neck. The kisses turned into a tender bite, digging into ivory flesh.

Kylo let his hand stray from her breasts to her heat, rubbing gently through her pants. The two's pair of hands began to work vigorously at each others' waistbands, the heat of the moment blocking the sounds of muffled storm trooper talk around the fire that burned brightly outside.

The commander pulled away, still inches away from her face as he moved her back to the cot. "You resent me oh so much, but no matter how strong you are, you can't resist...this." Throwing her back onto the cot, his fingers looped into the waistband of her pants and undergarments, pulling them off her legs with ease, tossing them to the ground. The coolness of the air caused goosebumps to rise to her skin, the sensitivity of Kylo's touch causing the butterflies in her stomach to dance. Pulling his own black trousers down, he gave his already very erect member a few pumps with his leathered hand, the pre-cum dripping down the tip.

"Oh, little wolf," he mumbled softly, his free hand slipping to his mouth, teeth biting the tip of his index finger to pull of his glove, hand instantly returning to her dripping core. "You're pathetic, look at you spread open for me, just me. Even if any of my Knights could manage to get you in this state, you'd think of me the whole time. No one can make you feel as good as I do."

His middle finger and ring finger slipped into her entrance without word, causing her back to arch into his touch, a moan following as he began to pump his fingers with no mercy as he stroked his own dick. "Don't let the whole camp hear you, any respect they might have for you will be gone." 

Withdrawing his fingers, he used her gaping, moaning mouth to his advantage to make her taste the commotion he causes in her. Her lips wrapped around his fingers, Kylo watching with his dark eyes as she sucked his finger cleans of her own juices. Pulling them from her mouth, he didn't give her moment to think before plunging into her entrance, thrusting his hips ruthlessly. Her moans filled the tent as his thrusts became more intense, his hand reaching for her mouth to cover the animalistic sounds coming from her.

Nikita hated herself indefinitely in this moment, as much as she hated the man doing ungodly things to her. What felt euphoric, was causing her pride and self-respect to combust into nothingness. Moans filled her throat, not being able to escape her soft lips that were now encased by Kylo's strong hand, his other gripping her hip hard enough that were would certainly be bruises left behind. His grasp loosened as it snaked across her lower abdomen, to her throbbing clit. Drawing circles with such a touch, she knew she wouldn't last much longer in this state. The oncoming orgasm began to build in her stomach, sending waves of pleasure through her body.

Kylo saw her eyes begin to roll to the back of her skull, and the tightness of her let him know she wasn't far from climax, causing a devilish smile to cross his face. Nothing fueled him more in this moment to know only he could make her melt in his very palms like this. Her moaning became erratic and he wasn't far from her. His hand jumped from her clit to her throat, squeezing it tightly, other grip remaining on her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Only I can do this to you, no one else, Nikita. Don't forget it!" He whispered into her ear in between thrusts, upon that, she felt her body shake and clench with orgasmic relief, Kylo filled her up with hot ropes of cum at the same time. He rode out their orgasms, thrusts becoming sloppier by the second. A bead of sweat rolled down his hairline, crossing his forehead. He pulled out of her and began to pull on his pants, looking at the girl who sat up to do the same. 

"Get out of my tent." He instructed, making his way over to the table to look over his datapad, in case there had been messages from the ship. Seeing there was no connection, he groaned and threw the device onto the table, to turn to see Nikita buttoning her pants and redoing her hair quickly.

"You act like I want to keep you company," she paused with a small laugh, approaching the canvas exit. As her hand gripped the fabric and pulled it aside, she gave a small look over her shoulder. "You're the one who can't keep your hands off me, Ren. Make sure you swallow your pride too." He slammed his fist into the table as Nikita made her exit.

She wasn't wrong, and it made his blood boil. He couldn't resist her, but he was going to make sure she felt just as guilty for their entanglements.

\-----------------------------------

The night creeped by, the only sound was the fire down and crackling of what left of coals, with the occasional muttering of StormTroopers who were up keeping watch. Nikita slept soundly in her own tent, sleeping as well as she could on the cold ground. Everything was tranquil for the moment, then the sound of a man screaming awoke the whole camp. Nikita shot up, wide eyed, scrambling to her feet. The guards that were posted at her tent were nowhere to be found, but the chaos began to brew quicker than her mind could register. Exiting the tent, she looked around and saw everyone rushing to the treeline of camp, seeing Ren exiting his tent just as rushed as she was, Nikita knew that they weren't the only ones occupying the area. Storming over to the Commander who already had the guards who had been on watch frantically explaining what was happening.

"Sir, he was drug into the forest by...something!" The one sputtered, shaking in fear.

"Get everyone up, the camp is under attack." Kylo instructed, hand gripping his saber. Just as the StormTrooper began to run off, another scream echoed through the frenzying area.

Nikita saw the soldier being drug through the dirt, right into the darkness of the woods. "Fuck." She muttered under her breath, before turning to Kylo. "Give me a weapon! You don't know what you're up against!"

He shook his head. "Under attack or not, you're still a prisoner!" He growled as he made his way through the camp.

"You don't understand, Kylo!" Nikita yelled, following closely behind.

He turned quickly, grabbing her throat. "You will address me properly!" Throwing her to the ground, she looked up at him with furious eyes, pushing herself back to her feet as quick as she could. "Now, stay out of the way!"

Nikita furrowed her eyebrows, turning to see Claudia rushing out of her tent. Just as Nikita was making her way over to her, something gripped her ankle, and before she knew it, she was being drug through the dirt at an alarming speed. Trying to grasp at anything she could, her nails clawed at the dirt and gravel, a scream leaving her lips. A hand gripped her forearm, pulling her from the brute force that was dragging her to impending doom. The grip released as she was tugged upwards to see a masked Vicrul.

"Thanks." Nikita's chest heaved, trying to catch her breath.

Vicrul grabbed his scythe from the ground that he dropped in rush to save her, giving her a quick pat to the shoulder as reassurance. "Don't mention it."

She followed him over to the group of huddled Knights and remaining troopers, Ren's saber glowing bright.

"What the hell is it?" Ushar questioned, standing ready.

"Not human." Nikita replied, eyes narrowing to adjust with the darkness to the best of her ability. With that, the grip was back at her ankle, a black, tentacle tightened as it pulled her back to the ground. This time, Vicrul wasn't at her rescue. No one was.

Kylo heard the shriek of fear from not a trooper, or even one of his Knights. Seeing his prophet being drug through the dirt with ease, he chased after her. The last thing he saw was those amber eyes filled with fear, being dragged into the darkness. 

"Find her! GO!" He commanded, the Knights and handful of men ran into the wood. Running closely behind him, he felt a sense of fear and loss at seeing his little wolf taken by the one of the planet's many monsters. Not just for the purpose that she had a role to serve to the First Order, but a small warmness in his heart for the girl, that he refused to even admit to himself that he cared about the Daughter of Andromeda.

He heard her screams echoing through the trees, all he could think was how she was being torn apart. Eaten. They don't even know what they're up against. Maybe if he had just given her a weapon. Another thought of what Snoke would do upon finding out if she was slaughtered this evening. He ran after the trail line of her drag marks. It wasn't even far from camp that he saw her lying unconsciously in the dirt, her body caked in her own blood. 

"Nikita!" He yelled, disarming his saber and put it back into it's holster as he crouched next to her. Rolling her over and pulling her into his lap, he cupped her face gently in his hands, watching her lifeless body. Shallow breaths filled her lungs as her eyes slowly fluttered open. 

In that moment, he felt it. He felt it all. 

Regret. Remorse. Pure and utter guilt. 

And with that, Kylo felt the worst thing a monster like him could feel. The draw to the light once more. 

Cardo and Ushar approached behind him, Vicrul not far behind. They saw the girl laying limp and assumed the absolute worst. There was a large graze on her right side, the blood loss significant. 

"Master, what do we do? Is it gone?"

Kylo's breath was loud enough to be distorted by the mask he wore, within the Force, he felt it. The planet's knowing of the Phoenix's arrival and it's drive to prevent them from getting to the Oracle. "We need to keep moving. No matter what, we keep going. Make sure the medic is still alive, she needs attention immediately." Scooping her up in his arms as he stood to his feet, he began to make his way back to the camp. 

"The creature, Sir." Ushar spoke. 

Kylo kept walking, carrying the deadweight of the wounded girl. 

"It got what it wanted." He paused, turning around to look at his men. "And I'm certain it won't be the last." 

He should've listened to her. Kylo had entrusted her as the guide, and now he's paying the consequences of his own actions. Not in the regard of letting her lead, but not listening to his dear assassin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! I'm sorry this chapter is a little slow. It's about to get crazy within the next ones, I promise! Hope everyone is well! ;;

_A warm breeze caused the long grass to rustle, the setting sun dancing on the thick blades, causing the field to look like a green ocean, waving and dancing in the wind. Nikita's small fingers pulling blades of grass apart as she sat aching and bruising._

_The Daughters of Andromeda had been testing her. Her abilities, her mentality, everything. She could think of a million ways better to spend her 13th birthday. The fields behind the society's building seemed to be a comfort spot for her. Quiet, peaceful. No shouting or giggling girls, although it was rare to hear the others laughing after a hard day's of training and having their learned abilities tested._

_"Young one, what troubles you?" The familiar voice brought the girl back to reality._

_Yerta. The Mother, as gentle as she was stern, Nikita had adopted her as her mother after spending so many years with the society as an orphan._

_"What happened to my family?" Nikita looked up to the woman. Yerta's icy blue eyes seemed to fill with remorse and pity, the frown tugging at her aging lips confirming her sorrow for Nikita. Yerta sat next to Nikita in the grass, taking her bruised hand into hers._

_"My dear, we have talked about this. When the time is right, you will know of the story." The older woman replied._

_The sun hit the golden headpiece that signified Yerta's role among the society. The Mother, and that she acted like as well. Nikita has always found comfort and consolation within the brunette woman._

_"It's not fair. I deserve to know!" Nikita pulled her hand away within Yerta's response._

_The Mother let out a dismal sigh, watching Nikita stand on her feet in anger._

_"Why am I here? What did I do to deserve losing my family? Why, Mother?" Nikita's face stared at the horizon, tears beginning to fill her eyes and trail down her bruised._

_Yerta sighed and stood to her feet. She placed her hand on Nikita's shoulder, rubbing it ever so gently. "Child, look at me."_

_Nikita was hesitant at first, but as she turned to face Yerta once again, using the back of her hand to wipe the hot tears from her face and eyes._

_"We all have a destiny." Yerta began. "For some, their destiny is an easy path, little to no peril or loss. Others experience the pain of it, not knowing what they did to deserve it. That's what makes us who we are. How we choose to fight our way through the battles of life. The wars we have with ourselves are greater than any galaxy battle. It's up to you to make the choice of how you channel that energy. You know of the Force, my child. It lives within all of us, in every ounce of the universe, it connects us. That is why it is so important to make sure we use the power we do have for the good of not just others, but ourselves as well." She paused, looking over Nikita's shoulder at the sunset. "One day, I will have to go as well. We all do, but it is not for good. In the ways Andromeda and the Force, we come back, we stay as stories and stardust, our bodies will grow to decay and wither, but our souls will dance among the stars forever. Your parents are with you, always. Watching you grow, becoming stronger with each and every day. And I know they'd be so proud of you, because I am so very proud of you, Nikita. Everything will make sense one day, when the time is right, you will understand everything." Yerta looked back to Nikita, smiling reassuringly._

_Nikita wrapped her arms around the woman, The Mother doing the same._

_"Your destiny is greater than you could ever imagine, Nikita." She whispered into her hair._

—————————-

"I need any medical supplies we have left!" Jax yelled to a few 'troopers as he saw Kylo approaching with his long lost friend, bleeding out on his dark robes. Her ivory skin managing to be even more pale and deathly than it was normally. Kylo rushed her into his tent, placing her on the cot. Jax followed closely behind, a bag of medical supplies in hand.

The Commander's hand pulled up her blood drenched shirt to her rib cage to reveal the lethal wound on her side. Her body began to shake as it slowly slipped into shock. Jax tried to hold her down, Kylo's hands gripping her legs as she began to shake violently.

"I've never seen anything like this." Jax trailed off as he put a towel on her side to slow down the bleeding. "Hold this there!" He instructed Kylo, the man instantly doing so.

Jax began to go to work, a tear slipping down his cheek as he began to try his best to save the woman he loves. The last conversation they had shared, filling him with regret.

——————-

Nikita began to regain consciousness, pain slowly awakening with her. Her eyes felt as if they had been sewn shut, forcing them open and blinking rapidly to clear the blurriness that greeted her, the first thing she saw was the roof of Kylo's tent, where she had shared the erotic moment with the Commander. Turning her head, she saw the night had passed and now the terrors of the evening had died away with the glimmering stars. The sun peeked through the crack in the entrance of the tent as the morning breeze shuffled the canvas drapes. Turning her head, she focused on the familiar belt hanging on one of the poles supporting the tent. The belt filled with the sharp, little knives she knew so well. Smiling softly, she heard approaching voices. Jax entered the tent, and locked eyes with her, rushing over to the cot.

"You're awake!" He exclaimed, grabbing her hand.

"It'll take more than that to kill me." Nikita chuckled, subconsciously putting their fight behind them. She had no doubt he was the one who saved her life.

Jax's smile faded into a stone-cold face. "Did you see what...did this?" He gestured to all of her.

Nikita let a deep exhale escape her lips. "No, but whatever it was, I have no doubt will be the last time we encounter it. Help me get up." She said, sitting up slowly as Jax's hands supported her back and head. She swung her legs over the bed, now realizing her shirt was gone, and her bound breasts were exposed. Looking down the delicate, tight wrapping around her abdomen, she winced.

"It got me good, didn't it." Nikita stood up slowly, grabbing the fresh shirt that had been placed aside for her, as well as a new jacket.

Jax stood behind her, watching her pull the shirt over herself. "In all honesty...I thought you were gone. If it wasn't for Kyl-"

Nikita turned her head sharply to meet Jax's eyes. "What do you mean if it wasn't for Kylo?"

"He used the Force to heal you."

Nikita began to realize her wound wasn't as bad as it was upon infliction. "He saved me?" Confusion wiped her mind, thinking of the cold hearted monster Kylo was, it had to be out of the soul purpose of her possibly being the Phoenix.

"All I did was stabilize you and dress the wound. You wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for him."

Nikita was at loss for words. The same Commander who had no problem killing innocents, used the Force to save her. If he wasn't such an asshole, she might even consider the fact that he gave an actual fuck about her, but the only reason she could fathom was that she may still be of use to the First Order if this prophecy ended up to be true. Nikita wouldn't think anything past that, until given a solid reason to believe Kylo Ren may have a beating heart under that cold, hard exterior and facade he puts on everyday, just like the mask he hides under. Until then, that's all he would be to her, even in debt for him saving her life last night, he was a masked monster in her eyes, a masked monster incapable of using his life battles for the better.

"Now that you're awake, they are going to want to start moving. The sooner we get out of the forest, the better." Jax looked to the ground, his next words hesitant. "You were dreaming about something, you wouldn't stop muttering. What was it?"

Nikita was strapping the belt of knives around her waist, but stopped upon hearing his question. She could give him a full explanation of Yerta's precise words and how they started to show meaning now, more than ever, but as Jax was still the First Order's hound dog, she shook her head, the lie slipping out off her tongue with ease.

"I don't remember."

\-------------------------

Nikita walked out of the tent after cleaning up a little. Fighting with the twigs and leaves in her hair from being pulled through the forest floor, she braided the long, platinum locks and called it good.

Looking around, the whole camp had pretty much been dismantled, aside from Kylo's tent, which the 'troopers on guard started to take down since Nikita was no longer occupying it. Vicrul approached the girl, smile on face.

"Welcome back from the dead." He joked, giving her a friendly pat to the arm. "Thought we were going to have to call the vacation quits."

"Oh, yes, cause nothing says vacation like a dangerous planet and impending doom." Nikita replied, eyes darting around the camp.

Vicrul's smile faded softly. "He's briefing what's left of the troops." Disappointment in his voice.

"How many were lost?" Despite the First Order's loss of soldiers, it was still her stuck on a planet with monsters and chaos. They needed all the men they could keep alive if they wanted to make it to the Oracle, let alone leave the planet still breathing.

"4, almost 5. One is in pretty critical condition. I don't think there is much they can do." Vicrul replied.

"What are they going to do then?"

"Probably leave him behind, and if he's still alive when we come back through, we will grab him."

How morbid. The First Order was as ruthless as they were cruel. After a few minutes, Kylo entered the camp once again. He locked eyes through his visor with Nikita's, surprised they were even opened to begin with. Seeing Vicrul next to her made his blood boil, another one who he needed to have a private briefing with and a reminder of his place.

"We leave as soon as everything is packed. Vicrul, I suggest you find the rest of your...comrades." Kylo instructed, anger in his monotone voice.

"Yes, Sir." Vicrul took the hint and gave Nikita one last sympathetic look before leaving the two.

As the Knight walked away, Kylo looked down on the girl. "You're still alive."

"I heard you might've had something to do with it, Ren." Nikita raised a playful eyebrow. "Be careful, Ren. Don't let them know you're going soft for the prisoner." She wanted to truly get under his skin.

Kylo clenched his fists. "You're still of use to the Order."

"That's what you're calling it, huh?" She stepped noticing his fists, that's when she felt it, the tight, touchless grip around her throat.

"Don't mistake my mercy for kindness, little wolf. If all of this is for nothing, I'll make sure you never leave this planet." He released the Force around her neck and walked away.

Nikita coughed and gasped for air, rubbing her throat as he stormed off, yelling orders at anyone and everyone that crossed his path.

This was going to be a long quest.

\----------------------------------------

It was midday now, they had been traveling for what felt like days. Fear subsided with the sun as it rose higher in the sky. The forest seemed to be never ending, the trees becoming thicker, caging them in this never ending nightmare. Nikita was leading everyone, despite her injuries. Her dream helped remind her of her purpose, her destiny. Whether this was it or not, Kylo was right, she deserved to know who she was, and not let her parents' death or the loss of the Daughters of Andromeda be in vain. This was worth every ounce of her being.

"How much further?" A 'trooper complained.

"I don't know." Nikita replied with no emotion.

"Fucking whore doesn't know where she's going! She could be leading us to all of our deaths for all we know!" He spoke out of turn, causing an instant reaction from Kylo.

It was in a blink of an eye, the red glow of the lightsaber being sliced through the 'trooper, his head rolling, body slumping to the ground seconds to follow. Silence fell over the group, some staring in horror. Jax stood behind, watching from a distance at the back of the burgaid.

"Does anyone else have any complaints?!" Kylo yelled, giving a few moments of any reply, but the group remained as quiet as ever. "Good." He looked back to Nikita, giving her the silent 'go' to continue walking.

The only thing giving her hope was the mountains slowly peeking through the tops of the trees. They were close, they had to be. If they could be out of the forest by dark, that would be most ideal.

\--------------------------

The day crept by, the sun leaving the broad sky, the light fading in the trees. They were closer than ever to the mountains, and they couldn't stop now. Another night in the woods could either result in attack from monsters or cannibal residents.

"The mountain pass begins in the middle of the forest, if we can make it there before nightfall, we stand a better chance at survival." Nikita spoke to Ren as the slope of the woods began to increase, which was a good sign.

Kylo gave a small nod in reply, agreeing that the quicker they get out of the forest, the better.

"There's going to be a ridge we walk along. It's very thin, and chances are it gets high enough up where it will get reach those storm clouds moving in." Nikita added.

Kylo knew this risk of finding the Oracle was almost not even worth it anymore, but he couldn't fail. Not again. Snoke would do god knows what if this mission turned out to be useless.

"I think we need to leave the 'troopers behind. We take your Knights for backup, leave everyone else at camp once we reach a safer part of the forest, and hopefully we find the Oracle by sunrise."

Nikita's game plan was risky, but at this point, Kylo knew her words would help them succeed. He let out a sigh, looking back to everyone who had been eavesdropping.

Claudia approached the two. "How do we know she even knows where we're going?"

Kylo rolled his eyes. This cyborg was just a thorn in the foot at this point, but Hux admired her and knew the fight there would be if he left this bucket of rusted parts on this planet.

Nikita's brows furrowed. "How about you just leave, Claudia? If this is such an inconvenience for you, I can just leave you a blaster and you can figure it out yourself." The girl approached the cyborg woman.

Claudia grinned. "I'm sure you'd just love that."

"Nothing would make me happier." Nikita was going to kill this traitor eventually, when the time was right and she didn't have an audience. Like a snake in the grass, just like the good ole times.

"Enough." Kylo shouted, disrupting the two, but their glances never leaving each other.

"We need to keep moving." Nikita turned around and kept making way.

———————

After an hour of walking in the dark, the forest floor finally started to fade from dirt, to rock that matched the mountains. The trail to the Oracle had begun. There, they made a makeshift camp, packing supplies for the journey along the rocky ridge.

Nikita stared at the moon rising over the mountain's silhouette. Jax joined by her side. "What do you think is up there?"

"A hopefully inactive volcano with a cave that goes deep into the peak of one of those mountains that has an Oracle residing there." Nikita replied, turning to him.

"Ah, sounds like fun." Jax joked.

"Oh, an absolute ball."

A moment of silence fell between the two before Jax spoke once again. "I'm sorry, for what I said earlier. About you and Kylo being the same."

Nikita tilted her head slightly, a look of guilt following. "No, you were right. I've lost myself, and there's no excuse." Her head turned to look at Kylo who was talking to his Knights. "People don't always turn out who you thought they would be." Implied to both Jax who costed their freedom on Jakku and the Commander who had saved her life.

She couldn't deny that the idea of Kylo saving her has been on her mind all day. Trying to tell herself he did it out of pure selfishness and for the First Order, and the moment she was useless to them, she was as good as dead. Considering, she was still the assassin who tried to kill him. There's something about him, though. She could feel it. The softness he seemed to show in very minor doses, opens her eyes to the possibility of him being someone before the First Order. Identity was the purpose of this mission, and nothing exposes that more than being in vulnerable situations where you have no choice but to trust your enemies.

"Whatever happens now, just know I'm glad I found you. After all these years, despite the circumstances, I'm glad you were the one who greeted me on that ship." Nikita smiled softly.

Jax stared at her for a moment before grabbing her face in his large hands and pulled her in to his lips. Nikita's eyes went wide, knowing this would end horribly for her. His sharp jaw tensing, eyes clenched shut, not knowing how she would react.

Nikita let the two stay there for a few seconds before she pulled away quickly. Turning her head quickly, she saw Kylo staring her down. She could feel the daggers even through that stupid mask.

Looking back to Jax who had seen the way she looked at Kylo, he shook his head in regret. "Really? Him?" Backing away slowly, he stormed off.

"Jax! Don't go in there!" Nikita ran after him.

"No, I'd rather die here than see you turn into one of them." He replied, still walking to the tree line. Nikita grabbed his shoulder as she caught up, he turned around and pushed her back, losing her balance she fell to the ground, wincing at the healing wound upon impact. "I take back everything! The village being burned was because of YOU! My brother and parents are dead because of YOU! I had to serve the First Order because of YOU! All because of this ridiculous prophecy that's out of some storybook! I loved the idea of you, but that trooper is right. You ARE just some fucking whore, and you are turning into one them because you're fucking the commander." As he stepped over her, he went to grab her collar. "I HATE YO-"

Nikita felt the splatter of warm blood across her face, her eyes landing on the dark, shadow tentacle that pierced his abdomen. As it pulled from his stomach, it revealed a giant whole that has replaced his stomach.

He fell to the ground, next to her, life hanging by a thread. Nikita instantly got on her knees, her hands covering the wound, trying to stop the profuse bleeding.

"Jax! Jax!" Shouts turned into whimpers as his breaths became shallow. He opened his eyes once more and shook his head. 

"I hope you rot in the grave you're digging." His words quiet, but in his dying breath, his eyes fluttered shut, leaving his body motionless.

"No, no, no, no." Nikita cried under her breath as she tried to shake him awake, not caring for the monster lurking near by. "Please, Jax!"

Nothing.

He was gone.

Nothing but her memories and his last words of hatred of him left to live on with her now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m on a roll with updates, and hope to continue as I feel the muse and have the downtime! I want you all to know, I do have a Wattpad as well, where this story is also posted! My username on there is lady_raptor. So, if that is a preferred reading site for you, feel free to make your way over there. I appreciate the attention this story gets and those taking time to read it! Stay safe out there, y’all. <3

Tears swarmed to Nikita's amber eyes as she held Jax's head in her lap. His lifeless corpse becoming ice cold to the touch with every passing minute. Her hand stroked his messy, brown hair, his blood now caked on her face. 

"I'm so sorry, Jax. I'm so sorry." She whispered softly, taking in the last bit of his face. The sound of rushing, heavy footsteps behind her came into hearing, but she didn't take her eyes off her friend. 

"Nikita, you need to get back to camp. It's not safe out here." Vicrul mentioned before seeing the scene. His eyes landed on the dead medic, remorse filling him. "I'm so sorry." 

Nikita looked up to him with weary, worn eyes. "Help me get him back to camp." 

Vicrul hesitated. 

"Please."

The Knight shuffled uneasily before he bent over and grabbed Jax's legs as Nikita moved quickly to grab his head. Knowing the monster was still lurking in the trees, they rushed back to the clearing of the camp, placing Jax's body on an empty table. 

Kylo saw the unfolding of Nikita as she put her head on Jax's shoulder and began to cry heavily. He was still furious at the kiss, but now, now the man was dead. What was left of the Troopers began to line the camp, watching for the beast. 

"We need to make way for the mountain pass." Kylo stated, approaching the crying woman. Claudia smiled evilly in the distance. Nikita's pain was her fuel. 

Nikita turned quickly to Kylo. "Let me mourn, you heartless bastard!" Her words were cold. 

Kylo shook his head. "He made his choice. He knew the dangers. You're lucky it wasn't you, little wolf." He replied, grabbing her shoulder to pull her away from Jax.

Nikita glared at him before pushing him back. "You aren't my Commander, you are NOTHING to me! I wish it were me on this table. He didn't deserve this! This life, this death! Any of it!" 

"What were his dying words, little wolf?" Kylo taunted, Nikita falling silent, but her angered face remaining. 

"Fuck. You." 

Kylo leaned into her ear and whispered. "You did." He pulled away and began to walk away. "We move in 10!" 

Nikita looked back down to Jax and gave him one last stroke to his face before making her way to her pack. 

——————-

The winds were cold as they climbed higher from the forest along the steep ridge that followed the mountain side. They'd been walking once again for hours. The rain was starting to pour, leaving the path slick to the step. 

Kylo couldn't deny the silence and lack of sarcastic remarks from the girl left the journey rather uneventful. Granted, the misfortune of the loss of Jax was weighing heavy on her, especially with his last, cruel dying words towards her. Guilt and heartbreak was a hovering around her in a cloud, not just because he was the last person she had left from her peaceful life before the war, but the last one to turn to in being a prisoner to the First Order. 

Nikita watched her footing carefully, but stopped upon the sight of the path turning into something much worse. Looking to see the wooden walkway with no railing, her breath halted. Kylo stepped closely to her. 

"Why have you stopped?" He questioned before seeing the two planked overhang to a fall at least a hundred feet, right into the foggy riverbed below.

"At least we know someone was here to build this in the past." Nikita replied, swallowing what felt like a rock. 

Kylo didn't reply, insisting she keeps moving. 

Nikita stepped sideways onto the dark walkway, holding the mountainside. Shuffling slowly, she couldn't help but think how quick this could all be over if she lost her balance, or if a heavy gust of wind caused her to lose her grip. Become stardust like Yerta spoke of, just lingering among the galaxies in the peace of afterlife. But she'd keep moving, living this nightmare until she found her demise, whether that be days, weeks, or even decades from now.

Holding the rotting, wood railing that held the path to the rocky mountain side, her breath became heavy, knowing not to look behind and down at the drop that laid beneath their feet. The creaking of the wooden boards under the heavy boots were not anymore reassuring. 

"The boards could break any minute!" Nikita yelled to Kylo who was a few feet behind her, trying to make her voice heard through the wind that started to pick up. The rainfall began to become slanted in its fall as the storm became more intense. Lightening lit up the night sky, loud thunder following mere moments after. "We need to turn around!" 

Kylo shook his head. "Keep moving!" 

Nikita bit her lip anxiously, drawing a bit of blood as she continued the slow shuffles, hoping the ridge would make its appearance soon. 

The Knights followed closely behind, Claudia behind them. Why she came along was beyond Nikita, but according to Kylo, she was highly favored by Hux. They suited each other if there was anything other than a strictly platonic relationship. A sadistic, evil woman for an asshole of a man. 

How perfect.

Nikita's thoughts began to move a million miles an hour, the thought of Jax's body back at camp, his last words, how they were going to get back out of here, if they even lived that long to that part of the fucked up quest. Something in her hoped all of this wasn't for nothing. That's what kept her going. The pain of loss, of not just people, but her life as she knew it. There had to be a light at the end of this tunnel, and hopefully the answers she needed lied with a decaying Oracle in one of these mountains. 

The boardwalk went on forever, anxiety cloaking the fucked up fellowship as the storm became brutal. The rain was cold and unforgiving, as well as the wind. 

As Nikita took a step, the plank cracked in the middle completely. Her foot fell through, fighting to grab onto the slippery mountain, her life flashed in front of her eyes. A hand gripped around her bicep and pulled her back up, looking up to see Kylo, she strangely felt comfort. Then again, all she was to him was a potential weapon. 

"Thanks." She whispered and continued on. Not a few more steps in, she heard wailing. Not from the wind, but a woman's screaming. Looking back, Claudia wasn't the one emitting the piercing screams. Nikita's blood went cold, eyes fell wide. She looked to Kylo and only one word fell from her mouth. 

"Move!" She began to rush along the boards, not caring about her footing. 

"What the hell is that?!" Ushar shouted. 

"We need to get to stable ground, NOW!" Nikita replied frantically. 

The group began to move quickly, now with the knowledge of the planet's ruthless monsters, they could only imagine what was causing the chaos. 

Something passed behind Nikita, heading upwards toward the top of the mountain. 

"Nikita, what was that?!" Kylo questioned. 

The girl didn't even reply, her eyes saw the end of the boards, leading into a mountain pass, wide enough to fit them all across. The mountains towering over, sheltering from the wind. They were almost there. 

"I don't have time to explain, we need to get off these boards!" Nikita kept pushing, just meters away was a better chance at survival. That's when she felt it, the tug at her hair pulling her backwards to the depths of the planet. Letting out a scream, Kylo reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her back up to the boards. Gripping the wall, she kept moving, not saying a word.

Her speed picked up, hearing a blaster being shot into the darkness, her head turned sharply to see Cardo firing at the faceless monsters dancing along the mountains. The legless phantoms were nothing but spirits, evil, vengeful spirits that seemed to wear gray masks that looked to be made of rock. Each face different from the other. Returning her glance to the pass, her heart sunk into her stomach.

The last bit of boardwalk was missing. They were going to have to jump. Taking a deep breath, Nikita backed up and got the best running start she could and kept into the air, flailing her legs in hopes of reaching the rocky ground. Rolling onto her shoulder into a somersault, she sat on her knee and found her breath again. She made it. 

Everyone followed behind, helping each other on the sharp, rocky edge. Claudia being the last, she barely made it, but nonetheless, she stood there, unharmed. 

Pity.

"Keep moving, go!" Nikita instructed, Kylo catching up to her as she quickly made her way into the pass. 

"What were those? Tell me at once." Kylo instructed, keeping up with Nikita. 

"We're safe for now, that's all that matters." She replied, head and focus remaining straight forward. 

"Nikita, answer me." His voice became lower with authority. 

The towering cliffs on each side of them blocked most of the storm, leaving nothing but the howling wind traveling through the tunnel and the falling of rain. 

Her eyes matched with his as she looked up at the towering man. "Those, Commander, were the Nutheria." She kept walking, turning her eyes back to the endless mountain pass. "There is a group of cannibals that inhabit this planet that believe a woman of the tribe must be sacrificed every year to appease an older spirit. Their souls haunt these cliffs to protect anyone from finding that spirit." 

"What spirit?" Kylo questioned. 

Nikita took a deep breath. "The Oracle."

Kylo felt near satisfaction at those words. The Oracle had to be real and inhabiting a cave on this god forgiven planet. 

———————

The night seemed to never end, no matter how far they walked. Kylo had asked Nikita why the sun wasn't rising, and she replied with an eerie answer. Once to a certain part of the planet, night never turns to day, the rain never stops, and they would never truly walk the pass alone. If he hadn't brought her, they would've been dead by now, he won't deny that fact one bit. Despite her foul mouth and sarcasm, Nikita knew answers that would keep him and his Knights alive, and ultimately, get him the outcome he is looking for. A Phoenix, a weapon to benefit the First Order. 

Nikita rounded a corner and put her hand out to stop the moving party. There it sat, the giant opening into the mountain. Torches lined the outside, well lit and igniting the cavern. 

"We're here." Nikita looked to Kylo. 

He nodded and looked back to the Knights. "Remain here, if we do not return in a few hours, return to the camp and leave this planet." 

Nikita really thought he'd be the one to take the Knights to demise, as well. She took off her backpack of supplies and propped it against the rock wall. Walking back up to Kylo, she gave a soft nod of the head before the two made their way into the cavern. She looked back to see Vicrul taking off his helmet, his eyes watching her intently as she disappeared around the corner. 

The torches line both sides of the descending cave, relief to the ears from the pounding rain and vast, stormy winds. Kylo hadn't said a word since they entered, which was surprising to Nikita, considering they were finally alone. 

What surprised Nikita during their descent, was the cave became warmer and warmer. She thought back to the giant book of stories Yerta would read to her on occasions and tried to think past the part of the mountain pass, but her mind couldn't put together the rest of the legend. She was blind to whatever could happen next. 

Kylo drew his saber, the red casting a glow on the large cave, the sound of the powerful hum filling Nikita's ears. She pulled two of the small knives from her belt and followed closely behind Kylo. At the end of the tunnel, an opening with the glow of not just fire, but magma glistening on the dewy cavern walls. A volcano. That's why it was so warm. 

The two walked to the end, entering the large, rock platform. The tunnel turned into a vast, empty mountain inside. The bubbling, boiling lava flowed beneath the large platform. The area was scattered with carcasses, both human and animal. They weren't the first to seek out the Oracle, but it has certainly been a long time since someone has. Nikita stayed close to Kylo, eyes and ears alert. 

"Where is it?" Kylo questioned, looking around. 

"I don't know." Nikita whispered back softly. 

That's when the sound of clattering bones and tapping sounded through the cave. Turning to the sound, a six armed creature was crawling off the wall. 

The skin a sickly gray and decaying green, wearing different animal bones as jewelry, it was hideous. It was a woman, nonetheless, but she looked ancient. Her fingernails were claw, long in length and sharp as talons. They clicked against the wall as she crawled along it, making her way to the floor. Once her feet were on the ground, she stood tall and towered over the two. At least 7 foot, and what looked to be some horned animal skull sat upon her head, hiding whatever eyes she may have under there as well. Her mouth oozed with black puss, her teeth rotting and yellow, not to mention the spine of animal ribs lining her back to give her a feathered look. She hunched over, making her way towards the two. 

"Don't come any closer!" Kylo pointed his saber at her, gripped tightly in his hand. 

A wicked grin crossed her face as she stopped in her path. 

"My, my, my...what do we have here?" Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard, scratchy and causing instant unease. 

Nikita watched the creature closely, but noticed her face was looking at them, but past them. The girl reached her hand out to Kylo and mouthed 

"She's blind." Her lips moved slowly, trying to enunciate without making any sound. He nodded. 

Kylo had his arm reached out, blocking Nikita...protecting her. 

"I smell a Daughter of Andromeda," the Oracle paused, taking another exaggerated smell of the air. "And a Force sensitive man." 

Nikita's grip on the daggers became tight, her knuckles now white. The evil could be felt in the air. This Oracle was not on neutral ground like the stories made her out to be. 

"Oh, little Daughter of Andromeda, you've dealt with so much loss and pain." If it wasn't for the devilish smile on the Oracle's face, Nikita would think she was trying to be sympathetic. "At the hands of this man, and I see my dear pet took the life of your childhood friend." 

Nikita's brows furrowed, her lips pursed, but she had to remain strong. "I need answers, Oracle. You know why I'm here." She spat to the monster. 

"Ahhh, I do." The Oracle took a few steps towards them before sitting in a crouched position. "You want to know if you hold great power." 

Kylo stood more on guard in front of Nikita with the creature's approach. "Answer her." He demanded. 

"Oh, but first, there is unsettled power in this man." She turned to match where Kylo's voice came from. "Ben Solo." She drew it out. 

Nikita's eyes shot to Kylo and then back to the Oracle in confusion. 

"To be on a journey to find someone else's purpose when you have not yet found your own." 

"Enough!" Kylo yelled, gripping his saber even tighter. "Tell me about the girl, NOW!" 

"Patience, patience." The Oracle's teeth chattered as a long forked tongue licked around her lips. "You are trying to finish your grandfather's life work, but you still feel a draw to the light." Gesturing to the assassin next to him. She raised one of her arms, pointing a claw at Kylo. "You will NEVER succeed in that life purpose! You thought killing your father would bring you dark, inner peace, but you can't deny the pull to a different side. I was once just like you." One of her arms reached onto her waist to pull out the handle of a treasured object. Holding it up, Nikita's eyes widened. 

A broken lightsaber. 

"I was a Jedi before I became...this. Centuries ago before being cursed. I wanted more power, I came to this planet to seek wisdom from an Oracle before me, only to be the one to replace her. She gave me the power I sought out for, but was forever a prisoner. With that power came grave consequences and an immortal life." Letting the saber drop back to her side, hanging by the rotting twine thread. "Many have come to me seeking my knowledge, braving the forest, the mountain pass, just to meet their end...here." She gestured to the piles of bones and remains surrounding the area. 

Nikita listened intently, not letting go of the fact she called him Ben. Ben Solo. 

Then it clicked. When working with the Resistance for a mission, she met Lei Organa, and she talked of her lost son behind closed doors. Kylo was a descendant of Darth Vader, the grandfather he so wished to fulfill his dark and twisted legacy. He was the lost son of Han Solo and Lei Organa. 

"You're Darth Vader's grandson." Nikita let slip through her lips in a hushed tone. 

Kylo looked at Nikita, who was staring at the ground, thoughts overwhelming her conscious. 

The Oracle let out a soft chuckle. "Oh, you didn't know, young Sister. What a treat." 

Kylo's chest heaved. "Yes, I am." 

The Oracle put up a finger to pause the conversation. "I haven't spoken to the girl yet." Nikita looked back to the deranged woman. 

"Spit it out!" Nikita growled. 

The Oracle approached the assassin slowly and began to circle to the two. "How long I have waited for the orphan girl from a small village. Decades I've waited for your birth, your destiny an open wound that won't seem to heal. Festering and bleeding into the many galaxies as the superiors came to know of your existence. Many have come to me looking for the Phoenix, the daughter of the sun's flames and untamed fire." A long finger stroking the platinum braid. Nikita pulled away quickly, taking steps back. "You have caused quite the disturbance in the Force, and your power hasn't even reached close to it's potential. Yet, here you are, brooding over the loss of who? What have they done to benefit you? Those Daughters of Andromeda are mere sheep listening to every word they are told...but now they are gone. They're much better off, as are you."

"I will not be patronized by a greedy woman who searched for more power than she deserved!" Nikita hissed through her clenched teeth. 

"Now, don't turn this onto me, you came to me searching for answers, I'm simply telling you what you deserve to hear." The Oracle paused for a moment. "Tell me, little girl," there was a hesitation before a touchless, tight grip was felt around Nikita's throat. "Are you ready to dance with the devil?" The same words she spoke to Kylo on the ship. 

Nikita dropped the knives and clawed at her throat, gasping for air. Kylo didn't give it a moment's thought before cutting off one of the many arms on the woman that was holding the Force grip on Nikita. The Oracle let out a wail, grabbing the arm that was now gushing black blood as Nikita dropped to her knees, gasping for air. 

"Fool!" She went to attack Kylo, but Nikita let a knife soar through the air, right into the creature's side, another ghostly scream following the instant penetration of the little dagger. 

Nikita scrambled to her feet as Kylo ran at the woman, swinging the saber onto the Oracle, separating another arm from it's body. 

The girl ran up and scaled the back of the beast, using the spine of bones as leverage before taking a knife and stabbing it into the monster's neck. The Oracle grabbed the back of her shirt and threw Nikita on the ground, causing her to slide to the edge of the platform. Grabbing onto a rock before she could slide off the cliff, she watched Kylo be thrown, grabbing his forearm before he could meet the same demise, she pulled him up. 

"You foolish children, you think she could harness that power even if she knows how to unleash it in the first place! It belongs TO ME!" The Oracle came running up to the two, black tar for blood covering the ground. Looking around, Nikita saw Kylo's saber laying on the ground, he was still recovering from the toss, climbing to his knees. Nikita didn't waste another second, she grabbed the saber and ignited it, running up the pile of bones she jumped into the air, raising the red saber above her head and screamed as she brought the weapon down to slice into the Oracle. As it connected, it went through the creature's abdomen, the rest of her limbs falling to the ground in a clean, castrated cut. The Oracle fell to the rocky floor, clinging to the last bit of life she had. 

Nikita stepped next to her, Kylo coming up behind her. "You abandoned the humanity that needed you as a Jedi for greed, even with all the wisdom and knowledge as a cursed Oracle, you still are blinded with your greed for power. You didn't deserve to have the Force to begin with." 

The Oracle let out a sick, twisted laugh as the black tar oozed from her mouth, pooling by her head. "You may be the Phoenix, but you will never live up to your full potential, little wolf." The last words sent chills down Nikita's spine, Kylo's pet name for her. Kylo took the lightsaber out of her hand and reattached it to its holster before he grabbed Nikita's arm and pulled her towards the entrance of the cave quickly. 

Nikita tore her arm away as they reached a safe point at the entrance of the cave. "You killed your father!" 

Kylo took aggressive steps towards her, pointing a finger in her face. "You do not get to speak of this!" 

Nikita pushed him back. "I don't get to speak of it? I'm glad to see you don't just kill my loved ones, but you're own family too! You're a fucking MONSTER! No better than the one laying dead in that cave! All for your own power and glory!" She shook her head. "No, not even your own, but your fucking grandfather's! Now you're forcing me into a destiny I could've lived my whole life peacefully without knowing! You stripped me of my dignity, my self-respect, EVERYTHING! All to please your Supreme Leader Snoke's plan, still not even your own! You hide behind that helmet because you're scared of yourself, your own identity as a Solo!" The Knights saw the outburst unfolding, ready to serve their leader. "You're a puppet, just like me. That's all you'll ever be." 

Kylo pulled off his helmet off and revealed his face, sweat beads trailing down his face that was full of fury. Stepping inches away from her, his voice boomed in her face. "This is your destiny too, whether you like it or not! This is the path chosen, and you will follow it! I killed my father to prove this is the destiny for me, to prove I show no mercy! And I will not show it to some fucking whore, no matter what power you hold!" 

Those words were a straight dagger to her heart. Nikita nodded. "Get yourself off this fucking planet." She walked away, fists clenched. The Knights stopped her, but she pushed through them. 

Kylo turned and watched her, instant regret filling him. He shouldn't feel guilty for saying what he did, she's just a key element to the plan, that was all she was supposed to be. Not the one he first thinks of when he wakes up or the concern he feels when she's in danger. She was the last draw to the light he had, he couldn't deny it, especially now that it was plain as day to him. 

Cardo approached Kylo. "Should we stop her?"

Kylo shook his head. "No, she will run into camp before she can get too far." 

——————

Nikita got quite a bit of ways, knowing what lay ahead, the way back seemed to go much quicker.

She saw the suns begin to rise, the warmth of the rays hitting her face, giving her the smallest bit of comfort. Closing her eyes, she basked in the sunrise for a few moments before looking at the camp below her. Everyone seemed to still be there, moving around and getting the morning started after surviving probably their own dangerous night. 

Sitting on the edge of the cliff to rest, take a moment of peace of the view. The forest stretched for miles and miles, but it looked beautiful when the sunrise danced on the treetops. You'd never know the dangers that lurked within. 

That peace was shaken when the sound of footsteps came up behind her. Turning quickly, she saw those stupid dark robes. "Little wo-." Kylo began, helmet under his arm. 

"Don't. Don't even say a word." She replied, standing up. "I understand my place here, you don't need to make that anymore clear." She took a step back from him. 

Kylo bit his lip, all sternness fading away. 

"I don't have much left of me, I don't expect you to understand-" 

"I do." Kylo interrupted, his face was soft, covered in guilt. 

Nikita looked up to him and waited for the explanation of bullshit to spill from his mouth. 

"You don't understand what you do to me." He licked his lips. "You are the reason I still feel the light, the pull to do good. To be good." 

Nikita looked at him in disbelief. 

"I was so close to achieving what I needed to, this would've been the last I saw of you, and I was fine with that. You would've been turned over to Snoke to find your power, be trained to work with and for the First Order, no matter the pain it would've caused you. I was convinced destinies are chosen for us, that we are meant to fulfill what others left for us, but seeing your strength, your being alone is powerful enough to change the minds of many. I can't let you go, but I don't want you to choose the path we are forcing you down to be against me. I want it to be with me." He choked on the words. He reached out his hand, palm upwards, hoping she would place her own callused hand in his. "Please." 

Nikita looked at his hand, then back to his remorseful face. A tear ran down her cheek, but she shook her head. "I can't do that, Kylo." Taking a step back, she looked at the sunrise then back to him. “I would if it would be like this. I don’t know who you were as Ben, but I have a feeling if his hand was offered, I would take it. You do get to decide your destiny, the battles of your life don’t get to choose who you are and what you do with the power that is given to you. Life is too short to choose the path you have within the First Order, and I won’t become the monster tearing down villages and causing the pain I personally have felt within the loss I have experienced.” 

Kylo withdrew his hand, taking in every word she said. She was right, he wouldn’t admit it out loud, but she was right. 

“I won’t become you, Kylo Ren.” Nikita whimpered before turning and walking away, she stopped in her step and looked over her shoulder. “There’s some good out there, Kylo, and it’s worth fighting for.” She hesitated, waiting for a reply, but he remained silent. The girl took off once again, disappearing around the corner. 

Kylo took a deep breath, watching the last good he had to fight for slip through his fingers in the form of an amber eyed assassin, and whispered to himself. 

“I know.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update?! I’m impressed with myself, but the muse has been shockingly overwhelming. I wanted to let you lovely people know, there is also a character list at the beginning of this story on Wattpad that help kind of put a face to some of these characters. It’s something I personally like seeing in other stories and kind of cool to put a face to the characters within a story. Anyways, enjoy this chapter, it might be a hot minute until the next one. Thank you all for the small bit of attention this story gets, I’m eternally grateful! <3

Over the night, the base camp had quite the battle as well. Between the beast that killed Jax and the cannibal residents. The last of the 'troopers put up a fight, but the numbers were low now. Only 3 surviving men. 

Nikita entered the camp and saw the bloodbath that had unfolded. The near naked cannibalistic people scattered the ground. What the real prize was, was the disturbing beast that they hung from the trees in victory. The girl approached the mounted monster, taking in the features. All she saw of it in the dark were the shadowed tentacles, but now she saw the face. A gruesome creature with razor sharp teeth in a mouth that took up most of its body. Numerous eyes sitting on top of its bulky head. The legs were in fact tentacles, but at the end of each one, it looked to be armored stubs that could pierce just about anything. 

Nikita grabbed a torch and threw it at the base of the tree, it instantly catching fire to the kindling and dead grass that laid at the base. Watching the flames crawl higher, she took steps back in caution, watching Jax's demise burn and sizzle once the flames reached its flesh. 

That's when she noted Jax's body was gone. Nowhere to be found. 

"Where is his body?!" Fury in her eyes as she approached one of the remaining 'troopers. 

"We buried him, he was still a member of the First Order, and a very honored medic, despite his treason." The 'trooper replied, gripping his blaster tighter with each step Nikita took towards him. 

"He should've been brought back and buried on his home planet." Nikita quickly wiped the tear, but that's when she felt an arm on her shoulder. Turning around quickly, she snapped. "What?!"

Her amber eyes landed on Vicrul, helmet tucked under his arm and a look of pity on his scruffy face. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." 

Nikita felt instant guilt, he's been the most genuine towards her during her entire imprisonment. 

"I'm fine." Her voice stern, emotionless. Turning away from him, she began her own way back to the ships. All she wanted was to get off this god forsaken planet. 

——————

Three days. 

Three fucking days Nikita sat in a cell back on the Finalizer, still caked in the blood of Jax and the Oracle, dressed in the same dirty, smelly clothes. Her weapons were taken from her once again, and she was living in her own filth and remorse. Her hair still full of dirt and twigs from being drug through the forest by the leviathan. 

Kylo hadn't even graced her with his presence, but she couldn't care less at this point of rock bottom. There was no passion in her to begin to think of an escape plan. She had given up. 

Nikita sat on the floor, leaning her head against the wall, knees pulled to her chest, staring at the same rusty spot on the ceiling. The smell of the shitty cafeteria food filled the cell, for it hadn't been touched in the entire 24 hours it sat there. 

The wound on her side was near completely healed now, which saved her some of the distress of sitting in her own filth. At least she wasn't in pain...physically. 

The last conversation she had with Kylo played over and over again in her mind. How could someone be so heartless and controlling? Yet, she knew deep down, she had a growing soft spot for him, especially knowing the path he is on isn't willing. Sure, it's for ambition, but it made her think of all the good he could do with the same drive. Where there would be no regret or questioning of his actions, but he has chosen, and Nikita won't forget everything he has done to get her in this position. 

Not even the knowledge that she was the Phoenix crossed her mind, confirmation from a long lost Jedi that abandoned humanity for power. The Oracle received the ending Nikita bestowed upon her. A shameful death. 

Nikita's train of thought was interrupted by the cell doors gliding open, slowly turning her head, she saw the dark robed man, mask still covering his face. He entered the cell, reaching up to his helmet and removing it. His dark raven locks fell to his shoulders, honey pot eyes locking with hers. 

"What?" Nikita didn't even bother to stand. 

"I'm taking you to Snoke. He will be very pleased to hear the confirmation from the Oracle." Kylo spoke. 

"Mmm, can't wait to meet him. He sounds like a charmer." Nikita spat sarcastically, standing to her feet. 

"Before we leave, I would like to give you the option of showering and fresh clothes." He turned and saw the tray of food untouched. "And a hot meal." 

"Oh, fuck you. You don't get to come in here and act like you give a shit." Nikita rolled her eyes. 

Kylo took an impatient breath, staring Nikita down. "You don't have an option for cleaning up, I couldn't care less if you eat." 

"Ohhh, there he is. The big, bad Commander. Thought you left your balls on Trédol for second." Nikita taunted angrily. 

"You can either shower and redress willingly or my Knights can do it for you." He threatened. 

Nikita rolled her eyes once again and followed him out of the cell to a shower.

——————-

After cleaning up thoroughly, they gave her an outfit similar to the one she had been wearing. Made to look like a female Kylo. 

How she hated that. 

It did feel much better, however, to be cleaned up and not have the memory of Jax splattered across her face, literally. Her hair was delicately braided by one of the chambermaids, she looked fit for the First Order throne. Pulling the braid over her shoulder as she was escorted to Kylo's ship, where the Commander waited, hands cupped together behind him. 

Boarding the Fighter, she sat, one leg over the other. 

Kylo climbed into the pilot's seat, turning to Nikita, who was looking out the window, away from him. Letting out a sigh, he started up the ship.

————- 

Arriving on Snoke's ship, they were greeted by members of all ranks. As they walked down the great halls, Nikita took in all the dismal colors and steel beams, the good, little soldiers marching around, attending their tasks. 

"Stay here." Kylo said, turning to look at the 'troopers accompanying them. "Don't underestimate her." The helmet modifying his voice gave a little more intimidation. 

"Yes, sir." They in unison. Kylo returned a nod and turned on his heels. 

Nikita stopped in her step and rolled her eyes as Kylo disappeared behind the large doors of Snoke's throne room. 

"So, are all the Daughters of Andromeda virgins?" One questioned, a sadistic laugh following from both. 

Nikita gave a fake chuckle, and without turning around, she elbowed the one who made the comment right in the sternum as hard as she could, and turned around and punched the other in the throat, the two falling to their knees instantly. 

"I'm guessing most of you 'troopers are, though." Nikita smiled before delivering a kick to the one's stomach. She brushed off her outfit and stood tall, waiting for Kylo's return. 

————-

Kylo entered the overwhelming throne room. The chambers were enough to cause an intimidation factor. Removing his helmet as he walked down the long corridor, he bowed to one knee once he reached the center of the room. 

"Supreme Leader Snoke." He announced. 

Snoke leaned forward in his seat, one elbow propped on the arm rest. 

"Kylo Ren." His voice boomed, echoing through the room. "Have you brought me the girl?" 

"Yes." 

"And of the the mission?"

"We found the Oracle on Trédol, she confirmed Nikita's power." 

"And what of the Oracle?"

"Dead." Kylo looked up to Snoke. 

Snoke grinned, leaning back into the throne. 

"I sense you discovered more than an Oracle on Trédol." Snoke began. "Weakness." 

Kylo's face crossed with confusion and shame. His superior never seemed to relieve him of the cloak of shame and embarrassment. 

"The girl, she's more than a weapon to you, isn't she? Fool. Of course you'd find light in the monster I have yet to create." 

Kylo felt a tinge of protection soar through him. Thinking of what Nikita said back on the wretched planet stuck with him, he didn't even begin to think until now at how much Snoke would change her. Turn her into a heartless replica of himself, only used to destroy civilizations. What would happen to her once the war was over? Would she be kept in captivity, only released if a stand was made by the Rebellion, to destroy and murder at the First Order's will. Kylo's jaw clenched as he looked from the ground back to Snoke. 

"No, I haven't. I have brought her here to be trained by you, as you instructed." Kylo replied cautiously, the mask of reassurance cloaking his insecurity. "She is nothing but an advantage for the First Order."

"Hm, bring her in." 

Kylo nodded and stood to his feet, retreating to the doors to being in the girl Snoke was so eager to meet. Upon opening the doors, seeing the two 'troopers in distress on the floor, he groaned and looked at Nikita, who shrugged at his wordless question of 'why.'

Nikita walked into the room confidently, staring the decrepit leader on the throne. She stopped once reaching the center of the room, Kylo standing next to her. 

"So, I'm made to believe you're the daughter of the sun, engulfed with power so strong it could wipe civilizations." Snoke began. 

Nikita glared him down. "According to my people's prophecy and the Oracle's accusation, yes." 

Snoke was appalled at her behavior. "Your people?" 

"The Daughters of Andromeda. The ones that were burned and killed with no mercy at your hand." Nikita has been waiting for this moment, to finally speak to the oh great Supreme Leader that has tainted the man before Kylo Ren used to be. 

Snoke laughed. "You're bold, child. I could take your insolent, little life right here." 

Nikita smiled. "But you won't, I'm too valuable to you still, but then again," she paused, looking at Kylo for a moment, returning her ice cold glance to Snoke. "I'm not afraid to die." 

Time after time, she has felt the same Force grip around her throat, and each she wouldn't care to die with it. As she was raised off her feet, Kylo felt wretched. His gut turned in his stomach, watching his Little Wolf he toyed with once again. 

"Stupid girl, we would succeed in this war with or without you. Without your power being surfaced, you are nothing but an idea." Snoke held his decaying hand in front of him, his grip closing tighter on her neck, turning her ivory skin a soft shade of purple, her lips a dark blue. 

Kylo tensed up instantly, watching Nikita being lifted from the floor caused a sensation of irritability he couldn't explain, but there was nothing he could do without being punished. He bit his tongue, the iron taste of blood being drawn filled his mouth. 

Nikita stayed strong, not showing any fear. Using all the strength she had, she turned her head, looking Snoke in the eyes. Spots began to cloud her vision, her consciousness began to fade. Before she could succumb to darkness, she hit the floor with rough impact. Gasping for breath, her color regaining its place in her face. 

Snoke withdrew his hand, watching the girl in amusement trying to gain life back, but within the Force, he felt Kylo's unease in seeing the assassin fighting for her life. 

"I do admire your word, I see you don't fear much, even at your end." Snoke denounced. 

Nikita looked up to the Supreme Leader as she tried to regain her strength. Kylo watched her struggle to her feet next to him, before looking away in pain in that he could not help her, exposing the weakness he did have. 

"Now tell me, Nikita," his tone mocking her very name, "I will tell you what is going to be done upon you. You're going to be trained until you break, until you can't move anymore. Until we unleash the power you've been bestowed, you will not stop. You will be brought to your fullest potential." 

The girl fell back to her knees, her head lighter than ever, her eyesight clouded. Cowering into her chest, she looked to Snoke. "What did you do to me?" She choked out, not being able to stand. 

"Giving you a mere taste of what you will go through." Snoke rose from his throne and approaching the two. Kylo retreated a few steps back, watching the towering leader bend down to Nikita, his hand grabbing onto her face harshly, his long, pointed, brown nails digging into her cheeks. "You will learn, you will bow down.... You will give into me."

Nikita drew a spit wad, spraying it into his face. "Never will I bow to you." In an instant, his nails squeezed into her cheek, drawing blood from her skin. He let her drop to the ground, the crimson streaking down her defined face. 

"Get her out of my sight." Snoke instructed angrily, returning to his throne. "Bring her back when she learns to respect the higher power." 

Kylo grabbed Nikita by the arm, pulling her to her feet without giving her a chance to gain balance. He stormed out of the throne room, dragging Nikita behind him. 

Nikita tried her best to not trip as she was forced out of the throne room, her feet dragging and stumbling along the way. Once the large doors closed behind them, Kylo threw her to the ground. 

"Have you lost your mind?" He growled. 

Nikita looked up to him, choking back her tears. 

"He could've killed you and you're acting like your life is nothing except replaceable." 

Nikita stood to her feet slowly, regaining her balance. His words weren't what she was expecting, but they were nonetheless cruel. "You say that like it's a bad thing." She paused, bottom jaw shaking as she spoke her next words. "Bring me to my cell or wherever I'll be kept, I have had enough humiliation on my name for the day." 

Kylo's face frowned behind his mask, thanking the stars she couldn't see his pity towards her.

"Please." She stated as stern as she could without shedding exhausted tears.

Kylo nodded and began to walk, Nikita trailing close behind him. Making their way through the ship, the overbearing thought that he'd be returning to the Finalizer without her haunted him, and she still had no clue. Not that she'd care, but it mattered to him. The original plan was to bring her to the Oracle, then return her to Snoke's possession...that didn't seem right. Despite his stance in the Order, Kylo felt like he was caging a bird that was meant to fly wherever it pleased. She didn't belong in a cell, or to anyone for that matter. 

Especially Snoke. 

Kylo pressed the button to the cell, the doors sliding open. Nikita stepped inside, walking up to the small, rectangular window. Not hearing the doors shut behind her, she turned around and saw Kylo still in place at the door.

“I’ll be returning to the Finalizer now that you’re in Snoke’s possession.” 

Those words tore Nikita’s insides to shreds, but her face remained emotionless.

“I assumed you would. That was the original mission, wasn’t it? Find me, bring me to the Oracle, then to Snoke, that’s what you said on Trédol.” 

Kylo nodded. “It’s not too late... to come back, I will train you.” 

Nikita let out a small, careless laugh. “You’ve done enough. Go back to your ship, continue your destruction upon civilizations, and forget I’m even here.” Nikita turned around once again. “I don’t need your training.” 

Kylo’s fists balled up. “You’re going to get yourself killed with that mouth.” He took a few steps toward her. 

Nikita shrugged. “Probably.” Her eyes not leaving the window, even with Kylo’s approach. “You can leave now, Kylo.”

He didn’t want to leave, not even the slightest bit. Not without her. This was is final chance to win her, but he had broken her more than Snoke ever could. 

Kylo backed away hesitantly. “Be good, little wolf.” He whispered before turning on his heel and exiting the cell, the doors closing sharply after him. 

Nikita bit her lip, she wouldn’t have let him seen the hot tears that had been streaming down her face, caused by their final departure. 

Kylo made his way down the hall, heart in shambles. He hated himself for it, truly. The little wolf had broken him in more ways than one. Being with her felt right, but in all the wrong ways in the eyes of the First Order. He would punish himself in unexplainable ways of mental torture for letting himself be so weak, accepting the draw to the last bit of life he had. 

But here she would stay, under Snoke’s supervision now, to be broken down to pieces to become a heartless weapon, used for nothing except the First Order’s own good and greed. He had to leave her behind, he needed to push her out of his mind for good. It wasn’t like Nikita would’ve ever chosen him, not as Kylo, and that’s all who he would ever be. 

——————

Screams filled the throne room. Her bones felt like they were bending and cracking. Excruciating pain filled her broken little body. Nikita has been tortured before, but not like this. Snoke had not waited even 12 hours to start the process of bending Nikita to his will to make make her compliment to not only him, but the First Order.

The Supreme Leader had a devil’s grin dancing on his face as he twisted and squeezed her insides within the Force. “Where is that facade you had yesterday, little girl?” 

Nikita screamed as he squeezed tighter and tighter, finally dropping her to the floor. She laid in pain, trying to recover. Her chest heaved with the fight for air to replenish her body. Pushing herself slightly up, Snoke knocked her back down. Her face lay on the cold, steel floor, nothing except pain left of her. Images of Kylo, Jax, and Lisia came into her mind, the only sense of comfort she could muster at this point. 

Snoke stood from his throne, approaching Nikita slowly as she laid lifelessly on the floor. “This all could end if you just agree to comply with my word and instruction, it would save you from an even much worse pain.” His slender fingers entangled her silver hair, pulling her up. 

Nikita let out a shriek, her hands flying up to her head. She gripped the large wrist connected to that unforgiving hand in hopes of taking the tension off her head. Snoke bent her head back with the force of her hair, looking straight into her eyes. “Give. Up.” 

Nikita’s eyes were glossed over and stained red from her hysterical crying, but her lips pressed together tightly and she shook her head. “I’ll die before I become your puppet.” She spat through her clenched teeth. 

Snoke threw her to the ground and stared at her pathetic body trying to stand. “Stupid, insolent, child.” He turned to return to his throne. “Get her out of my sight. We begin again in 5 hours.” 

Two of the Praetorian guards approached Nikita, grabbing her biceps with an unforgiving touch and dragged her lifeless body out of the obscene room, back to her cell. 

They threw her in, her body hitting the ice cold floor, she already felt the bruises beginning to take color and surface on her ivory skin. The cell door closed, and she began to let herself come undone in tears. 

She should’ve went with Kylo, but that would cause her pain worse than this. Frustration that would shatter her heart and soul into unfixable fragments. As her body shook from adrenaline, she gave into the sleep that crept on her quickly, thinking of how different things would be if she had taken Kylo’s hand on that cliff side...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an;; good morning/afternoon/evening or whenever you may be reading this! I wanted to let you guys know this chapter includes multiple point of views, to kind of switch things up, but also is a little slow to prepare what's yet to come. Enjoy! Thank you all for the the reads, once again! I hope you're enjoying the story <3 ;;

_The rain seemed to fall heavier today than any other. Rathia was a planet notorious for its sunrises and sunsets, its majestic forests, and winding rivers, as well as the hidden society._

_Nikita stood tall next to Lisia, remaining strong for the young girls around her. It was a horrible day, a very sad day. It was Yerta's memorial and burial. Where the Mother would become one with the universe again. Nikita thought of the words Yerta once spoke to her. 'Our lives are just borrowed, but we must return them to the universe once this body can no longer go on.'_

_Today, Yerta becomes the stardust she always spoke of. Lisia squeezed Nikita's hand as the pallbearers brought Yerta's body up the hill of the graveyard. When a Daughter or Mother had finally passed, they would be cremated, their ashes would dance in the wind, scattering across the planet to become not just one, but many lives. Flowers, trees, grass, apart of nature itself, while the soul and mind would return to the skies._

_Icy tears streamed down Nikita's face, Lisia laid her head on her shoulder as Yerta's body was put on the large stack of wood placed ever so precisely. Two of the pallbearers brought both Nikita and Lisia a torch, the two girls, hand in hand, walking to Yerta's final resting place. Throwing the torches into the pit underneath the wooden bed, the flames ignited and began to burn rapidly. Nikita watched the fire grow hire, Yerta's delicately wrapped body engulfing in the flames._

_Lisia's voice sounded through the crowd, a beautiful song of remembrance that was sung at every Andromeda funeral. Slowly the women around them joined in, Nikita as well._

_"For her time has come,_

_Lay her to rest among the stars,_

_For our Mother of Andromeda_

_Has come and gone._

_Carry her to the sun,_

_Where she may feel the warmth,_

_Our dear Mother, you will live on."_

_Silence followed, the only sound of the breaking and crackle of the fire. Nikita's eyes trailed to Claudia, who's lips hadn't moved, aside from a twisted smile as Yerta rejoined the stars._

——————

_Nikita sat in the great banquet hall, sipping ale. The women and others who knew of Yerta talking of her wisdom and stories from many years of life._

_That's when a younger girl approached the table. She was at least 10 years of age._

_"You're Nikita, right?" Her voice was soft and sweet._

_Nikita looked up to the child. Big, brown eyes staredback at her. She shifted uneasily in her seat._

_"Yes."_

_"Mother Yerta told me to talk to you if I ever needed to." The girl pulled the chair out and sat next to the platinum haired girl._

_Nikita couldn't help but smile gingerly, taking a sip of her drink. "Did she now?" She had a soft spot for the younger girls in the society. So eager to learn and they showed genuine kindness. Nikita was 18, still considered a youngin, but forced to grow up at a young age._

_"Where do we go after this life? Yerta told me she would tell me when I was AT LEAST 13, but now she can't." The girl mentioned in a sad tone._

_Nikita's soft grin faded, remembering on her 13th birthday what Yerta had told her. "I was told our bodies will stay here, to join the planet once again, but our mind and soul go to the stars. We must give back the life we were given by our great Andromeda. Yerta always told me it was never a sad thing, but a beautiful thing, that we are given a life to do good, bring good, and when we can no longer go on, we celebrate the life we lived. Even though it is very sad, we were gifted with something very extraordinary."_

_The little girl looked confused. "But I'm still sad she's gone."_

_Nikita frowned. "Me too." Pausing for a moment, she held out her hand. "I don't believe we have met. What is your name, little one."_

_The little girl shook Nikita's hand. "Zaraphene. Everyone calls me Zara, though." She replied confidently._

_"It's very nice to meet you, Zara. If you ever need anything, you just let me know, alright?" Nikita offered, giving a reassuring smile._

_"Thank you, Nikita."_

_"Anytime, little one."_

———————

Kylo slashed his saber through the rebel fighter. His other arm raising up quickly to stop the other one coming from his left.

There was news of a Resistance base within the woods of Takodana, and Kylo was going to find it. He had enough anger built within his body to slay many at this point. Fueled by fire and rage, he made his way through the trees.

By the time he reached the clearing, the Resistance ships were taking off in full retreat. Troopers stormed the area, looking for any stragglers or soldiers left behind.

Kylo let out a frustrated grunt as he slashed through a tree with his saber. "Back to the ships!" He commanded, watching the last ship take off from the atmosphere.

He felt like himself again. The Kylo Ren before Nikita came into his life. He can't deny the daily thought of her and what was happening to her aboard the Supremacy. The young Commander did everything in his power to push her out of his already flooded mind, accepting the fate she was bestowed.

—————

Nikita hit the unforgivingly cold cell floor, wrapping herself around her aching stomach. Bruises covered not only her face, but the majority of her body, but nothing compared to the pain she felt inside.

This time, she had been brought to a training room to train with different ranks of First Order 'troopers...unarmed. Nikita fought with her life, but her body was in ruins.

She was breaking and about to give in to Snoke. She couldn't take anymore.

"Here's your food, scum." The 'trooper threw down a tray, the unappealing meal splattering across her face. The cell door closed moments later.

Nikita laid helplessly, not moving an aching muscle. Sitting up slowly, she winced at the bend of her abdomen. Her eyes landed on the tray, where the sad oatmeal bowl was tipped over. Most of it was on the floor and caked to her face. Using her sleeve, she wiped off as much excess she could.

Regardless, Nikita needed substance, to refuel her now decrepit body. Reaching for the bowl, her heart began to beat at an incredible speed. Upon her tray laid a white anemone. Pinching the stem between her index finger and thumb, her amber eyes fixated on the flower.

It wasn't just any flower, but the very flower that grew wildly on Yerta's gravestone back on Rathia.

There was an ally on the ship, perhaps a Daughter that was on a mission at the right time and avoided the genocide that the other Sisters tragically faced.

For the first time in awhile, Nikita felt it. A wonderful feeling.

Hope.

—————

Kylo returned to the Finalizer, making his way to the control room. As he entered, Hux stood tall, Claudia next to him.

"I have received a report on the girl." Hux began.

Kylo stopped in his tracks, turning his attention to Hux. "What of her?" Anxiety flooded him, not knowing if Snoke had broken her to a point where she finally gave in, or even worse news, that she was useless and to be discarded permanently.

"She has not progressed. Snoke is becoming rather irritated." Hux responded.

"They should just give up on her, leave her to float among the stars with her dead sisters." Claudia added. "She is a lost cause at this point, Snoke should just keep moving on with the original plan."

Hux gave a look of annoyance, but how he admired the snake in the grass. She was as catty and heartless as him.

Kylo's blood began to boil. He should've killed Claudia when he had the chance on Trédol. "He knew this would not be a simple task. Nikita will give in, she does have a strong spirit, but when it does break, she will completely comply with any instruction."

"You better hope, for your sake." Hux responded in a threateningly irritated tone.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kylo approached Hux.

"Imply what you will, I have work that needs to be done." Hux went to brush past Kylo, but the Commander pushed him back. Hux gave a look of disgust and shock.

"You will speak to me with more respect." His glance shot to Claudia. "That goes for you, too. You're lucky to even be standing here."

Hux and Claudia stood in silence, watching Kylo turn around and exit the area.

—————

"Oh, c'mon! You've got more than THAT in ya," Ushar teased, watching Vicrul slowly make his way up from the mat.

Vicrul pushed himself up, the aching of Ushar's training club. It was hollowed out, but it still hurt.

The Knights had been training since their return from the last mission. It was therapeutic, almost. Friendly fire in the most domestic way possible.

Sweat dripped from his forehead, veins hot and heavy. Vicrul walked over to his canteen that leaned against the far wall. Ever since the mission to Trédol, things have been different. Kylo was incredibly irritable, more so than his everyday short temper, and there was a missing piece.

Nikita had made quite the impact, even if most of the other knights considered her 'extra, sarcastic baggage.' That's what even the most quiet of the group, Trudgen, referred to the Daughter as.

Vicrul couldn't agree more with the reference to the silver haired girl's quick tongue and rotten mouth, but she hadn't been extra baggage to him. She was candy for the eyes of a man who didn't have much womanly interaction, but her stories and tender heart were what kept the scruffy Knight intrigued. Just from what Nikita has spoken to him, he wanted to know more. As a man strict to a straight edge, cruel life he lives, stories of another person's travels brought him the small hit of joy he couldn't find anywhere else.

Lost in thought, Ushar walked up and gave him a pat to the face. "Daydreaming about that stupid girl again? You know Kylo bedded her."

"The whole camp did." Cardo laughed.

"She was a prisoner, not to mention." Ushar chimed in. "Classy, truly."

Vicrul rolled his eyes. "She could've been a he. You can't lie she's nice to at least look at." He played it off.

The guys roared in laughter instantly.

"Ya, sure. Nice try. It's the charming personality, right?" Ushar slapped Cardo's arm, hoping for some kind of reaction.

Vicrul stood from his slouched spot on the wall, pulling on his jacket. "I'm done for the night, we leave again tomorrow."

"Where?" Cardo questioned. "I haven't heard anything."

"Kylo says we're going to the Supremacy, he has a meeting with Snoke, then there was word of Resistance scum hiding out on a planet I have yet to hear of." Vicrul finished, starting for the door. "And she does have a very charming personality." He joked, mostly.

—————

Nikita awoke to the sound of the cell door and clamoring of Storm Trooper armor. With squinted, exhausted eyes, she sat up slowly, just to be torn from her seat.

"I can fucking walk." Nikita tore her arms from the Trooper's grasp and walked out the door closely behind the other 'trooper.

She held her head high, despite the marks of defeat on her face and painted on her body, she wouldn't let these people know they won.

The throne room glowed crimson, Snoke's gold robes reflecting the fluorescent light. He leaned heavy on his right arm that was propped against the arm rest of the throne.

Nikita looked up to him, not showing fear even though she knew what would come sooner than later.

"I'm growing quite impatient, Daughter of Andromeda." Snoke snarled, rubbing his fingers together.

Nikita gave half of a grin. "I'm sorry, that's truly inconvenient for you. Good thing you're not on my side of the treatment."

Snoke's fist tightened.

"It's bold, really, to assume I'd even use the power, IF it so happens it exists, to assist the First Order with thoughtless murder and reaping havoc on innocent people."

Snoke stood from his seat, approaching her slowly, the look of rage growing on his deformed face more and more with each step. "I created Kylo Ren. He is being molded into my successor. I saw the way your eyes softened in his presence. The light is gone from him."

Nikita scowled at him, his hand grabbing her face, the cuts from his nails had still been heeling. "I know my place, and it is time you learned yours."

As his last words left his lips, the throne room doors opened, Kylo entered, followed by his Knights. Snoke released his grip on Nikita before grabbing her shoulder and pushing her to her knees.

The hard floor connected with her bony knees, causing her to wince in pain. She had not yet seen who entered the room, she looked to the floor with humility, back to the entrance of the room.

"The mighty Kylo Ren." Snoke taunted as he made his way back that the throne, sitting uneasily.

Nikita didn't care to look up, her face was a battered mess, her weakness shining through like a comet.

Kylo's eyes landed on his little wolf. It had only been 2 weeks since he's seen her, but that was much sooner than he anticipated, compared to never again.

The Knights remained by the entrance of the room as Kylo approached the circular area, kneeling in an honorable bow next to Nikita, his eyes wandered to the girl next to him, who was cowering in shame. Her eyes did not meet his, but he could see how broken she was on the inside. For the first time, he felt her walls come down, exposing every emotion he tried again and again to reach with the Force. Now they were laid out on a table, not caring what Force-sensitive person could read her.

The overwhelming pain of not just the hard weeks she's had, but the pain of loss, heartbreak, and shame. There she sat, just in arm's reach. The light in him wanted to console her, take her into his arms and kiss each bruise. But the dark pushed him to tell Snoke 'job well done, it's only a matter of time.'

Looking up to Snoke, he removed his helmet, waiting to hear why he had been summoned on such short notice.

"You were right, she doesn't break easily, without the right touch," Snoke's voice echoing through the corridor. "That is why you are here now. Make her comply."

Kylo's heart sunk at the words. He could feel the bile rising from his stomach, the bitter taste in his dry mouth. "Supreme Leader I-"

"Your grandfather would not have hesitated or spoken another word. You dream of being my successor, but can't even make a girl with no name give in to the First Order." Snoke growled. "You are a disgrace."

Kylo let the words sink in, as he stood, Nikita finally looked to him. Her amber eyes locked with his, full of fear and broken pieces, he could feel the feeling of betrayal brewing in her like a storm, yet her plush lips pressed together, clenching her eyes shut, preparing for what's yet to come.

Vicrul pushed through Cardo and Ushar to see what was unfolding, frustration soaring through him of not being able to prevent such torture. He held his breath, waiting for a scream.

"I'll train her." Kylo turned quickly. "I will take her and train her as if she were a Knight." He proposed, knowing there would undoubtedly be repercussions.

Nikita opened her eyes, anticipating the response from the cruel leader.

"You've become weak once again, young Solo." Snoke laughed in annoyance.

"I killed Han Solo!" Kylo returned aggressively.

"But yet you defy my order upon this insolent girl!"

"I will train her as harshly as my Knights are. She will learn respect and devotion to the First Order." Kylo debated. "She will now at your very feet when I'm done with her."

"And if she does not, there will be very unfortunate consequences...for everyone involved." Snoke leaned forward, his words ice cold. "I suggest you get off this ship."

Kylo nodded, returning his mask to his head, and grabbing Nikita by the arm and pulling her through the crowd of Knights that filed out closely behind them.

Nikita had no words for what has just unfolded. She looked at Kylo, who's gaze was locked with the hallway in front of him. The familiar scent of ember and ashes filled her nose as she fell a little behind the dark robed commander. The aches in her broken body seemed to disappear as they made their way to the Buzzard and make their way back to the Finalizer.

Boarding the ship, she took a seat on one of the metal benches, watching Kylo leave her behind. Once everyone was aboard, they were off.

Nikita sat silently the whole trip, thinking about the white flower that was hidden in her jacket, probably being crushed and falling apart. Someone was trying to find her and break her out, which gave her more hope than anything at the moment. She hoped they knew her premature departure from the Supremacy would reach their knowledge.

Her hard glance with the floor was interrupted by a pair of feet entering her vision. Her eyes looked up, smiling softly at a friendly face.

Vicrul

He took the seat next to her, taking in the shades of blue and purple that was scattered on her face, but the same free spirit radiated off her, shining brighter than any star.

“Hi.” Vicrul spoke softly.

Nikita gave a small smirk. “Hi.”

“Rough day?”

Nikita chuckled. “I guess you could say that.”

“Sounds like we will be seeing a lot more of you.”

“That may be good news to some.” Nikita paused, looking up to his soft eyes. “Hux will be pissed.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Vicrul heard heavy boots coming towards them. “Glad you’re back, not everyone will say it, but there are mutual feelings aboard the ship. We won’t be too hard on ya.” He gave her a gentle pat to the arm and a friendly wink before standing up and pulling on the familiar helmet. Kylo rounded the corner abruptly, his own helmet removed. Vicrul passed by, avoiding eye contact, but the commander already knew the intentions of not only Vicrul, but a few of his other Knights.

Standing tall in front of Nikita, her amber eyes matched his, instantly melting at his gaze. She knew he wasn’t there to harass her.

“Come with me.” He began walking before she could reach her feet, but she stayed right on his heel.

Without word, he pulled her into the same cell she was a prisoner in not long ago, the doors closing behind them. He stood a foot apart from her, taking in the condition she was in.

“Little wolf...” His hand reached out slowly, cupping her cheek hesitantly. Her eyes closed as she felt his touch, fully embracing him. His thumb stroked her cheekbone as a single tear strolled down her face met his glove.

Her arms wrapped around his broad chest, burying her face into the very clothes upon him. The familiar scent brought her comfort, but hot, salty tears began to flow like rivers.

Shock struck him like lightening, hesitation with how to react, but his arms slowly folded around her, pulling her shattered body into his own. He rested his chin on the crown of her silver head, embracing this moment. To be good for her, at least this once. To be Ben, forgetting Kylo just for a minute.

To feel the good worth fighting for...


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work, but I hope y’all enjoy! Thank you <3

After the night on the Buzzard, Nikita saw Kylo in a different light. One where he wasn't only capable of feeling wrath and revenge, but he showed compassion towards her. Granted, it wasn't something that lasted very long, but it would be something she would never forget. 

Arriving back on the Finalizer was a relief, which Nikita never thought she would feel towards a First Order ship, but at least she wasn't alone with Snoke anymore, and that's was mattered to her. She had been beaten and bruised to near breaking point, but nothing had broken her down more than when she saw Kylo again for the first time, melting like a puddle in his warm embrace.

She was still considered a prisoner, so her place was still a cell.

Trapped and caged like a flightless bird.

Nikita sat on the cell bed, which was just a slab of steel, looking at the wilting flower. The porcelain white petals now turning into a decaying brown. Her cell doors slid open abruptly, but it wasn't a normal 'trooper. Phasma stood tall, the cell's fluorescent light hitting her chrome suit just right to hit Nikita's eyes.

"Come with me." The woman instructed.

Nikita stood up, squinty eyed, stuffing the flower back into her jacket. Following closely behind, Nikita took in the gray walls and sterile clean walls. It was familiar, the path they took. Approaching a door, Phasma opened it and walked into the room. It was the ginormous training are where Nikita had fought with Kylo many weeks ago.

Nikita's eyes landed on the five 'troopers standing at attention.

"Your training begins today." Phasma stated.

"I know how to fight." Nikita raised an eyebrow.

Phasma was silent for a moment. "Begin."

Nikita watched at the 'troopers all approached her at once. Rolling her eyes, she took stance and let the come.

Running up to two, she wrapped her arms around their necks, using their weight as leverage to kick another in the chest, before using her own weight to bring the two head locked 'troopers to the ground. Turning quickly, the last one charged her at an abrupt speed, pushing her to the ground. The blow to her back caused the air to slip her lungs. As he pinned her hands, her leg hooked his left, bent knee, using her weight to flip him over. Grabbing the helmet, she twisted his neck. Instant death following.

"For fucks sake, I know how to fight!" Nikita pushed herself off the dead trooper, just as a hulking 'trooper entered the room. Towering over Phasma and built like a stone wall. Nikita's eyes widened as the 'trooper approached her, grabbing her by the neck and raising her up. Her feet lifted of the ground, struggling the man's grip, her hands clawing at his wrist as she thrashed violently in his grasp. Trying to slip away, the tension of his fingers dug into her neck, sure to leave bruises of mauve and navy.

Raising her arm, she brought her elbow down with as much force as she could muster, right into the pit of his own locked elbow. His arm gave in, causing her to drop to the ground. Her eyes searched the room quickly, running up to a wooden staff, she turned as the 'trooper was hot on her heels and swung the staff into his side. Upon connection to the sterile white armor, splinters shattered across the floor, joined by half of the staff.

Her eyes wide with terror as the 'trooper let out a wicked chuckle, she backed up slowly, her knuckles turning white with the unruly amount of force she held the shattered staff with. He cornered her against the wall, but used this moment as leverage. Shoving the staff in upwards force into the blackened, weak point of the armor, the splintered wood entered through the soft part of the man's neck and chin, gliding upwards through his skull, stopping once it reached the helmet.

The 'trooper fell like a large tree that had just been cut down in a forest, hitting the ground with great force of his own dead weight. Blood began to pool around his head, while amber eyes trailed up to Phasma who stood tall.

"I know how to fucking fight." Nikita spoke through clenched teeth and a tense jaw as she approached the chrome captain, eyes bleeding with fury.

"I know you do. Clearly, it's not the case of triggering unleash of power." Phasma spoke oddly calm.

"Where is Kylo?" Nikita questioned angrily.

"You will refer to him as Commander Ren, and his location is classified."

"That's fine, I'll just take...." Nikita trailed off, looking around the room, smiling at the blaster attached to one of the 'troopers waists. Prying it from the dead body, her eyes worked over it. "...this, and kill every last person on my way to find, Kylo." A taunting grin following as Nikita made her way to the door.

"Stop right there!" Phasma commanded, drawing her blaster on the assassin.

"I think that's the last thing you want to do." Nikita threatened.

"I will summon escorts to bring you." She paused. "For now, you will return to your cell, and give me the weapon."

Nikita rolled her eyes. Phasma reached out to take the blaster, but the girl dropped it on the ground. "Oops."

The chrome captain grabbed Nikita's wrist, squeezing with brute strength. Wincing, the pain was cut short by the interruption of a familiar voice.

"That will be enough, Captain."

Nikita's head shot around to see her savior. Vicrul, accompanied by Cardo. The Knight stepped behind Nikita, hand gently placed on her back giving her a reassuring, gentle push to the door of the training hall.

Vicrul's eyes didn't leave Phasma for a moment, even through the helmet, daggers were mentally piercing that shiny armor.

Nikita reached Cardo, where he stood tall next to her protectively as Vicrul made his way out. The trio began to walk down the hall, but not towards a room, but the flight deck.

"Why would Kylo instruct that kind of training?" Nikita brought up.

Vicrul shook his head. "He didn't. Hux did, and it's not going to be a good day to be on the bridge."

Of course Hux had something to do with it. He's wanted her dead since she first came into custody. She knew Kylo wasn't going to let the cold General get away with it, though.

"Speaking of, where are we going?"

"We have a mission. Commander Ren didn't want you to stay here under Hux's watch." Vicrul replied as they entered the port where the Buzzard occupied.

"I can see why." Referring to her lovely 'training' she just endured for the past half hour. "What's the mission?"

Vicrul sighed. "It's classified."

"To who?"

"You."

"Mm." Is all Nikita could manage. "Shocker."

Nikita's eyes landed on Kylo that was tearing into anyone and everyone around him, barking orders and tasks. His hood covering the helmet that rested upon his head.

"Someone's in a good mood." The girl pointed out sarcastically.

"Yeah, so refrain from your quirky comments." Vicrul shot back.

"Seems like EVERYONE is in a fantastic mood." She looked at Cardo on her right. "Everyone's got your attitude today, Cardo." Cardo shot a glance to Nikita. "Am I wrong?"

As the group approached Kylo, the two Knights left the girl with Kylo, boarding the Buzzard with no words.

Kylo said nothing, he gave Nikita a glance and waited for her to get on the ship. For someone who had a rough morning, she remained in a rather chipper mood, but the dampening spirits around her were taking that away. Especially with the knowledge of exactly nothing on where they were going.

—————

After a wordless flight, the Buzzard finally entered the atmosphere of a rather green planet Nikita didn't receive the name to. Looking out one of the windows, they were landing on the outskirts of a small town. People made their way about the day, bustling through the narrow streets and makeshift roads. The sun was setting, leaving the tree line on the West side of the city glow with hues of orange and purple. Maybe Nikita could stop for a drink, it was well deserved at this point.

Ironically enough, the Knights made their way to a cantina, where apparently Kylo had to meet with someone. A war lord.

Entering the packed cantina, Kylo gripped Nikita's wrist. "Don't make a scene." He threatened.

"Fuck, I'm just going to get a drink." Nikita tore her wrist away. "Not like you and your court are exactly under the radar, either."

"You don't leave any of our sights, do you understand?" Kylo brushed off Nikita's comment.

"Ya, fine. Whatever." The girl paused, glancing around, taking in all the different creatures and races that were drinking. "Why are you meeting this war lord?"

"He has something I want." Kylo replied.

Nikita rolled her gold eyes before turning towards the bar. "Well, I'll be over here."

Nikita couldn't deny the fact of irritation of Kylo's mood switch up and lack of information. Especially working with a war lord like Brutus Keiner. She has heard of him through the lovely grapevine of being a Daughter. There were plenty of hits out for him. He was a trafficker and smuggler of many disturbing sorts. The fact Kylo was doing business with him made her incredibly uneasy.

Sitting at an empty bar stool, the tender with green, snake skin approached her.

Nikita turned at the sound of a 'thump' hitting the bar. Seeing a passed out man holding some sort of ale, she smiled. "Whatever that is, I'll take two."

————

Kylo entered the back room, accompanied by Trudgen and Ushar, Cardo and Ap'lek standing guard at the doorway.

The Commander took a seat at a private table where Brutus sat with a woman on each side of him, adoring the war lord.

"Do you have what we spoke of?" Kylo questioned aggressively.

A smile grew on Brutus' cobalt face. A deviant Twi'lek he was. "I do, but one of my men told me you have something I want."

Kylo tilted his head. "I brought the payment, that is it."

"I'll give you what you asked for, and the weight of credits for the Daughter of Andromeda."

Fists tightened, Kylo leaned forward. "She is not for trade."

"Oh, she has caused more trouble than not among my...business." He leaned forward, pushing the girls away from him. They left the room, leaving the open, cruel range for vicious words. "We don't have a deal unless the girl is involved."

"Give me the weapons I originally asked for and I will give you the payment, we go about our ways." The Knights shifted uneasy behind Kylo, knowing this wasn't about to end peacefully.

"Do you know the stories of the Daughters, Commander Ren?" The twi'lek leaned back in his seat. "How Jedis originally started the society?"

Kylo's attention was peaked.

"The long line of 'strong, independent' women who claim their prophets were of different power not involving the Force? It's a different breed of Force sensitive people." He continued. "And it just so happens, I know she's one of them."

The air in the room changed drastically, Kylo waved his hand for one of the Knights to go check on Nikita.

"Oh, the girl didn't tell you that part, did she?" A wicked chuckle slipped the war lord's lips as he stretched his arm across the top of the booth's bench. "I'll take her off your hands, make sure she gets to where I'm taking her alive and well."

"I said, she's not apart of the bargain."

"Well, I'm not leaving here without her."

Just as Kylo gripped his saber, there was shouting from cantina.

From his little wolf.

Standing to his feet, he quickly exited to room. Surprisingly enough, she wasn't in distress. She was dancing with some elder, laughing and drunkenly stumbling with her dancing feet across the busy cantina.

That didn't take long. Lost in the moment, Ap'lek grabbed Ren's shoulder

"Sir, Brutus has ran."

"Find him, they know of Nikita."

The Knights instantly began to move.

Nikita was happy with her choice of drink. She hasn't felt this drunk and happy in quite some time. Letting go of her dance partner as the cantina band overlapped to a new song, her eyes landed on Kylo, feeling his eyes through the helmet as he watched from the entrance of the bar. She began to make her way over to him, when time stopped.

The sound shattered her ears as the bomb rang through the cantina. Falling to the rubbled ground, her head hit harshly. The ringing in her ears became intrusive as she tried to push herself from the ground. The once lively bar was no scattered with unfortunate souls, her eyes scanned the area as smoke and flames engulfed what was left of the building.

"Kylo!" She yelled, but no response. Finally reaching her feet, her amber eyes landed on the flames that began to grow and overtake what was left. "Fuck."

Making her way to a whole that was blasted with the explosion, she dropped to her stomach and began to crawl out as quick as her body could carry her.

As she reached the outside, large hands wrapped around each of her biceps, pulling her to her feet, just to drag her across the sandy road. It wasn't the Knights. They brought her to the outskirts of the small town, the girl's eyes landed on the familiar enemy.

"Brutus."

Blood trailed down her face from the fresh wound on her forehead, caking her face in crimson.

"It's been awhile, Nikita." Brutus' sharp canines flashed with a wicked grin.

"Not long enough. How's your brother?" Nikita threw back in his face. It was four years ago Nikita had taken out his even more cruel brother who was doing horrible things to women. "Still six feet under?"

Nikita used all the strength she could to tear her arms from the two, hooded men holding her. She fought to gain traction in the sand as she ran aimlessly.That's when the sound of a blaster rang through her ears, instant pain following. Dropping into the sand, she cried out in pain. Hands gripping her thigh, blood began to cover her porcelain hands. The two men approached her, picking her up and dragging her back to the speeders that Brutus accompanied.

"You motherfucker!" Nikita yelled out in pain as Brutus returned the blaster to its holster on his thigh.

"You might've got away with my brother, but not me." He closed the space between them, a grin tugging at his lips. A wad of spit splattered across his scarred face, the remains drool travelled down the center of Nikita's lips, her jaw tense as she tried her best to keep off her wounded leg.

"You're going to wish I killed you first."

Brutus laughed. "Now, Nikita. That's no way to treat an old friend."

"What the fuck do you want? Just kill me if you're still that upset about your brother."

Brutus shook his head, the sound of a fire spreading across the town, leaving the nighttime aglow. "Oh no, Nikita. You're much more valuable than that. Word has traveled fast across the galaxy of a girl with a hidden power. A weapon of destruction. Meeting with the First Order Commander for a weapons deal was just a set up, we weren't sure if he'd bring you along, but it was in our luck he packed you up in his luggage and carted you with him, speaking of, we should get going. I'm sure they are worried sick about you."

Nikita tried to fight the tightening grips of his men, just to have them cuff her, bind her mouth, and throw her on the back of one of the speeders.

—————

Kylo's eyes opened, the smell of ash and death filled the air. He laid on the sand outside of the burning cantina, Vicrul shaking him.

"Sir, sir!"

Kylo shot up to his feet, looking at the fiery blaze, but soon began to look around, only seeing his Knights recovering from the explosion as well.

"Where is she?!" Kylo questioned, thousands of outcomes filled his chaotic mind. "Is she still inside?!"

"No, sir. Vicrul searched the area, she's gone." Ushar announced, terrified of the backlash of the furious Commander.

Kylo felt his heart sink into his stomach. Not only was Snoke's weapon of destruction missing, but so was his little wolf that he just saved from the wrath of his mentor.

"Brutus." His voice muffled and changed through his helmet. "Find him, he couldn't have gotten far."

As he walked towards the building, the sound of her voice called out.

His name.

Running towards the flames, Ushar's voice sounded.

“The whole building has collapsed!”

The smoldering fire crumbled the building, the ceiling caving in with an echoing ‘boom.’ Kylo watched as the flames grew higher by the minute.

“Find her, now!” Kylo yelled, the Knights immediately dispersed and began to search the area.

After everything, she might just be gone. Just like that. Engulfed in the flames that they were trying to release. He felt empty, not just as his promise to Snoke may be broken, but his little wolf may have joined the Sisters the First Order eliminated.

The sound of an echoing blaster drew him out of his trance. “The outskirts!” He shouted, the Knights within hearing range following Kylo in a rush. Just as they reached the last building, all he saw was the silver haired girl, bound and gagged, being driven off in the night on the back of a speeder.

Nikita turned and saw the masked figure from the distance as they reached further into the desert, heading towards a farm of mesas. A tear streamed down her face, catching the raggedy piece of felt that bound her mouth, not knowing if she’d ever see the Commander again.

Once more, Kylo watched her slip from his grasp, but it still hurt the same.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! I just wanted to let you know I've FINALLY put a better face to our beloved Nikita. I have seen Octavia Blake from the 100 in her, but with long, silver hair. So, a different image has been added to her character introduction at the beginning if you would like to go take a look. I would also like to let everyone know, updates will be sparse and possibly shorter due to some personal issues I am having in real life. But I hope all is well and everyone is staying safe! Enjoy

The fist connected to her jaw with brutal force. The taste of iron filling Nikita's mouth instantly. 

Nikita spat a wad of blood onto the floor, a string of crimson saliva trailing down her chin. A taunting smile tugged on her lips, her red stained teeth shining. "You hit like a bitch." Letting out a small chuckle with her words. The man delivered another fist to her abdomen in punishment of her sarcasm.

She groaned in pain, pulling at the chains that were strung from the ceiling that held her in place. Brutus' man stood at attention as the corroding cell door swung open. Brutus entered slowly.

"Having your men do your dirty work, Brutus? Typical. Your brother was the same way." Nikita spat. The years of being in her line of work, she's had much worse as far as torture went. Being a trained assassin for a secret society meant sticky situations and days worse than others, but it was important for the women to not break, even under the worst conditions.

"I've come to the conclusion, beating you won't benefit anyone." Brutus approached Nikita slowly, hands behind his back, but brought them to his front, his index finger dancing on the tip of a sharp knife.

"You gonna carve me up? Kill me? You're far too impatient, Brutus." Nikita teased.

Brutus grinned. "Not quite. I've learned humility works best on someone of your...nature."

Nikita laughed. "Good luck. No matter what you do, the power I possibly hold won't expose itself."

"This is more so for my brother. You took him from me, and now I will start taking things from you. Starting with..." Brutus trailed off, walking behind Nikita and grabbing the long, silver braid that rested on her back. "...this."

Her heart sunk into her stomach.

"You do have beautiful hair, I don't doubt that Commander agrees." He paused momentarily, walking back around to her front, pulling the braid gently in his hand. "The infamous White Wolf. Know throughout the galaxy for her sly assassinations, her striking white hair and golden eyes." He trailed on. "To strip you of that would truly be marvelous, but then again, no one will know you now that your home has been destroyed, your Sisters murdered in a genocide by the very man you love. Now, that is twisted, dear Daughter of Andromeda." His words

could convince her there was a snake's forked tongue behind his teeth.

She pulled at her chains, wanting to take his head clean off his proud shoulders.

"Oh, Nikita. You are nothing."

"Take me out of these chains and we will see." She spat angrily.

"But I have you right where I want you." He smiled deviously. "I'm not going to kill you, but someone is going to pay very highly for the girl made of a thousand burning stars. The Phoenix."

Grabbing her braid as he rounded her once more, his knife slipped through the silky braid, cutting it clean off. Her hair slowly fell to now reach her shoulders, watching as he held the braid tightly in his hand. "Don't worry, I'll send Ren your regards."

"No!" She screamed out, pulling aggressively at the metal binding her wrists above her head. A tear streamed down her face. "You fucking prick!"

"If I had know it would be that easy to break you, I would've cut it sooner. Maybe we will paint it with tar next." Brutus chuckled to himself, walking out of the cell, the girl's braid held tightly in his hand.

Left alone once again in the humid cell, the smell of mold filling her nose, her own blood caked her swollen face where bruises slowly started to color her ivory skin. She let her head hang in misery.

—————

The plasma blade sliced through the steel walls of his now battered quarters. Kylo stood, helmeted hung, coming down from his meltdown, dropping the disabled saber at his side. His chest heaved, trying to regain the breath he spent on his outburst.

A knock sounded at his quarter doors, and which he ignored. All he could think of was the lost girl. After a few moments, another series of knocks echoed through the room. Kylo stormed to the door, opening it. Vicrul stood tall, hand out in a position where he was to knock again. Dropping his hand to his side, he spoke.

"This better be good." Kylo threatened.

"It's Snoke. He is requesting to speak to you." Vicrul stood back, watching as Kylo stormed out of the room, heading to the bridge where Hux and Claudia stood next to each other once again.

Kylo took stance before kneeling in a respectful bow as the holographic image of Snoke appeared.

"Supreme Leader Snoke." He said respectfully.

"Have you lost the girl already?" Anger rising in the leader's voice.

"She was taken by a war lord, Brutus Keiner. It was a set up." Kylo tried defending himself.

Snoke let out an irritated laugh. "And you believe to tell me you couldn't have prevented it? How could you be so foolish? I had already little faith in you taking her under your watch, but now you have lost her. I should've just killed her when I had the chance."

Kylo shifted uneasily. "There was no excuse for my failure, Supreme Leader. We are doing everything to find and locate her to bring her back the First Order's possession."

"I'm sure you are, you've gone weak for the brat. I thought it would improve your training and succession, but it seems she needs to return to me once you find her." Snoke paused. "When you find her, you will bring her back to me."

Kylo clenched his fists. He didn't want to lose Nikita again, but to even have her returned would be the best case scenario. Although it pained him, he nodded. "Yes, Supreme Leader."

With that, the holographic image dispersed. Kylo stood, just as a engineer approached him. "Sir, an unarmed transport sent this." Holding up a box, he took it.

"I'm returning to my quarters, I will not be disturbed." Kylo instructed Vicrul, receiving a nod in return.

"Yes, Commander."

Holding the battered box tightly as he walked down the halls, he reached his quarters. Entering them, he placed the item on a table, fingers slowly fumbling to open the lid.

Fury pulsed through his hot veins upon seeing what laid within the box.

A long, silver braid.

There was blood splatter through the braid, causing him to hit the box off the table, it flying across the area. This was a threat, and Brutus had better hoped Nikita killed him first, because Kylo was going to give him something to hurt about.

————

The aches crept up slowly, but surely. Thoughts of times past kept Nikita sane. Remembering all the good times she had before this mess. The days of training at the great hall, the drunken nights with Lisia where they'd sit under the stars and moons of Rathia and converse of their pasts. How different it all would be if Claudia had never killed Yerta. She knew it was that bucket of rusted parts that killed Yerta while the Mother slept peacefully. Yerta had been in good health and was still just a middle-aged woman.

"Lisia will make a strong leader." Nikita spoke. Yerta had given her a talk about her own future, how she'd be 'beneficial' and a 'good role model' for the Sisters yet to come, but Nikita kindly declined the offer and position.

Maybe it had been the damaged background or maybe her inability to commit to something other than her missions.

"The girls will still find consolation in you, Nikita. They look up to you." Yerta mentioned softly.

"And that's alright, but I just don't know being the Mother is right for me."

"I believe you would've done well, but there is no shame in staying on this path."

Nikita smiled gingerly, toying with the knife in her hands. "Mother..." she began.

"Yes?"

"How did you know my parents?"

Yerta gave a soft sigh as she stood from the grass. "That is a conversation for another day."

"Oh, okay." The girl replied softly, watching the woman smile down on her.

"No matter your path, you will do amazing things, Nikita."

She never got the answer to that question, and most often times she would still think about one of those last days of Yerta's life. So much was left unanswered, but Nikita was set on a never ending path regardless.

As Nikita slept to the best of her ability as one could strung from a ceiling, she heard the cell door open. As she opened her eyes, she began to kick and fight to get free.

Hands gripped her sides as she fought vigorously.

"Let me go, you motherfucker!" Nikita screamed.

"Nikita! Nikita!"

A voice she was not expecting in the least bit. Her heavy, tired eyes fluttered open, instantly welling her eyes with tears.

The freckled, brunette girl dressed in traditional Andromeda clothing she knew so well stood in front of her pulling Nikita out of her chains. She wasn't a little girl anymore, she was now the ripe age of 19.

"Oh my god, Zara." Nikita wrapped her arms around her once she was free. Zara's arms squeezing her. "You're alive."

Zara cried softly into Nikita's chest.

"You were the one to put the flower on my tray?"

Zara pulled from the hug, resting her hands on Nikita's shoulders. Giving a nod, she spoke. "It took forever to track you down, but with the help from-."

"Hey! We don't have much time. We can all have a reunion later, we need to get moving!" A familiar face peeked in the door.

"Poe!" Nikita looked back to Zara. "The Resistance."

Zara nodded, her doe brown eyes a paradise. "We gotta go, we don't have much time. Here, figured you may need these." Zara handed Nikita a few knives that were in her collection back on Rathia. She must've made it back there after the massacre.

Nikita limped out the door, her leg still throbbing from the blaster wound.

"Goddamit, Nikita." Poe cursed before grabbing her arm and throwing it over his shoulder, his wrapping around her back as he quickly moved through the hallways of the abandoned building.

Zara took the front, her bow and arrow ready in hand. BB-8 rolled along the floor next to them.

"BB-8, go start the ship!" Poe instructed, the droid taking off immediately.

Nikita had met Poe through a mission regarding the Resistance, and there was...emotions at the start, but now they had been close friends for years to follow.

Zara drew back her arrow quickly, dropping a guard that stood by the exit. The beeping of the little droid disappeared out the door as the trio raced to escape.

"Where is everyone?" Nikita asked, regarding Brutus' men.

"Well, we dropped a few, but there was no one else." Zara replied.

As they exited, a smile crossed the girl's face as she saw the Resistance transport in the distance. Poe handed Nikita off to Zara as they boarded the ship.

Zara helped Nikita sit on one of the seats and instantly began to dress the blaster wound festering on her leg.

“The other Sisters?” Nikita questioned softly, looking with intent eyes.

Zara’s brown orbs never strayed from the work she was doing on her leg. A small shake of the head. “No.” She trailed off silently. “Not yet.” A hint of hope within her whispers.

Nikita laid her head against the steel wall of the ship, her eyes slowly closing into a deep sleep. She was safe, she was protected.

She had found what was left of her home, or in better sense, it had found her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! We're back, thankfully. Chapters will still be updated pretty spaced out. The fam has got the Covid, including the lil babe and we had a death within the family, so it's been difficult times. Anyways, as always, enjoy the chapter. Thank you everyone <3

Nikita slept the entire trip to the Resistance base that rested on a distant planet, D'Qar. Zara keeping an eye on the wound on her leg as the trip continued on. As the ship landed and its engine was killed, Zara shook Nikita awake gently, Poe ready to help her off the ship. 

His arms scooped her up, carrying her right off the ship.

"You haven't lost your gentleman ways, Dameron." Nikita teased.

"Only for you, Nik." He threw back with a cheeky grin, heading straight for the medical tent. Placing her down gently on the cot, medical droids and personnel began to go to work.

Zara smiled gingerly. "I'll go find you some fresh clothes."

"That would be great, thank you, Zara." Pausing for a moment, Nikita's eyes welled up. "For everything."

Zara pressed her lips together in a reassuring smile, giving a gentle rub of the leg before making her way to find some clothes for Nikita.

————

After some fresh dressing on her wound and some good medicine, Nikita felt as new as the day. Zara found her some fashionable Resistance clothing. A slim fitting, ship repairman jumpsuit that she graciously rolled the sleeves up to her elbows, leaving it unzipped to her mid sternum to reveal the worn, black tank top underneath. She laced up the black work boots, the shorter silver locks dangling by her face. What a loss that was, but at least she was alive, in the hands of Resistance. Placing the last of her knives in her boots, Nikita pulled her aching body to her feet.

Looking in the cracked mirror, she tangled her fingers in the wavy locks, pulling half of the freshly cut hair that sat on her head and used twine to hold it in a bun, leaving strays of hair to frame her bruised cheeks. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and headed towards the main building.

Poe and Zara greeted her at the doors, and upon walking in, the bustling of Resistance members caused her to bob and weave to the very center of the control center. Her eyes landed on the back of the woman with graying hair in a plum dress. Tears filled her strong eyes as the soldier she was talking to strayed from conversation and pointed to the white Wolf.

Leia turned around, giving a reassuring grin. Nikita quickly sped to her, taking her into her arms.

"Oh, dear Nikita." The General's voice was soft, her old hand rubbing the back of the assassin in a comforting manor. "We have so much to talk about."

For the first time in a long time, the broken down woman was able to rest her mind, finally mourn the loss of her home and Sisters, and feel safe, untouched by cruel hands. Kylo passed her mind as she lingered in the gentle arms of the General. His mother.

Nikita pulled away slowly from the hug, returning the reassuring grin. Leia beckoned her with her hand, following closely behind to a more private corner in the control area, taking a seat on a stair.

Nikita limped over, sitting down next to the woman. "Ky- I mean, Ben-." The white Wolf began. Her words seemed to pain Leia, which was no surprise to her. It was her lost son, nonetheless. The things the poor woman has watched her offspring do, not only to the galaxy, but the man who fathered her broken child. "There's still hope. He feels the draw to the light."

"I know." Leia whispered. "But there was a reason." The woman took Nikita's callused hand into her healing ones. "You've brought him closer to that light than anyone else. I can feel his draw to not only it, but to you. He will be looking for you, and not just for the reason you may think."

"Do you know more of what I am?" Nikita strayed from the topic. "What I'm meant to do or be?"

Leia sighed, a nod following. "I do, but we must go somewhere more private."

Nikita nodded, the two instantly standing back to their feet and heading to an empty room, closing the door behind them, but after seconds of sitting at the gray steel table, the door opened and in came a new face. A Jawa.

"Nikita, this is Maz Kanata." Leia introduced, a smile dancing on her face.

Nikita looked to the old spirit.

"Oh, Nikita. Yerta spoke so much of the young girl destined for so much." Maz spoke, climbing into the empty chair, an almost relieved smile tugging at her wrinkled lips.

"You knew Yerta?" Nikita questioned.

"Very, very well." Maz replied. "Well enough she entrusted me with this." Pulling a small object from her pocket, a pendant. Yerta's long, lost pendant. A silver coin no bigger than a thumbnail with the ancient face of Andromeda. Giving it to Nikita, the assassin smiled.

"You were there the day of the funeral. This is a token of gratitude, to be given to a successor. I guess, in this case, a friend." Nikita rubbed her thumb over the chainless coin.

"She knew if that was given to me, you'd be a little more trusting. You were a quest within itself, dear Nikita." Maz spoke. "Unfortunately, there was a lot you didn't know about the Mother. You made it to the Oracle, correct?"

Nikita looked up from the coin, to Leia, then back to Maz. "How did-"

"She knew of your future long before you did. For she was the Oracle a young Jedi woman replaced many, many years ago." Maz responded, a grim look on her face.

"That's impossible." Nikita's brows furrowed slightly. "She looked nothing like what was back in that cave."

Leia's lips pressed together in a frown. "Through the Force, nothing is completely impossible. Yerta was an Oracle unconsumed by greed, not driven by madness and jealousy. A successor came to her looking for more power and Yerta knew what had to be done. Granted, the greed and unbinding hatred that fueled that young woman allowed Yerta to make sure your destiny wasn't in vain or left untouched, the young woman became the monster her heart truly was."

Nikita couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her fate had been know for probably centuries. "She saw everything as the Oracle, including who the Phoenix would be and how everything would fall into place."

"There's one more thing..." Maz looked to Leia.

"The invasion of your home village the night you were sent to the Daughters of Andromeda..." Leia trailed off.

"Those weren't members of the Order." Leia spoke, hoping Nikita would put the pieces together, saving the poor woman the guilt of saying what needed to be said.

"Yes they were, there were troopers. I watched one kill my father." Nikita argued, gripping the pendant.

Maz frowned. "There needed to be a push in getting you on this righteous path, to where you are now. With that, came a very heart wrenching act that we tried to talk Yerta from committing, and we never spoke to her again because of it."

Nikita's heart began to beat at light speed, knowing what was now coming next. Leia took Nikita's shaking hand.

"The attack on your village was the Daughters of Andromeda in stolen armor." Maz finally let it out.

Nikita's eyes seemed to fade color, her mind instantly clouded, nausea overtaking her like a tidal wave. She didn't want to believe it. Betrayal wasn't even a word that could describe this feeling. All these years, Yerta lied to her about so much. Her being the first Oracle, the invasion of her village, and god knows what else was fed to her with a spoon to become who she is now.

Nikita pulled her hand from Leia's grasp, shooting an icy glance. "You knew? Through all my years of training I dedicated within the Resistance, you knew?"

Leia's face was solemn, guilt filled. "I'm sorry, Nikita. The timing wasn't right. You were finally finding your happiness again, training, with Dameron. You finally had found your own path and drive for greatness."

Nikita stood from her seat, glaring at the General. "I saw her as the mother I never had, and she was the one who took everything away from me, from Jax, who now lies six feet under the ground on a horrible planet where he died a wretched death. My parents were murdered in cold blood, and not by the Order, but by the hands of the Sisters before me, and you didn't tell me? I looked up to you, Leia." The girl started for the door. "Kylo called my Sisters monsters, and I understand now." Slamming the door behind her, she stormed off to find some sort of drink to ease this pain and anger.

————

The white haired assassin sat on the wing of a ship, watching the sunset slowly disappear behind the tree line of the forest. Taking a long sip from the flask she bullied a Resistance pilot out of, she wiped the remaining tears from her wet face. The sound of someone climbing the ship's wing caught her attention, but her eyes didn't stray from the orange hues of the evening sky.

"I take it the meeting with the General didn't go too well." Poe spoke sarcastically, finding a spot next to his ex lover.

Nikita held out the flask for him to swig, her face remaining forward. "I guess you could say that."

Poe took the silver flask from her hand and took a big gulp himself. "I missed you."

Nikita chuckled to herself, taking the alcohol container back, a satisfied grin crossing her face. Looking at the curly haired pilot, she spoke gently. "I missed you too, Dameron."

A moment of silence fell between to two.

"You know, whatever happened in there, it's in the past." He started. "I heard of what happened, and it's a shitty thing, but it's not Maz's or Leia's fault."

Nikita sighed, her fingers fumbling with the silver container in her hands. "I know, it's just a lot of people have died in my name. Their blood is on my hands, no matter if I had control over it or not. The guilt is still overwhelming."

Poe gave a look of sympathy. "And it will feel like that, but you shouldn't hold that to your name. You didn't know, Nik. There's not much you could've done, and I mean that in the least asshole way as possible."

Nikita smiled to herself gingerly. "Oh, Poe. Why'd we ever break up?" She laid her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapping around her, rubbing her shoulder softly. He laid his curly haired on her silver one.

"Because you were way too good for me." He joked.

She snickered softly as he placed a friendly kiss on the top of her head, joining her in the sunset viewing. As the two sat there, Nikita's mind wandered to the broken Jedi student who was too late to get her from the explosion at the cantina. It wouldn't be long until Kylo found Brutus, but not her. She wondered if Kylo knew what Leia and Maz did, and why he kept it from her if he did. Doubtful Kylo knew of the monstrous acts of the Sisters, but if he did, he'd never let Nikita live it down.

Biting her lip, she sighed and put her thoughts to the side to enjoy this moment of freedom.

————

That silver braid haunted him like the very spirits of the mountain pass on Rathia. The thought of what Nikita was enduring caused him unease. The fact it did in the first place made him sick to his stomach. It was never suppose to be like this, he should've never fell victim to her charming ways and golden eyes. Yet, here he was, more concerned about her well being than his succession to becoming Supreme Leader.

Snoke was furious, calling him foolish for letting his guard down with the girl. Trying to find her was one thing, but with Snoke breathing down his neck made it even more difficult. There had been a tip from a local on the planet where it all went wrong and the Knights went to collect the Twi'Lek, Brutus, who was in for a hell of an awakening.

The Knights were just returning with the captured man, but no sign of Nikita with him. He was convinced now she was dead, her body probably mutilated and tossed to some dogs for dinner. Kylo held the silver braid in his hand tightly as he made his way to the interrogation room, where Cardo and Ushar stood with Brutus in their arms.

Vicrul approached Kylo, gripping his scythe. He was just as heartbroken and furious as Kylo. It was a challenge to not do horrendous things to Brutus the moment he was in custody. "There was no sign of the girl, sir. We looked everywhere, but Brutus said someone took her within the night."

Kylo was silent, walking up to Brutus, throwing the braid to his feet. "Was this meant to mock me?" The Commander stated.

Brutus grinned, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. The Knights weren't going to let him get away without any marks. "Ah, you got my gift. She was quite the screamer"

Kylo flicked his fingers at his side, completely snapping the smuggler's right femur in half. The ill sound of bone shattering, followed by painful screams filled the small room. "It seems you are quite the screamer yourself. Where is she?" His monotone voice questioned.

Brutus tried to fall to his knees, but Ushar and Cardo pulled him right back up to keep that pain fluent through him. "I don't know, I don't know!" The man pleaded, beads of sweat beginning to form on his cobalt forehead.

Kylo shook his head. "That's not the answer I was looking for." With the flick of his finger, his other femur became two pieces, both legs sticking grossly to the sides now, screams filling the room and ears once again. Turning around, Kylo paced for a moment. "Who else knows of her existence? Who were you going to sell her to?"

Brutus shook his head aggressively as if it would stop the pain. "I was going to kill her, I swear!"

The Force doesn't lie, the Commander could see right through his fib. "You're not fooling me, Brutus. Who were you going to sell her too? Tell me and I'll end your pitiful existence." He gripped Brutus' throat.

"Some cult group, I don't know what they're called. They were going to pay better than anyone else for her." He winced in pain, but Kylo kicked his leg.

"Well, you better think of the name." Kylo threatened.

Brutus began to shake his head once more. "I-I don't know, Ren! Some bullshit like the Sons of something!"

Kylo tilted his head. "Throw him in a cell, let him live out his days in suffering, but be sure to keep giving him a reason to keep 'screaming.'" The commander taunted, referring to how Brutus made Nikita scream. His poor little wolf, to be pulled from one torturous hell with Snoke, just to be ensued by another, now not even knowing her disposition within the galaxy.

Ushar and Cardo drug Brutus down the hall to find a comfortable cell where the infection in his bone would begin to grow. Whether that killed him first or the rest of the torture he was about to endure by the wicked Knights.

Kylo walked out of the interrogation room, leaving the silver braid on the floor, in which Vicrul before catching up on his master's heel. "Sir, I will begin the search for Nikita and whoever the 'Sons' are."

"Do. And let me know when and if you find the girl's whereabouts." Kylo instructed, leaving the Knight far behind him.

The Sons of something were going to take Nikita, but for who knows what, or if there was any correlation between her and the 'cult group' according to Brutus' words. Unfortunately, there was one who might know.

Entering the bridge, Hux turned quickly on his heel to see the angry Commander. "You lost the girl." His slithering tongue enunciated.

"Where is Claudia?" Kylo questioned, the cyborg woman standing from a control panel. "Is there a group close to the Daughters of Andromeda? The Sons?"

Claudia grinned evilly. "Her Brothers know she's alive, that could be a problem, Ren." She approached the man slowly, her hands interlocking in front of her. "If they know where she's at or already have her, it won't be easy to get her back."

Kylo hated this woman whole heartedly, he just needed an answer. "Claudia." He growled treacherously.

The dark haired woman grinned, running a finger to tuck a few strands of hair behind her metallic ear. Looking to the raven haired man, she stood next to Hux.

"The Sons of Odin. It's the male society that mirrors the Daughters of Andromeda. For years, just as the Daughters would show up, a place where orphaned or troubled children were raised as warriors and assassins. The Sons strayed from the path of assassinations and hit missions and turned to simple survival and their culture, worshipping their Pagan gods. Nikita trained with them for a few years after spending some time with the Resistance, which is why she truly is one of the most skilled fighters and so knowledgeable on a broad spectrum. I will give her that.” Claudia explained.

Kylo's eyes shot to her in discomfort. "She worked with the Resistance?"

"Oh yes, that's where she learned to pilot. Even made a little boyfriend in the time she was there, who has since broken up with her, but her heart lies with the Resistance, not the First Order." Claudia was a natural at the jabs. She knew what happened back on Rathia, lingering in the back like a fly on the wall. She was, without a doubt, proud of the snake in the grass she has become. Knowing everything and anything, even when it came to the First Order. Claudia knew Kylo and Nikita were fucking like rabbits behind closed doors, what Vicrul thought of the stupid little wolf, everything.

Kylo couldn’t help but feel his blood boil. The Resistance. His mother. Nikita could very well be there now, but he wasn’t going to waste his time. Snoke was already going to have his head for this one.

“Where are the Sons of Odin located?” Kylo questioned.

Claudia shrugged. “After their leave with Daughters, they disappeared to stars knows where.”

Kylo nodded.

Hux took an aggressive step forward, hands tightly clenched to his sides. “You are not risking more men to go after this girl, Commander Ren. I forbid it.”

Kylo shot a glance to the General. “Then you can alert Snoke why we are returning to original plans.”

Hux remained silent for a moment. “She’s a stupid girl and obviously is no use to the First Order. She isn’t what her little stories claim to be and she certainly isn’t worth the strain.” His voice raising.

Kylo stormed towards the General. “You do not get to claim what she’s worth.”

Hux grinned. “All she is to you is someone to bed.”

Kylo swiped his arm, tossing the red haired General across the floor before returning his glance to Claudia, a ill intent glare implied through the visor of his mask. He turned around and headed to gather his Knights.

If he could get her back before Snoke truly found out what has unfolded, they’d be in good shape, but for now, he knew wherever Nikita was, she was alive and hopefully safe. For more so than the sake of the First Order’s, but his sanity too.


	19. Chapter 19

_"Lisia, you know this is absolute bullshit." Nikita ranted, her fingers entangling the last bit of her braid together, using the elastic around her wrist to hold the silver hair in place, throwing it over her shoulder when done._

_"I know, but we don't have a choice in the matter. Just finish getting ready, the girls are waiting for you to start the ceremony." The bronze beauty replied, leaning in the doorway of Nikita's room. Uncrossing her arms, she placed them on her hips. "Just...don't make a scene. You're already in deep enough shit with Claudia."_

_"Well, I can't make any promises. She will never be my superior. I know she killed Yerta." The white Wolf grabbed the flask sitting on her vanity, taking a swig, holding it out to Lisia. Her friend rolled her eyes and walked towards Nikita, taking a long sip of the bitter whiskey. "This should be YOUR coronation as Mother, not that snake's. Where did she even come from?"_

_Lisia shrugged, her fingers screwing the cap back onto the tin capsule, letting the burning of the alcohol flow out of her mouth through a little 'o' made with her lips. "I don't know, she just showed up one day, and the next, she was Yerta's apprentice with me."_

_"Zip me up?" Nikita turned, pulling the platinum braid over her shoulder, allowing Lisia to gain access to the zipper, dragging it up Nikita's spine. "You know you deserved it more than she ever would."_

_Nikita brushed off the dress and turned to Lisia._

_"I know, I know, but that's just how it is. We just have to deal with what is happening." Lisia replied, giving her friend a reassuring smile. "You always secretly ran the place anyways."_

_Nikita chuckled lightly before walking out of her room next to her friend._

_The ceremony lasted longer than ever, watching high praise from the council that only visited during such events, made of women and men who had been alive for many years and were inches away from being dust themselves._

_During such events, they were joined by the Sons of Odin, the group of men and boys who had the same lifestyle, but different traditions and morals. They were always more...in touch with the past when it came to their training. Not much futuristic technology was used by them, their ships were even old as time itself, not to mention the way they dressed. In animal skins and long braided hair, the ones with beards had different accents to tie and hold the hair. Most had their faces painted with traditional markings, some of it wasn't even paint, but tattooed permanently to their skin._

_The crowd rose as the ceremony came to an end to make their way to the great hall of Andromeda to 'celebrate' the outcome: Claudia was now Mother. Open rule over the women and growing girls in the society._

_Nikita approached one of the council members, a old man dressed in golden robes, hair white as snow from many years of life._

_"Ah, Nikita, it's truly a special day. I'm still saddened you had not taken the position." The man smiled, the crow's feet by his eyes becoming more creased with his sickening smile._

_"Well, it never really belonged to me, now did it?" Making a jab at the role that was stolen from her much deserving friend. "I was told you wanted to talk to me."_

_"Yes, I did." The man turned from the table housing different delicacies and drinks. "You will be going to train with the Sons, then the Resistance."_

_Nikita's brows instantly furrowed. "I'm not leaving." The thought of leaving her Sisters behind with a monster as corrupt as Claudia didn't sit well with her._

_"Well, you don't have a choice." The smile faded from the man's face. "Claudia mentioned your talents and how you'd be much more versatile as a Daughter with more training."_

_"Am I not good enough already?" The girl took a step towards the man, in the corner of the room, a large, hulking man stood, watching Nikita's every move. Claudia's little pet, Brosel, protection for the cyborg Mother. "This is quite the insult to me."_

_"I don't care." The man shrugged, gesturing to a young Son of Odin, at least two years older than Nikita. His head was shaved on the sides, but made up for it by the elaborate, long braid going down the center of his head. Dark ink tattooed different rune signs and symbols of ancient Odin mythology on the shaved sides of his head. He was dressed heavily in furs and animal skins, despite the heat of Rathia, he didn't sweat a bead. He rested his hand on top of the large axe at his side._

_"This is Ragnar." The decrepit councilman spoke._

_Cold blue eyes locked with hers, his little bit of facial hair coming into view as he got closer. A respectful nod of the head from the Son as Nikita shot a glare back to the councilman._

_"You leave today." The words hit her like a brick wall. Just as Claudia had gained power, she was ridding the one person who could stop anything the wicked woman had planned for her new 'empire,' and that was a silver haired girl with completely different morals._

_Nikita looked at the councilman with fire in her eyes and hatred in her soul. Her place was here, not with the Sons. She had never heard of a Daughter getting sent off to train with the Sons, let alone anyone else for that matter._

_Her head snapped to the devil of a woman sipping her red wine at the head table. Claudia's face lit with satisfaction, and not the good kind. The kind where Nikita knew something was beginning that she couldn't stop._

————

Nikita thought about that day often. Maybe if she hadn't left, none of this would've started. Being banished from the one place she called home just wasn't an option. The time spent with the Sons wasn't a total loss, it's where she perfected her ability that has aided her in many fights.

The small knife danced around in her hand as she twirled it casually. Axe throwing was a speciality of the Sons of Odin, put it with a small knife and one can become as deadly as Nikita has. The sounds of the gathered crowd finishing the meeting in the main control room dispersed, going about the rest of their day.

Zara approached Nikita slowly. "Despite everything, I do have somewhat decent knews."

A soft smile grew on the girl's face as she tucked away the knife. "And what would that be?"

Zara took a seat next to her on the steps. "The Sons of Odin, they were the ones going to get you from Brutus. I think some of our Sisters might be with them. The ones ironically that could've been on a mission."

Nikita's smile faded. "No one knows where the Sons are, except me and the council." That's when her blood began to boil.

The council.

They let Claudia get away with this and they haven't been heard from since. Not even after the genocide of Rathia. They were all probably sitting on Naboo in their fancy golden robes, dining like kings and queens.

"We need to go to them and just make sure, Nikita." Zara spoke cautiously.

"Yes we do." Nikita's fists clenched. "Then to Naboo."

Zara's eyes widened. "You don't mean to-"

Nikita's top lips twitched, her teeth clenched in fuming anger. "That's exactly what I mean to do."

Zara stood quickly. "Nikita, that's treason. You know this."

The white Wolf took stance to her own feet. "They had to have known where Claudia came from. They wouldn't just induct her in as Mother without knowing where she was from. The council is working for the First Order."

Zara's hand covered her mouth in realization.

"There must've been a treaty, an alliance, it was all apart of a big, elaborate plan. That's why Councilman Kithe sent me away to the Sons. They needed time to make this fall into place." Nikita started putting it all together. "It's only a matter of time before they know I'm not in custody of the First Order anymore. We need to act fast, because they'll know I'm coming for them."

Zara's hand slowly returned to her side, nodding. "We leave today. I'll tell Poe." With that, Zara took off to find their good friend.

Nikita's cheeks were flushed red, red with pain and vengeance. How could she have been so blind.

All that mattered now was she had a plan, and she was going to make sure every last one of them were dead.

————

"Nikita! This isn't a good idea!" Leia followed the silver haired girl to the ship, bag slung over her shoulder. Poe was readying a ship for her and Zara, seeing the angry General coming his way, he ducked into the cockpit.

"It needs to be done, Leia. You know above anyone else, I need to do this." Nikita turned on her heel quickly to face the Skywalker.

"This is not your path anymore, Nikita. Please do not do this." Leia begged.

"Where was that same attitude when your 'dear friend' Yerta burned my village to the ground." Nikita threw back at her.

"I tried to stop her, just like I'm trying to keep you from making the same mistake."

"Hundreds are dead, Leia! All because of the Council, and it's on me to make sure those innocent people did not die in vain!" Nikita raised her voice. "My Sisters, Jax, my parents, all of them! They deserve this, I deserve this."

Leia's eyes oozed with remorse, her head tilting. "Nikita, you are more than this, better than this."

Nikita shook her head, her throat burning with the tears she choked back. "I am this. It's what I was raised to be." Tossing her bag into the cockpit, Poe quickly vacated to the side to avoid the oncoming storm. Leia shooting him a glance, he rubbed Nikita's back momentarily before leaving the area.

Zara watched the mess unfold in front of her, doe eyes watching intently as she readied her own bags.

Nikita turned back to Leia and approached her with intent to make an impression. "If you want to help me, keep the First Order busy if they come looking g for me."

Leia shook her head. "Just listen to your heart on this journey." The General took a few defeated steps back before turning towards Poe. "And I'm not blind, Dameron."

The pilot scratched his head nervously as the General walked by, turning to Nikita. "Nik, please be careful. You don't know if the Sons are still on our side, they could've been in on it with the council."

Nikita sighed. "I know, but I need to know if more of my Sisters made it out alive." Glancing at Zara momentarily, she turned back to Poe. "Guess I'll see you around, Dameron." A sad smile painting her face. It did pain her to leave this safety and security, but this is something she needed to do.

"Don't be a stranger, Nik. If you need anything, just call." He watched her eyes slowly begin to gloss over with tears she's been fighting back. "Oh, Nik." He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

Nikita wrapped her arms around him, letting him embrace her. Feeling the kiss on top of her head, her eyes closed allow my the pool of tears to streak down her face.

"You'll do good." Poe whispered, pulling away from the hug and grabbing her shoulders. "Go get those assholes."

Nikita gave a genuine smile with a reassuring nod.

Turning to the ship that Zara was already comfortably strapped in, she climbed in herself and got ready for take-off.


End file.
